Turning the lights out
by xkyoxdiex
Summary: Now, not only did I have a girlfriend I didn't find myself attracted to but a best guy friend that I wanted naked and bent over a desk screaming out my name. Ugh. Robin over a desk would be so hot right now. Rated M for heavy Lemons. M/M slash KF x Rob
1. Play your part

**Ok so, here's my second shot at a story : ) I'm trying a different writing style, bear with me while I figure out which I work best with.**

**I'm going to keep on with my M/M slash theme, be warned people that don't like it. Don't read. I'll just delete 'pissy' comments, I have better things to do than argue with people I don't know over the internet. As commonly said, winning an online fight is like winning the Special Olympics, no matter if you win or lose; you're still on the lower end of the IQ spectrum. **

**I'm going to keep my song title theme going. What ever song I'm listening to when I write will probably be the title of the chapter. My iTunes is on shuffle and there are 4,193 songs to possibly come up in every possible genre so don't expect every title to fit in, some will actually work, others will seem like I'm insane. **

**Either way, disclaimer applies: I own none of the DC characters and this is for my amusement and possibly the amusement of the reader.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Play your part~

God, you know that moment when you realize you hate someone and everything they do pisses the hell out of you? From the tone of their voice to a text or a phone call? Well, each passing day, it seemed to be more and more the reality I lived as text after text poured in from my girlfriend asking how I was doing, why I wasn't calling her, telling me she loved me amongst other random crap. She'd send them in the middle of missions, class, or even in the middle of the night. Batman had nothing on this girl; she seemed to get less sleep than he did! I mean, wait, before I sound like a total creep, I should probably explain things a bit better.

I'd been with her for a little over six months when I started noticing I'd lost any attraction to her what so ever. I was doing everything in my power to hide from her. I even took on _extra curricular activities _at school_._ Now, to a normal person, that wouldn't seem like a desperate measure but, anyone that knows me knows that Wally West doesn't do extra _anything_ as far as curricular is concerned.

I'd tried countless times to get my mind back into the same frame it was in when I met her but failed horribly. Every time her name would flash up on my screen or her face would appear at my door I'd feel that repulsion pop up. She used to be like the sun to me; I couldn't get enough of her. I'd give her every ounce of my attention. Anything she wanted was hers.

Now she's here, in my bed curled into my chest rambling on about something I can't be bothered to listen to in fear that I might rip out her wind pipe and all I want is to find a good reason to leave her. You'd be surprised how hard it is to simply leave someone. The worst part is; outside of my head, she was completely perfect. She was beautiful, patient and calm, nothing ever got to her, she always had this horrible dose of optimism to shove down anyone's throat at any given moment and it put even me to shame. She always brushed off my impulsive attitudes and crap behavior creating an excuse to justify me.

I sighed and rolled away from her sitting up on the bed and buried my face in my hands.

"Look, Linda, I'm really, really sorry but I have to go help my uncle with something, He asked me to drop by around three, I'm already late"

She frowned at me and gave me that hurt look that was becoming more and more frequent lately. She wasn't stupid, she could sense that I wanted to be around her as much as I wanted to walk from here to China and back, and I mean, _walk._ I'd love to run there and back, the food is great but she doesn't know I can run, she doesn't know a thing about me. She was generally too busy with her happy go lucky attitude to notice anything that didn't revolve around her and for a while, that worked.

I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder and ran out of the house as fast as a normal human possibly could leaving her there like the ass I was. I felt guilty, I really did but every time I was going to end it, she looked so small and broken. I couldn't bring myself to do it. She made it seem like I was all she had in her life and it sucked. I was trying my best to get her to leave me but she refused. It's like she knew what was coming and wanted to drag me through the mud first.

When I'd finally walked far enough, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the mountain and tossed my bag on my bed following it down with an angry thud against my bright red Flash blankets. I wanted nothing but to stay here for the rest of _**her**_ life and forget these stupid problems. Only problem with that is that there was no food in my room and I got rather desperate for it more often than I'd like.

I quickly ran into the kitchen and bumped into Artemis fiddling with her bow.

She cursed loudly in frustration and turned to me giving that murderous glare I'd long learned to fear after she'd taken to strangling me last month when I broke one of her arrows.

"Watch where you're going Kid Freak" She growled picking up her things and moving to the living room.

I shrugged and opened the fridge pulling out a microwaveable burrito. Sweet. Exactly what I was in the mood for. I tossed it into the microwave and felt my phone vibrate against my ass. I groaned pulling it out of my back pocket and held it in my hand with disdain as I opened the message.

_**Where are you? You lied about being with your uncle; he's here at your house now and says he knows nothing of meeting up with you.**_

Thanks Uncle Barry. This is just great. I didn't even bother responding, I mean what am I going to say? There's no excuse for what I did and she knows it; which reminds me. Why the hell was she still at my house?

The microwave beeped and pulled me out of any possible ongoing thought with the smell of melting cheese. I took the burrito out of the microwave and quickly tossed it between my hands as it burned my fingers blowing on them.

"God damned burrito" I hissed holding it by the plastic edge waving my burning fingers around.

I heard Artemis laughing at me from behind the couch and rolled my eyes heading down the hallway.

As I passed Robin's room, I noticed the door was slightly open even though everything was completely dark. Well, with the exception of the blue glow from his supersized computer on the back wall that is. I poked my head in and opened my mouth to call his name out but shut it in three milliseconds flat as my eyes came across _that_.

Robin stood illuminated by the faint blue glow, his pants and boxers around his ankles, long, lean legs spread out wide as he leaned forward supporting himself on the wall. He had a long thick red cylinder in his left hand which he was slowly pushing in and out of himself and his right hand was around his cock furiously pumping it. He was moaning and panting rolling his hips back into the toy shamelessly as his moans got louder and louder.

Oh. My. God. My best friend is very literally fucking himself. I didn't even know what to think at this point. It was weird but it was something I can only describe as a car accident. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I licked my lips and followed the plastic cylinder in his hand as it moved in and out pulling unintelligible sounds from Robin's lips. What ever he was doing, he seemed to figure out something better because he began moving his left hand faster the toy nearly completely impaled in him causing him to cry out as his head flew back.

I looked down to see I was starting to get turned on from this and freaked. I wanted to run so badly but something much heavier than gravity held me glued to the spot just long enough to see his release followed by my name. Hold crap. He was offing himself to thoughts of me. I suddenly found my legs again and darted to my room as he collapsed sideways on his bed to recover from his orgasm.

I sat with my back to the cold metal door shaking nervously, the now cold burrito trembling in my fingers. I dropped it to the side of my feet and closed my eyes replaying the scene again in my head. His long fingers wrapped around his length pumping it hard, the toy ramming into him and his moans. Oh my God the moans. What the hell was that? And he came calling out my name. Very un-bro like.

I looked down to my own lap and noticed my pants were freakishly tight and I was in extreme discomfort. I popped the button and the zipper releasing some of the pressure and continued think about Robin, imagining me where that toy was, my hand wrapped around him, those moans in my ear.

I traced my hand down my stomach and under my boxers releasing myself hissing at the cold air conditioning in the room practically giving me thermal shock from how hot I was. My unusually cold fingers wrapped around the base of my cock and I slowly pulled them up to the tip swirling my thumb around the tip before pulling it back down. I continued my Robin based fantasy mentally replacing my hand with his mouth moving my hand faster and faster as I pictured myself thrusting deep in his throat as he sat there on his knees letting out those moans and whimpers. I pressed my head back into the door and I could feel my breaths coming out in broken pants, the coil in my lower stomach already starting to build.

I ran my free hand up my shirt and began playing with one of my nipples imagining that it was Robin's long delicate fingers instead. I moaned loudly and lifted my hip thrusting into my hand and felt the heat boil over and explode intensely. I continued to pump myself with the heavy waves of my orgasm as the hot strings of cum plastered to my shirt and all over my hands. I opened my eyes and looked down at the mess I'd made and groaned. I'd just jacked off to Robin. This just keeps getting better. Now, not only did I have a girlfriend I didn't find myself attracted to but a best _guy_ friend that I wanted naked and bent over a desk screaming out my name. Ugh. Robin over a desk would be so hot right now.

I took a deep breath and got up to shower before that idea went any further. I was already starting to re-harden and I didn't want to spend the rest of my night covering myself in spunk. I kicked off my pants and boxers tossing my shirt into the hamper before turning on the water. This was so awkward. Tonight was supposed to be Robin's birthday which my girlfriend had been invited to, much against my will. I mean after all, there was no valid reason she couldn't go other than the fact that I pretty much hated her. But no one knew that so let me rephrase. No valid argument outside my head, as usual, for why she couldn't go. I stepped under the hot water and showered at a relatively normal pace trying to think of what I was going to do.

The one thing that did come out of this that saved me was Rob's birthday being a great reason to lie to her. I was distracting Rob and lied incase she got the bright idea to call him and mention his birthday. Alright, one problem down, another two Grodd sized ones left to go. I wasn't even sure how I was going to look Boy Wonder in his domino covered eyes after I'd just came all over myself to him. Scratch that, after I'd seen him cum all over his wall to me.

I finished my shower and sat on the edge of my bed in my boxers with the fluffy white towel around my neck to keep the water from running down my back and pulled out my cell phone that had another five texts from Linda. I took a deep breath swallowing the anger she seemed to stir and opened the first message.

_**Why aren't you answering me?**_

"Because I hate you" I mumbled before moving onto the next message

_**Do you want to break up?**_

"More than you can imagine"

_**Oh your uncle said its Rob's birthday.**_

Good move Uncle Barry, nice save.

_**Are you all planning a surprise?**_

I have no idea, are we? I'll have to check with M'Gann

_**What time am I supposed to be at your uncle's house for the party? **_

As far as I'm concerned; never but since it's not up to me…

_**8.**_

I tossed my phone onto the bed and looked up as the metallic door swished open to a very happy Rob holding a game between the same slender fingers I'd pictured earlier.

"Dude, got the new CoD for Xbox, you on?" He asked with his usual impish grin waving the game.

Now, all homo aside, I am _not_ turning down the CoD that hadn't even hit stores yet.

"You know it bro"

I shot up and threw some pants on in record time snatching the case out of his hand as I ran to his room quickly setting the game up and sitting on his game couch. Yea, he had a game couch, how wicked is that? I already had multi player on and his controller extended when he entered the room flopping next to me taking the controller.

With the exception of the soldier's breathing though the sound system, it was dead silent in the room. Rob's face was scrunched in complete concentration as we inched along the floor trying to get into the enemy base. His shoulder was pressed against mine and I could feel the heat from his leg against me. Until now, I'd never noticed how _close_ we sat when we played. I uncomfortably shifted a few inches away considering there was a good amount of couch still on my side and resumed playing.

Somewhere in between the sneaking into the base and killing the head honcho, Rob had pressed himself to me again biting his lower lip as his fingers furiously slammed into the buttons and around the joy stick. I swallowed a dry lump that had built up in my throat and resumed shooting which I'd apparently forgotten to do when I got caught up staring at Rob's lips.

"Dude! So not feeling the aster! Get your head in the game KF, I'm dying here!" He yelled as his brows bunched even further in concentration.

"Sorry Rob"

I turned my attention back to the game covering him while he went into the warehouse to kill the light switch for the rest of the troop to storm in.

It was about seven when M'Gann stood at the door with a frown and her arms crossed staring at me.

"Kid Flash, Did you forget that you promised me to help with my _training_ today?" She hinted in a higher voice than usual.

"Train-" I cut myself off before I could finish that and remembered Rob's birthday at uncle Barry's house.

"Crap, sorry Meg. Forgot. Rob I have to get going but you're so on that we're going to finish this thing tonight"

Rob gave me his trademark grin and nodded waving me off.

I followed M'Gann out to the living room and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"CoD babe, sorry" I added with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and giggled handing me a large somewhat heavy box.

"The cake, get it to your uncle's house _whole_ Wally. No sneaking a taste at the icing, I will check" She chastised before heading off to Superboy's room.

I sighed but dashed off with the cake none the less. Tonight was going to suck, just a feeling but, a strong one. I set it down on one of the many tables in the back yard and frowned. Some of the people that were supposed to be here would only be able to come after _she_ left and the worst part is, this is completely my fault and no one was holding it against me. Well Artemis is but she holds everything against me so I don't even consider her a voice in my statistics anymore.

We got along every now and then, quite well actually but we hated getting along, ripping at each other's patience was much more fun. It brought life to the team in my opinion. I'm going to see if I can get her home by ten under the pretense that I'm going to spend the night at Rob's which I guess wouldn't be too far from the truth since I'd be staying at the mountain but I don't think sleeping in the same room as Boy Wonder right now would be in my best interest.

Not a minute after eight, she got there happily chatting up everyone she could get within ear shot. I used to admire how easily she fit in with everyone but now I simply thanked what ever higher power for it because it gave me good room to ignore her. Sadly though, no distraction in the world could possibly keep her off me long enough. Before I noticed it, she was already hanging off my arm chatting away with Artemis that looked almost as annoyed as I did. Uncle Barry popped his head out the back door and motioned for everyone to go silent which again I thanked him mentally for. The lights went out and nothing could be heard other than a few excited whispers.

The back door opened with Robin, M'Gann, Superboy and Aqualad standing there and everyone happily screamed a loud 'Happy Birthday' as the lights came on. Robin smiled and high fived a few people before coming over to where I was for a bro hug.

"Training with M'Gann? She could of at least made up a better excuse" He said fist bumping me before giving Linda an awkward nod. He'd never been much a fan of her and in the beginning; we almost stopped being friends over his distaste for her. I wanted to eat my own kidney right now for that. If I'd lost my best friend over a girl I now borderline hated to death, I'd never forgive myself. Thankfully he'd learned to tolerate her existence and I'd avoided bringing her around him as much as humanly possible. She, being as dense as ever didn't seem to believe someone in the world wouldn't like her which is why she was here tonight.

Rob began excitedly telling me about the part in the mission where he kept getting wailed on at the bridge and I found myself getting into his rambling. About three missions into the conversation, Roy joined us and began hanging off of Rob in a way that made me on edge at first but I lost myself in the conversation again as opposed to what I was previously doing… which given my attention span, wasn't unusual. I had no idea what I was doing anyway until I felt a sharp tug at my hand and a frustrated Linda was glaring at me.

"We need to talk" She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. Rob be right back?"

Robin nodded and I knew he was glaring her to death under those glasses of his.

I turned to leave and felt a shot of anger as Roy closed around Rob's frame with his larger one to continue their conversation building a wall that blocked my view of my best friend.

I followed Linda into the tool shed and closed the door behind us waiting for her usual complaints but instead felt her press into me and kiss me. I really wasn't sure what I was supposed to do at the moment but given the pretenses, I kissed her back as I always had closing my eyes trying to pretend it was anyone but her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine found their way onto her waist. Her tongue pressed against my bottom lip and suddenly images of Rob flipped into my mind and I replaced her with him pulling her hard into my arms.

I pushed my tongue past her lips and dipped into her mouth moaning as my hands traced up her side. I stopped when I felt a curve under my thumb and pulled back remembering just where I was and who she was. My thumb was at the underwire of her bra and she was pressing into my hips with my thigh between her legs. I pushed her away and frowned.

"Stop. In the six months we've been together you've never acted this way, don't start now"

She looked up at me with water filled eyes and bit her lower lip.

"And I never had to in order to get you to look at me" She cried balling her small hands into fists.

"Look, I'm not in a good place in my head right now and you're not giving me an inch of space to sort through it."

She shook her head "Let me help you, I want to know what the problem is so we can work through it"

"Linda, _**you**_ are the problem" I hissed annoyed at her clingy response.

I knew I'd just pulled a douche move but I really couldn't control it. I didn't get much of a chance to apologize before nodded and turned to leave.

"I knew it, I just wish you would have told me" She whispered turning to leave.

"Me too, sorry" I whispered back knowing what an ass I was.

She nodded again and made off towards her car.

I walked back out of the shed to the back yard and felt a bit of panic rise in my chest when Rob was nowhere in sight.

"She gone?" Uncle Barry asked.

I nodded and continued looking around for my best friend making my way out to the front yard where all the cars were parked which was where I found him. He was pressed into a black car I didn't recognize throat deep in Roy's tongue. I felt myself get physically sick with jealousy watching. I turned to leave until I heard a loud thump and turned to see Roy flat on his ass.

"Dude, not cool!" Rob yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't like you that way. You're a good friend Roy but that's it" He added wiping away at his mouth.

Roy smirked and looked over to where I was standing before he got into the black car waving at me with a wink speeding off. Son of a… He knew I was watching. He wanted me to see that, but why? I looked to Rob that had turned a million different shades of red as he blew past me back into the house.

I stood there looked at the door that closed behind him a little dumbfounded. I had no idea what was going on but I was sure as hell going to find out. I zipped into the back yard where the missing members of the League like Batman had showed up and were hovering around Robin. I walked over in the middle of their little circle and threw my arm around Rob's neck with a signature grin joining in the conversation of how excited he must or must not be about turning sixteen and being able to drive. I'd gotten my license two years ago and thought it was the most useless piece of paper in the world.

Me drive. Pff. Right. Poor pedestrians. I barely had the art of walking at a human pace down, if I were to drive they'd need to make posts out of rubber. The older heroes eventually wandered off to go eat and I pulled Rob even tighter under my arm when he tried to squirm away.

"KF, Not now, please. I know you saw it and that you're probably freaking out but-" I took a piece of cake that I had stolen and shoved it in his mouth to shut him up. I knew he had a sweet tooth and this would be the perfect way to shut his pretty little mouth for a moment.

Gross. I just thought of his mouth as pretty. I cringed but tried to go back to my previous train of though.

"Rob, don't know, and don't care. You can tell me later when I'm kicking your ass all over the place at Mortal Combat. I know you got it from my Uncle and I so call dibs on player one"

He turned to me licking the icing around the corners of his lips, which I found extremely hot by the way, and shook his head.

"Yeah KF, if you can even take a foot long enough off the floor to kick me and not fall over" He teased shoving me in the shoulder and turning to get more cake. I zipped to the table and picked up a plate piling it with at least two of everything before sitting next to Artemis at the table and breathing it down.

"Hey, what was with little miss sunshine driving off like someone peed in her corn flakes?" She asked taking a bite out of her cake.

"We broke up" I mumbled thought a mouth full of finger sandwiches.

She set her food down and looked at me in disbelief.

"About time, I was wondering how long you were going to pretend you didn't hate her" She gloated before taking her cake up again

"You knew?"

"Duh Kid Idiot. It was written all over your face, you nearly gagged every time she came near you" She said twirling her fork through the icing that she left on the side.

I stuck my finger in the icing and licked it all off her plate with a huge grin.

"It's over just forget about it"

She nodded and got up to toss her plate joining Kaldur in the corner where he stood pulling him into conversation.

I was about half way through my mountain of food when I felt a light hand on my shoulders and snapped out of my eating trance to see whose it was. Robin shook his head at me and frowned.

"You're an animal KF" He chuckled sitting next to me.

I shrugged and swallowed the food that was in my mouth.

"So are you really going back to the mountain so we can talk about what happened earlier?" He asked me nervously

"Yeah, duh, how else do you think I'm going to kick your ass at Mortal Kombat?"

Robin grinned and took one of the mini sandwiches from my plate popping it in his mouth.

"Hey, skinny fingers off the food Boy Wonder!" I whined pulling the plate towards me protectively.

He smiled wider and stole another one before hopping away with that annoying laugh of his. I don't care how close we are, you don't take my food. Rule number one. End of story. There would be justice for this moment; I swore it over my last piece of pie.

By the time I'd finished cleaning up Uncle Barry's place and made it back to the mountain, Rob was already in his room in his sweat pants with Mortal Kombat on and waiting.

"Wanna talk before or after you lose?" He asked somewhat sheepishly

"During sounds fine"

I sat in my usual spot and snatched the remote out of his hand handing him the second player remote.

"Told you I call dibs on player one"

He snorted but shrugged and went on to choose his character.

"Hey, Rob, why don't we put a bet on this, just to make it more interesting?"

He stopped flipping through the characters and turned to me with a suspicious smile. If there was one thing I knew it was that my best friend _never_ turned down a bet. Finger sandwich, here's to you.

"Name it"

"Loser streaks naked through the mountain going door to door wishing everyone a good night personally"

Robin nodded and put his game face on.

"Can't wait to see Artemis pounding in your face when you show up at her door with your junk out"

I felt ice run up my spine at that comment. That's a possibility I hadn't taken into consideration. Me losing was never an option as far as I was concerned but now, it was a matter of life and death.

"What's wrong West? _Scared?"_ He asked pulling and almost Jokerish grin.

"Nope" I replied choosing my character.

The third round finally ended with me kicking Rob's sorry ass with maybe two hit points left. I could feel the sweat making the controller swivel in my hand and dropped it as I threw my hands up in victory. It was weird that I'd won, usually Robin wipes the floor with me at this game but he'd sat almost too still during the game, the remote glued to his lap. What ever. At this point I didn't care, I'd _won_.

"You know we forgot to talk" Rob shot out quickly

"No worries, we can talk, and then you can streak"

"Fine. So you're not whelmed that I kissed a guy?"

Well in all honesty I wasn't. Not much can freak you out about your best friend when you catch them ramming a sex toy up their ass so I answered omitting that part.

"Not really, I'm more freaked by the person than their gender. I mean, Roy? Come on dude"

Robin lowered his head and sighed.

"I wasn't expecting that. He wanted to show me his new car and threw me against it the second you stepped into view" He mumbled out

I could see a blush spreading across his face as he fumbled with the joy stick on his controller. The idea of Rob being cute just kept gnawing more and more at the back of my head.

"Why the hell would he do that? And don't even tell me you didn't see that he was all over you when I went to talk to Linda!"

"He was? And what happened to Linda?" He asked curiously as realization set in that I hadn't received a message in hours.

"Broke up"

"Seriously?" He asked in shock.

"Seriously now I want you naked and running Rob" I said holding my hand out for his clothes with my own impish grin.

He turned bright red and shook his head no.

"I don't think it's a good idea KF, not right now"

"Can't back out of a bet Rob. You know that"

With a sigh he stood and dropped his pants, his face borderline purple in embarrassment and that's when I understood _why_ not now. He was rock hard. From what I have no idea but he was. Again, earlier came into my mind and I licked my lips while staring at his junk which probably looked really, really wrong.

"Wally?" He asked nervously moving his hands to cover himself as best as possible. I lifted my eyes quickly to his beet red face and mumbled an apology. He cautiously stepped closer to me and for the second time tonight, I was kissed without warning. I could feel the blood racing under my skin as he pressed into me and placed my hands in his hair tilting his face up to mine to deepen the kiss. I had no idea what I was doing but I was thoroughly enjoying it. I had my best friend, naked kissing me. This was going to be fun to explain to myself later. Later being keyword. I don't do multiple thoughts. The one dominant right now was best friend, naked on me.

His arms wrapped around my neck and mine lowered across his sides down to the small of his back where my fingers dug in pulling him against me. This was so wrong, so very horribly wrong but so very horribly hot. The tips of my fingers began absently rubbing small circles against the flesh just above his ass alternating between barely there touches and pressured ones which made him moan into the kiss, my tongue going into his mouth as it opened. I have no idea when I gained sexy skills but I was doing a mini celebratory dance in my head not to be messing this up right now.

His hands lifted and gripped my hair pulling me down with him on the couch. I shifted on top of him so that he could move his legs and resumed the kiss licking and pulling at his lower lip. I wanted to taste him again so badly. He was sweet, like you'd expect from a guy that lived on a sugar high all the time. He slightly parted his lips and I got my wish pushing my tongue against his which he happily responded to this time. By the time I noticed, his fingers were dancing along the edge of my shirt and I pulled up breathlessly.

"Rob, what are we doing?" I asked nervously.

His glasses had fallen off and he was under me, still hard and flushed, his chest heaving violently as it finally saw air again. He opened his eyes looking at me and did that forsaken lip bite that I was getting more and more into every time he did it. I lifted my eyes from his lips to the bright blue pools slightly higher up and felt my jaw drop. Holy crap on a cracker I'd seen Robin without his mask.


	2. Good girls go bad

**Whoa :3 I'm totally thrilled with the feed back I've gotten so far from this. I will definitely be continuing it and am looking forward to more feedback and advice on possible things the boys might end up doing :) **

**Anyway, the song for this chapter is Good girls go Bad by Cobra Starship, hope you all enjoy ^^**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Good girls go bad ~

. His eyes were amazing. They were a crazy shade of blue that sparkled like water in the midday sun. If I had eyes like that, I'd probably hide them too.

"Dude your eyes"

Robin moved his hand to his face confirming the loss of his glasses and sighed.

"Nice to meet you, Richard Grayson" He mumbled sheepishly.

"Now I'm whelmed" I uttered in shock

He laughed a bit and rolled his eyes.

Whoa! I saw an actual eye roll instead of just imagining it.

"Uhm, KF, I'm sorry for kissing you. You can get off if you want…" He said turning his head to the side.

Right now I really didn't care that he'd kissed me or that he was naked or that we were in a compromising position. I wanted to see his eyes again. I turned his face in my hand so that he'd face me again smiling when blue stared up at me curiously. So far, without even trying, I'd made all the wrong moves. I'd seen him off himself, get kissed by Speedy, made him undress, let him kiss me and kissed shamelessly right back, I saw him without his glasses on and I'd probably made it worse turning his face to make him look at me when he was embarrassed out of his skin for what we'd just done which probably seemed to make it look as though I wanted him.

Those thoughts slowly lingered in my mind and it clicked that I was totally leading my best friend on.

"Now what?" I verbalized my last thought.

"I don't know…" He replied looking up at me with that pitiful expression I'd only seen a handful of times in the ten years I'd known him.

"I don't exactly know what the protocol is for post kissing your best bro behavior is"

He pursed his lips into a thin line and seemed to go into one of those internal bat-dialogues he went through when he was trying to find a solution. I was probably supposed to be thinking of something too but for some reason, neither one of us had moved. I was still between his very naked legs within millimeters of his face and the lips which he'd taken to biting into a deep to shade of red. Throwing reason to the wind, I lowered my lips to his pulling the flesh he'd been biting between my own teeth sucking gently on it.

"Stop biting your lower lip" I mumbled before pulling it back with another small bite.

He whimpered and I could feel the goose bumps spread across his skin.

"Sorry" he whispered staring up into my eyes again.

"KF, I lied when I said I didn't know why Roy had kissed me. Well not totally lied… I didn't make sense of it until now. He called it his birthday gift to me, I just now got it" Robin mumbled, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke due to the closeness still between us.

"Why did he do it then?"

I felt that little pang of jealousy again thinking of the way Roy was practically sucking out Rob's tonsils against the car earlier..

"To make you jealous" He mumbled licking at my bottom lip.

I felt chills run down my spine. Somehow, I still freak out at how well Roy can get us to play into his games. He's done that since way back in the Titan days. He'd come up with ridiculous demands and before we even realized it; he has us where he wanted us… though why he wants me between Robin's legs is beyond me.

"Oh… But why Rob? Why did he want me to be jealous of him?"

"Because… Crap really, you're going to make me say it?" He asked with a huff

"Dude, I don't even know what _it_ is so, yeah, I'm going to make you say it"

"I like you KF, not just as a bro" He admitted closing his eyes, probably preparing for me to freak out which, I was about to do. But then, I guess I kind of knew. If him cumming with my name on his lips wasn't a dead give away, the way he sat close to me during movies and video games probably did, the nights I'd wake up to have his legs twined in mine did. The kiss he'd pulled me into a few minutes ago did. The signs were staring me dead in the face for as long as I can remember but I didn't wanna see it.

"Rob…"

He cringed and turned his head away and I choked on my words swallowing them back down. I had no idea how I felt about him right now. He did feel good under me, his kisses were hot and he'd turned me on, a painful reminder still pressing against his thigh but those aren't feelings I want to start things on. I'd just messed up one relationship and I don't wanna mess things up with him. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. I even know his secret identity now which was the last wall between us. Now he lay there, vulnerable, naked and anxiously waiting for me to push him away.

"Rob, I don't know how I feel. I don't want to mess up our friendship. I just fucked up really bad with Linda; I don't want to do that to you too. I'm a sucky boyfriend" I admitted with a sigh

He turned his face back to me, the tension in his body loosening somewhat. "So you're not going to run away and never look at me again?" He asked nervously

"No, I'm just as guilty for what happened just now. If I didn't want you or like you, I could have just pushed you away and as you may have noticed I didn't exactly say no… or dislike it for the record"

He smirked up at me and pulled me down into another kiss which I couldn't help but give into. Did I mention he's really good with his mouth? Just in case I forgot - he's really good with his mouth. I moved my hand down to his thigh that hung over the side of the game couch and hitched it over my hip grinding down into him. He gasped and arched his back up with a silent moan. I needed to get off ASAP, it was starting to hurt and pulse, something with which my pants and boxers were not helping in.

There was a knock against the metal door and I glared at the offensive noise slowly pulling off of Robin.

"Yeah?" He asked putting on his best normal voice.

I tossed him his pants and glasses which he quickly threw on and sat back on the couch with controller in hand as he opened the door. M'Gann stood there beaming a smile holding out a plate full of cookies.

"M'Gann, why are you making us cookie at…" Robin turned his eyes to his watch and frowned "Two in the morning?" He questioned arching an eyebrow under his glasses.

"I saw the light on under the door and figured you two were still awake and possibly hungry. I can't sleep anyway" She added still holding out the cookies.

Robin took them and turned around looking to me probably trying to see if I was buying any of this, which I wasn't. As much as I loved cookies and food, no normal person or alien just pops in at two in the morning to hand them to you.

"M'Gann, please don't treat me like an idiot, I don't care for it" Robin hissed crossing his arms.

M'Gann's smile continued and she smacked herself in the forehead mid epiphany

"Hello M'Gann, you forgot the milk" She said flying back into the kitchen.

"Please tell me she's not that dense" Robin said flatly turning to face me shoving the cookies in my hands.

"Iunno Rob, maybe this is normal in her mind. I'm sure her huge lump of muscle probably doesn't sleep much either so she might assume that as long as we're up we're hungry"

"Maybe but I still have my suspicions. If it were just you, that would be totally believable. You're hungry no matter what… which speaking of; it's probably been over an hour since you stuffed your face, what gives?" Robin asked now turning his suspicion to me.

I hadn't really thought about it but now that he mentioned it, I was almost as hungry as I was horny which for me, not a good combo. I tossed one of the cookies in my mouth and shrugged.

"Iunno, had other things that were keeping my mouth busy" I teased with a wink.

Robin blushed and he adjusted his glasses pretending to be unaffected.

"Shut up KF" He mumbled

"You're the one that asked dude" I said tossing two more cookies in my mouth.

M'Gann then returned with a glass of milk to each of us and waved before floating off again.

Robin took his seat next to me and took one of the cookies taking a small bite out of it.

"Dude, ever wonder how her and Supey do it?" I muffled out through the cookies in my mouth.

Robin took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes trying to squeeze the sleep out of them.

"Not particularly Wally, no" He replied flatly.

"Come on, you're lying. You never bothered to think about how a test-tube meta human with the social skills of an angry cave man and a ditzy alien that bases human knowledge off old tv shows and walks around in the form of a human do the nasty?"

He glared at me and shook his head.

"I don't like to think of my team mate's sex lives" He deadpanned.

"Didn't seem like it when you were moaning out my name as you came against your wall" I blurted out before I could catch myself.

Crap. I'd just admitted to watching him earlier. If he hadn't flipped on me yet, he was about to.

"What are you talking about KF?" He asked with a shaky voice, his eyes darting to the spot on the wall he'd been leaning into earlier.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that but, you really should close your door when you do that stuff. Bro tip"

"You _saw_ that?" He asked mortified.

"Again, door was open" I defended.

He buried his hands in his face and sat still, Batman still which unnerved me a bit.

"Rob?"

"And you didn't freak out?" He asked looking up at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, kinda to be honest with you, but then I kinda freaked myself out more 'cause I thought it was hot"

I really needed to work on the idea of think before you speak because that's another thing on the list of really stupid things I should have died without saying.

"You did?" He questioned turning slightly towards me.

"I guess. This is kind of weird for me, give me a break" I growled crossing my arms.

"Look Rob, just… What are we going to do now? We can't pretend today never happened because it did. I don't know how I feel about this, I like boobs Robin, something you really don't have but at the same time I like touching you and kissing you. I'm crap at lying, especially to you. You can see through my nonsense so I'm not even trying." I admitted fisting my hair between my fingers in frustration.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me pitifully.

"Just leave it alone for now KF. It can be what ever. You're right, it's not going away, I know I'm going to think about it every time I look at you. I already told you I like you. No one forgets their first make out, especially if it's with the best friend they have a thing for but, at the same time, I'm not going to push you into anything, you're impulsive, if I push, you're going to push back. I just want to be what ever you need me to be, your best friend, boyfriend, sex friend, what ever as long as friend is somewhere in there. I just don't want to mess us up" He said, his voice winding down with each word.

I didn't wanna mess us up either. Robin was the only person in the world that always had my back no matter what. I'd die for him and I knew he'd do the same. We were just close that way. I didn't know what I wanted from him I just knew that I agreed, what ever it was, friend needed to be somewhere in the mix.

"Can we try the first and partially the last part of those three friends and see if the second one happens?" I asked trying to find a plausible solution

"First and last? You mean best friends and sex friends?" He asked in amusement.

"Well, yea kinda on the sex friends part. I don't know if I'd actually go all the way but what we just did was fun. I want to do it more often. I just don't know where it's going from there. I know I care about you, I always have and always will, you're my bro no matter what and I'm afraid to hurt you by saying that I'll be in a relationship with you and then watching it turn out just like my last one. I don't want to hate you" I creaked out feeling my voice break at the tears that were building in my eyes.

The thought of hating Rob freaked me out. More than anything that could have been said or done here tonight. He could tell me he was Joker's pet cat and that wouldn't freak me out as much. Robin crawled into my lap and held my face in his hands placing his lips against mine.

"I don't want anything you're not ready to give me Wally, relax. I trust you not to royally screw this up. You won't hurt me" He whispered before kissing me again.

Between his kisses and continued comforting words, I found myself relaxing into his arms and rested my head against his shoulder. His fingers moved to the back of my neck where they expertly danced around soothing the tense muscles. I moaned appreciatively and closed my eyes running my hand up and down his thighs.

"KF, think we should sleep?" He asked pulling his fingers away from my neck.

I whined at the lack of contact but turned to look at him anyway.

"I guess"

"You want to stay here? I can continue" He said as his fingers found my neck again.

"Mmmm" Was the best I could force out with a nod.

He chuckled and got off my lap to turn off the tv and the light. I lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it into a corner, my jeans following it closely as I flopped face down on his bed.

"You smell good" I mumbled as my face found its way into his pillow.

"Thanks?" He asked pushing me aside to make room for himself pulling the blanket over us.

"Turn on your side" He mumbled as the tips of his fingers moved from my spinal cord up to my neck.

I shivered and complied turning on my side to face him. The fingers on his right hand continued their previous work on my neck and his left traced small lines along my chest and stomach. Usually, this would probably tickle like hell but right now, mingled with the feeling of fingers kneading the back of my neck, it was just oddly relaxing. I rested my forehead against Robin's and placed one of my hands on his hips before falling asleep.

x-x

I moved to turn and roll onto my stomach and frowned at the warm wall in the way. That's when I remembered that walls aren't supposed to be warm. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled when I thought back to what had happened last night. I was single. Linda was no longer and epic thorn in my side and my best friend just got upgraded to what ever it is people are before they become boyfriends. I particularly find it lame that I got further with my best friend after one night than I did with my ex in six months. I mean dude, I get respect and not going over boundaries but I'm 18 and a guy, I have needs. Kisses on the cheek and those half assed mommy-daddy kisses weren't cutting the cake anymore.

Just to test the new waters I knew I was treading lightly on, I pulled Rob closer to my chest burying my nose into the nape of his neck. He moaned sleepily and pulled my hand under his cheek using it as a pillow. Typical. I smirked and bit across his neck and shoulder gently before pulling his ear between my teeth. He shivered and shifted pressing his ass against me with a groan throwing the blanket over his head.

"Let me sleep KF" He whined turning to lie on his back.

Ignoring his pleas, I move my lips to the side of his neck licking and sucking along to his jaw and finally his lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me on top opening his eyes to give me an unamused look.

I smirked at him and gave him another kiss before rolling off and standing at the side of his bed. I turned to see Rob had rolled over facing away from me and was probably back to sleep. This would usually be the other way around but as of yesterday, nothing was normal in my book for us anymore.

I walked down the hallway and into my room looking up at the digital alarm clock, which was still playing my alarm music. That told me it was way past two in the afternoon. This teenie fact would probably account for why I felt like I was going to die of starvation. I looked around the room and noticed the burrito from yesterday still on the floor in its plastic container and smiled ripping it open and stuffing it down my mouth. It wasn't as good as it was warm but whatever, its food. Good enough for me.

I squished the last of the cold burrito into my mouth before tossing off my boxers and jumping in the shower. The rest of my clothes were probably still tossed in some corner of Rob's room. After a quick shower, I tossed on some clothes and jumped onto a stool in the kitchen grabbing an apple taking a huge chunk out of it. Superboy was watching his static and M'Gann was staring at him like he was the program. Kaldur and Artemis were absent and Rob was probably still out cold. Overall, very empty, very boring.

"Booor-iinng" I whined tossing the bitten apple in the air a few times.

I really hope Rob gets up soon, my fingers are practically itching to game. I finished my apple and opened the fridge with my foot glaring at the contents inside trying to find something that would be even remotely more filling than an apple and an old burrito and frowned at the emptiness turning to the freezer instead for frozen pasta. I shut the fridge with my hip and tossed the hard, cold rectangle into the microwave and hit five tapping my foot impatiently waiting for it to finish.

"KF, do you intend to stand there tapping your foot for the full five minutes that thing takes?" Robin asked as he walked into the kitchen stretching.

"I might" I huffed out realizing how dumb I probably looked glaring down a microwave.

"Not everything is as fast as you KF, sit and chill" He mumbled through a yawn resting his head on his arms on top of the counter.

"How is it that _you_ are sleepier than me?"

Robin lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at me before rolling off the stool and zombie walking to his room.

M'Gann turned to give me a sympathetic smile and returned to watching her Supey soap. The microwave finally sounded and I snatched the pasta throwing the box onto a plate and grabbed a fork running to Rob's room. I set the food on the floor in front of the couch and turned on the tv swapping out Mortal Kombat for CoD. Rob came out of his bathroom with a less sleepy look on and a towel loosely around his waist.

"Feel better?" I asked sinking into the couch, ripping the lid off the pasta.

"Much" He said sinking in next to me and taking his control.

"Aren't you gonna put some clothes on?"

He looked down at his lap and shrugged getting up and fumbling through his drawers slipping on a pair of boxers and the shirt I'd left tossed on the floor. He meticulously hung the towel on the shower box rail evening it out before sitting next to me again.

"You know, you never did go through with the bet"

Rob turned to me, his blue eyes swirling with emotion before looking down at the controller in his hand.

"You really wanted me to do that?" He asked somewhat dejectedly.

"Oh come on! Don't do the victim voice!" I whined sinking down in the couch.

"Fine" He snapped his voice going back to normal. I know a bull shitter when I see one.

I picked up my pasta that had now somewhat cooled and twirled it around the fork before sticking the large wad into my mouth noisily.

"Could you _be_ any more pig-like?" He asked narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"You backed out of a bet dude; you have the right to remain _silent_. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a round of revenge on the pending bet that's going to cover this one"

Robin groaned and began clicking away at the buttons pushing ahead along with the rest of the squad on the current mission. Now, not to brag or anything, since it's not something I do very often, but, the one most awesome part of being a speedster is being able to multi task without multi tasking. I can just do one task so fast that I have time to alternate between more than one. Like now. Eating and gaming. Two best things ever.

We played through about six more missions before Rob decided he was bored and hit pause.

"What gives?" I asked turning to look at him.

He didn't really reply he just did that annoying sexy lip bite thing and looked at me like he was waiting for something. I frowned not really sure what it was exactly that he had in mind. Telepathy was a bat thing; I needed things spelled out for me.

"Rob? I need verbal responses. Biting your lip and staring at me, not helping"

He sighed and crawled onto my lap pressing his lips to mine. Oh. Got it. Duh Wally.

I kissed him back and dropped the controller where he had previously been sitting and moved my hand under his thighs holding him against me while I stood and moved him to the bed resting between his legs. He pulled back from the kiss and smirked at me rolling me onto my back. He shifted lower on my body and latched his mouth to my pulse point gently sucking on it. I closed my eyes and held his head against my neck with an appreciative sigh. He took my free hand that wasn't tangled in his hair and moved it back toward his ass and continued kissing across my jaw line.

I gently squeezed the flesh in my hand and moaned at how freakishly soft it was. Dudes weren't supposed to have fleshy round asses but here it was, in all its round fleshy glory. I moved my other hand from his hair to cup the other cheek and squeezed again with a moan.

"Dude you have a nice ass" I mumbled into his neck as I continued to massage it in my hands.

He snickered and moved his fingers to the edge of my shirt which I let him remove this time He sat on my thighs and traced his slim fingers across my chest and stomach licking his lips like he was going to eat me.

"When did you get so horny?" I asked suspiciously. I'd always known him to be the serious, 'I'm going to be an eternal virgin or die trying' type. This was in strict violation of that plan.

"Since you woke up hot" He murmured leaning down to kiss me.

Works for me. I flipped him back to the previous position and nestled myself between his legs pulling my shirt off of him. He may not of have a girly chest but I figured I'd cope, he was a whole different category of sexy and even before I'd decided my best friend was a possible bed target, I'd noticed that and learned to appreciate that. His limbs were long and lean from all the gymnastics and he was pretty much putty, what ever position you folded him into he'd stay. Gay or not, that's something that gets everyone off.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and I pushed his lower half into the mattress slowly building a slow grind between us. Robin moaned loudly into my ear and dug his nails into my back pushing up into the grinds. A wave of pleasure ripped down my stomach and I felt my body vibrate in a low hum. Rob's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as he bit back another moan. I held onto the back of his thighs and began grinding even harder against him pressing as hard as I could against his boxer-clad hard on. With every grind his breath would hitch in his throat and he'd whimper rolling his hips up in ungodly ways as a response.

His hands fumbled clumsily down to my pants and he tugged them open pushing them down with his feet.

"KF, pants off. _Now_." He growled staring up at me though lusting eyes.

I nodded and moved back just enough to kick them off before repressing myself to him. He pulled me into a hungry kiss thrusting his tongue into my mouth and I felt the tingle go straight to my already painful hard on. I don't care if Batman himself walks in through that door right now. Not stopping.

I felt Rob's hand at the waistline of my underwear and met his eyes with mine granting him permission. Hell, if I could beg with my eyes I would. His fingers worked their way under the band wrapping around the tip and I hissed burying my face in his neck as he moaned against mine.

"KF you're huge" He hissed.

I smirked and bit his neck before placing a kiss on it. He whined and moved his hand slowly twisting his wrist whenever he reached the head or the base working up a rhythm.

"Faster" I hissed hating how slowly he was going. It felt too good to go this slow, I needed release fast. This was the second day in a row I was pulsing with need.

He grunted and pushed me up laying me on my back. He hooked his fingers into my boxers and pulled them completely off raking me over with his eyes. I'm not exactly self conscious here but the look he was giving me suddenly made me wish I was. I felt like a slice of really good pizza that was about to be eaten.

He licked his lips and moved lower sitting on my ankles and took me in his hand again pumping a little faster than he previously had been. After another minute or so, he bent over and brushed his lips across the tip sending a full thunderbolt up my spine. I arched my back with a grunt not too thrilled that he'd taken them off. I lowered my eyes to his and felt my blood turn to ice at the evil glint in his eyes before he took me all the way into the back of his throat, his nose pressing against my skin. I screamed out and threw my head back gripping the sheets as he quickly bobbed his head up and down, pretty much the way I saw it in my head when I had this mini fantasy yesterday.

I guess this is what they mean when they say lady in the street but a freak in the bed and let me tell you, they know what they're talking about. He used one of his hands to follow the rhythm his mouth had set and the other was tracing circles on the inside of my thigh. I lowered my hand to the back of his head and pushed deeper into his mouth completely lost in how hot and wet it was. He held my hips down to the bed and continued sucking, hollowing his cheeks out with particularly hard sucks on the tip.

The tingle of the oncoming orgasm began spreading across the back of my thighs and up my stomach and I pulled a little harder on his hair.

"R-Rob, I'm-"

I didn't get a chance to completely warn him because he did something I can't even describe with his tongue and sent me straight into pure bliss. I couldn't think, hear or see anything as my orgasm crashed down. All I could feel was his throat tightening around me as he swallowed everything that poured out. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to see him lifting off and licking his lips like a cat and smiling at me.

I lifted myself onto my elbows so I could look at him somewhat better and gave him a hazy smile.

"Wicked"

He moved up to sit by me and pulled me into an open mouthed kiss pushing his tongue against mine. His usual sweet taste mingled with something bitter and salty flooded my taste buds and I smirked into the kiss. This was so pornographic and I loved it.

I moved back from the kiss and sat up with my back resting on the head board. I wasn't as good with my mouth as he was so I was going to work with the one thing I knew I could work, my hands. I pulled Rob into my lap and pressed his back to my chest and kissed along his neck up to his ear.

"Your turn, boxers off"

He nodded and lifted his ass pulling the boxers off and tossed them aside sitting between my legs again. I lifted him up and closed my legs pressing myself between his cheeks as I lowered him onto my lap. He moaned loudly and his lead lolled back against my shoulder. I moved his hips slowly back and forth against my length and began kissing his neck as one of my hands wrapped around him. He continued the hip movements on his own taking the hint and moaned into my ear panting out a small curse.

I concentrated into my right hand and made it vibrate as I moved it up and down on his cock swirling my thumb slowly over the tip and across the slit. He gasped and grunted out another curse as his hips began to roll faster against me making me completely hard again. My left hand traced up his chest and pinched his nipple between my thumb and forefinger rolling it in time with his hip movements.

"God KF, just kill me why don't you" He whined as he began slightly bouncing in my lap.

I could feel my tip brush against his hole several times and had to contain myself to not cum for a second time at how good it felt. I began pumping him faster and gripped tightly as he bounced harder against my lap letting out one wanton moan after the other. Porn didn't do this justice. His breathing suddenly picked up and I could feel his body tense. He was close. I kissed up his jaw line and he turned his head back pulling me into a sloppy kiss that was made difficult with all the bouncing

I tugged on his lower lips with my teeth and felt him completely tense as hot liquid poured over my hand. After a moment, he resumed his bouncing riding out the rest of his orgasm, my tip accidentally sliding in with a particularly hard bounce down. I felt an intense, tight heat wrap around me and screamed out his name cumming inside him as he continued to bounce pushing me in a little more, the tip now completely inside. I panted as the orgasm ebbed away and moved back out of Rob, the hot liquid smearing between us. He rested his head back on my chest and I kissed along his neck.

He moved off my lap and flopped face down on the bed with sigh and stretched. I copied his idea but stayed on my back instead looking at the glistening liquid on my hand. I slowly brought it to my lips and hesitantly licked it off, curious as to what it might taste like.

It wasn't bad but it wasn't exactly something you'd want to make a popsicle flavor out of. Very tolerable overall. I shrugged to myself and continue to lick it off sucking on my fingers with a pop.

"Stop that KF, I don't wanna be turned on again right now" He groaned

I pulled him onto his side and hugged him placing my nose against his. He smiled weakly and pulled the blanket up curling into my chest. I placed a small kiss on his lips and rested my chin on the top of his head letting myself fall asleep, quite happy with the outcome of our new friendship.


	3. Sex Life

**Finally ch 3 is out! *-* **

**Thank you everyone for the favs, alerts and reviews, it really does make me happy. **

**I want to give a huge special thanks to defying3reason for her beta work on this chapter. She is phenomenal! I really do recommend _all _of her stories. I've read them all and I can honestly say, not only because she's my beta but because of her stories in general, that she is my favorite author on FF of all time. I can't find a single story by her that isn't deep, well written and creative. Her insight on the comic book facts of her characters are so spot on it's mind-boggling. **

**The song for this chapter is Sex Life by D.R.U.G.S, one of my favorite songs at the moment. Always gets my mind in the game when I have to write a sex scene - HINT '-' - **

**Now, onto the story!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Sex Life~

I woke up, stretched and looked over to see that Robin was no longer there. I sat up and ruffled the flatness out of my hair, and saw the digital clock. It was six in the morning and everything was still pitch black. Through the morning daze, I sat there lifelessly trying to get my brain to start when it dawned on me; I'd slept all of Sunday through, crap! Dude, that meant it was Monday! I had school! Double crap! I groaned and flopped onto my back, pulling Rob's pillow over my face. I smiled at the familiar scent and held it to my face for a moment longer than I probably needed to. He had this scent of candy, shampoo and cologne that blended in with his natural smell to fuse into some kind of super powered Wally cat nip. Even though I knew time was dragging away and I needed to get to school, I wanted to stay exactly as I was at that moment.

I finally got the courage to drop the pillow aside. I fumbled around for my underwear, which had found its way under the bed. The door slid open as I dragged my feet, pushing out of the room, and was greeted by a morning-wrecked Artemis with coffee mug and robe in hand.

"Mornin'," I mumbled though a yawn.

She looked at me curiously and arched an eyebrow.

"So you finally figured out the second most obvious detail of your love life?," She asked with her free hand on her hips.

"What are you already whining about at this early hour in my day? Don't I usually get until at least eight to have to hear your horrible voice?"

She rolled her eyes, but continued on anyway, ignoring my comment.

"You got it through your thick skull that you needed to dump little miss sunshine and now I guess you finally figured out that your best friend has been eye-fucking you, and vise-versa, for as long as any of us can remember," She said, her eyes fixing on my boxers.

"I didn't eye fuck Rob!" I whined out in protest.

"Every time he so much as stretched your eyes flew to his ass," She added.

"You're insane."

"Ok sure KF, whatever you say. Doesn't matter now; you're banging him anyway," She mused, rolling the mug in her hands.

"I'm definitely not banging him. Don't say it like that, it sounds weird coming from you! And we're not having sex by the way, so shut up before I puke the breakfast I didn't have on you."

"Seriously? Can you be any more _dense? _ What kind of person comes out of a guy's room that they aren't banging in their underwear at six in the morning?_"_ She asked, twisting her face in annoyance.

"A _me_ person," I shot back crossing my arms.

"Sure Wally, if you're not banging him yet, you're going to be soon," She said staring at me through her eye lashes as she took a long sip from her coffee.

"Dude, no way!"

"Way!" She replied, waving me off before stepping into her room.

I stormed into my room in a huff. Why is it that everything I do or think is so obvious to people? Where does that dumb blonde get off, thinking she knows everything about what I do or feel? I really didn't want to think about it right then. I didn't want to go pound her vocal chords in or be late for class. After a quick shower, I breezed through the kitchen, grabbed four of M'Gann's waffles off the sink, and stuffed them in my mouth before rushing to school. I had exactly thirty-six seconds to be there: just enough time.

I burst through the door for history class just as the bell rang and tumbled into my chair. I looked around the classroom, expecting the usual eye rolls and snickers, but got nothing. Everyone had this bland look on their faces as if I hadn't just nearly kissed the floor trying to get into my seat. Two of the girls in the back were crying, and a third was comforting them. Another guy had his face buried in his hands, looking like he'd just signed off his mother's will. I turned to the scrawny kid that always sat next to me and poked him.

"Dude, what's going on?"

He shook his head and turned his eyes up to meet me.

"Mike died," He whispered

Mike… Mike…the name was familiar, but I really didn't seem to find a face to match to it.

"Dude, who's Mike?" I asked obliviously.

"You seriously don't remember? You're probably the only person on Earth that didn't wail his face into the pavement at least once."

I frowned and tried to think a little harder until it struck me

"The feminine kid that has Art with us third period?"

He nodded and hugged himself, and I felt a tightening in my chest. He was right, I was one of the few people that didn't pancake his face into the ground. I kinda thought he was an alright guy. He never bothered me, but people didn't exactly take to him too well. He was short and thin and extremely girly. He could pass for a chick if he tried, I'm sure of it, and he was openly gay to top it off, which in this place is as good as having a Western Wanted poster out on your head. Aside from Tim and Eric, who were very in your face and flamboyant with their gayness (like when they all but had sex in the hallway), Mike was the only other openly gay kid. And even Tim and Eric picked on him.

"How'd he die?"

The kid shook his head again. "He killed himself. Single gunshot through his head."

I clutched my stomach where my waffles were moshing around violently and took a deep breath. That mess made me think. Despite all three of them being guys, they _looked_ gay. I don't know what it is about some guys but their voices, their faces, their posture, the way they walked…natural things about them just screamed gay. Did those things happen to your body after you decided to be gay, or were people just born gay? Did _**I**_ look gay? I felt panic buzz in my chest and lifted my hand. I asked permission to be excused to the bathroom.

The teacher nodded and I ran, not even caring if anyone saw me going that fast. I stood in front of the large mirror above the sink and stared myself down for features I generally associated with 'gays'. I didn't feel any different, and I didn't have any urge to go on shopping sprees or giggle. I definitely wasn't into the idea of twisting my hips as I walked, snapping my fingers or calling chicks "girlfriend" in a ghetto fabulous tone. God, I know I sounded so cliché, I know, but bear with me. I didn't exactly have a "How to go Gay for Dummies" book. I didn't really have anything to base myself off of; the gay population of Happy Harbor tended to hide pretty well for that exact reason.

I slipped my cell phone out of my back pocket and hit green twice. There was only one person on earth right now that could calm me down; the same exact person that was making me anxious. After about three rings he answered, and I felt the anxiety drain out at the familiar voice.

"KF? What's up? Not like you to call me in the middle of class," He said with a sigh.

"Rob, I'm freaking out man, Mike is dead."

"KF, who the heck is Mike?" He asked.

I could picture him looking at the phone like it had mutated, and I smiled a bit.

"Gay kid that everyone wailed on…he shot himself."

"Did _you_ do anything to him?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"No, course not-never needed to-he was pretty ok, but dude! I don't want to kill myself, and I don't want to walk around and talk with a lisp snapping my fingers in people's faces with a whiney 'tude! I don't want to have a squeaky voice and a girly body that makes people want to stuff me in lockers!"

There was a moment of silence before I heard Rob erupt into laughter on the other side of the phone.

"Seriously? _That's_ what bothers you out of all this?" He asked breathlessly as he continued to laugh.

"Don't laugh! This isn't funny man!"

"KF, it's hilarious. It sucks that the kid died. It is a really crappy reality that a lot of people go through, but killing himself wasn't his only choice, it was just the only one he saw available. Not every gay person is kicked around and stuffed in lockers. And stop being so stereotypical! What makes you think they all have lisps and snap their fingers all the time?" He asked in a somewhat more serious tone of voice.

"Well, I'm basing it off of what I see. I only know like three gay people, and they're like that."

"Do I snap my fingers, have a lisp, or walk funny?" He deadpanned.

"Well, no, not really…but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have no idea what I see in you. You're so _dense," _ He groaned.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately. Care to tell me what for this time?"

"I'm gay. I thought telling you I had feelings for you then sucking you off kind of gave that away," He grumbled.

Click. Thoughts fell in place and, yet again, I had missed the totally obvious.

"Oh. Right. That."

"Yeah, that. Does it bother you now that it's registered in your brain?" He asked with a sigh.

I thought about it. My best friend was gay. And he was gay for _me._ I'd almost screwed him last night and gotten the best blow job _ever._ Did I mind?

"No, it doesn't bother me."

"Then suck it up and get to class. I'm sure your teacher has probably noticed you've been gone for the over five minutes we've been talking. I know mine has," He informed with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry bro, I'll drop by later and we can talk?"

"Yeah, sure. See you then," He replied before hanging up.

I slipped the phone back into my pocket, walked at a normal pace to class, and retook my seat. I guessed Rob was right; I never bothered to associate people with a title. I saw people and their role in my life. I'd never put Robin and gay in the same description because to me, despite his sexual orientation, he was more than that. He was pretty much my brain since apparently, the one I do have can't even figure out basic concepts. I needed him to always be there for me. I don't know how I'd have gone through half my life without him pointing out the obvious for me, like he'd done just now.

Despite my stupidity, there was one connection I was able to make on my own. Yesterday and the last ten years had taught me that I loved my best friend. Completely. It didn't matter how dumb I was, or how easily distracted; he'd always been by my side in his own clingy way, and I'd never left him or gotten tired of him. He wouldn't be like Linda because he wasn't wrong for me the way she was. He got me: he knew me inside and out. Nothing about me came as a shock to him. This was probably what Artemis had been getting at earlier. Even if my brain didn't know I wanted him, the rest of me did and it seemed the feeling was mutual, except he wasn't a moron. He was able to put two and two together with his feelings about me and figure them out.

New Year's was kind of far away at the time, but I decided I was going to make a resolution to stop being so blind. I'd missed out on years of being with him because I was just that _dense_. First period was barely halfway through, but I couldn't wait long enough to get back to the mountain and tell Rob that I'd figured it out, that I didn't care if I did develop some lisp or odd attraction to Madonna and Sex in the City. I loved him, and I wanted to run to where ever he was and scream it, I wanted him and the world to know it.

x-x

Eighth period finally rolled around. My leg shook nervously under my hand as the clock went by (at a record slow pace just to piss me off) before it finally rang. I ran as fast I could without being suspicious until I reached a clearing where it was safe enough for me to take off. I'd considered going to the mountain and waiting for him there, but I couldn't wait that long, so I just ran all the way to Gotham and stood in the middle of a busy street with a frown until I recalled that I had absolutely no idea where he went to school. I'd already seen his face and knew his name, so it really wasn't supposed to be a huge secret anymore, right?

I pulled out my phone and hit away angrily at the buttons before hitting and got my reply in a few seconds.

_**Why do you want to know where I go to school?**_

Rob and his Bat habit of questioning everything.

_**Just do. Can you tell me or not?**_

I tapped my foot and looked around at the people rushing around while I waited for my reply. It took a bit longer than the first, but sure enough, it came.

_**Gotham Academy**_.

Wait, wasn't that the school for rich kids? I shrugged it off and asked the next lady that passed by me if she knew where it was. She lifted her fat finger to the building across the street and rolled her eyes at me. What a _nice_ lady. Gotham sucks. People here need to get the sticks out of their asses ASAP. I walked past the giant gates and lifted myself onto the short wall. I swung my legs back and forth as I waited, and looked across the hundreds of glass windows and rolled my eyes. Stupid rich people, they had no idea what a good school was. This place looked more like a medieval funeral home than a place I'd want to spend half my life studying.

I rested my eyes on a particular window and squinted, trying to check if I was seeing things. Nope, I wasn't. I'd recognize that bored face anywhere, even smooshed into a hand. I pulled my cell out, texted him, and stared at the window with a huge smirk on my face. I saw him shift in his chair and fumble with his phone before he looked out the window to where I was. I waved and saluted him army style, and he gave me a thumbs up, and I assume a smile, but the window was pretty far away.

Around three, the bell rang and hundreds of snooty rich kids breezed by, giving me dirty looks and whispering. I guess having a red haired guy sitting on your school wall doesn't go over well with the elite. Rob dashed over to where I was sitting, and I hopped down, raising my hand for a high five which he readily gave me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Still having a nervous breakdown over nothing?" He asked, slinging his bag over one of his shoulders as we walked to the sidewalk past the gate.

"Shut up dude, you know you're the brains between us."

"I know," He said with a satisfied smirk.

"So where are we going?"

He arched an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms. "We?"

"Well yeah. You don't think I ran all this way just to see your dorky face, do you?"

"Uh yeah, pretty much," He snickered.

I opened my mouth to shoot him down with a comeback, but thought better of it.

"Fine, dorky face seen. I'll get going then."

"Shut up Wally. Alfred is driving me home. You in?," He asked, throwing his bag with a thud against my chest.

"I get to see your house? Sweet!"

He scoffed, turning to get into some shiny black limo that pulled up giving the old guy driving it a cheerful greeting and looked back at me expectantly.

"Do you need a formal invitation West?" He asked, poking his head out of the car.

I shook my head no and slid in next to him. I looked around the car, and felt really poor being in it. I was almost afraid to sit on the leather and wreck it. I couldn't afford an inch of fabric in that car if I worked my whole life trying. He pushed down a button and the window that shut the space between us and the driver opened. He leaned forward excitedly and placed a hand on the uniformed shoulder.

"Alfred, this is Wally, a friend of mine, he's going to be joining us this afternoon.," He announced with a grin plastered across his face.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Master Wallace" He replied in a polite before pulling out to the street.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too _Al_.," I replied with emphasis on the nick name.

I hated being called by my full name it was so-ugh. And wait, how'd he know my name was Wallace? Maan so not cool! Wallace sounds so lame! I huffed and crossed my arms pouting so I was sure he could see me in his rear-view mirror. I knew I saw his lip twist up in a smile but I pretended I didn't. The thought of being mocked was not something I was digging.

Rob slumped down in the seat shutting the window again and rested his head on my shoulder as he quietly stared out the window. I looked down at him and thought about what he'd said earlier. He really didn't give off those gay vibes like I'd imagined every gay guy does. He's not girly and his voice isn't weird. He's just Rob. I guessed I could deal with that. I wanted to deal with that; he was kind of worth it.

I slipped my hand onto his leg and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. He looked up to meet my eyes and gave me a warning look before turning his eyes back to the window. I took that as a personal challenge. He should know by now that telling me not to do something was as good as saying "please do it". I slipped my hand further up his thigh and cupped him through his uniform, giving him a challenging glare. He returned it, squirming in his seat, trying to move my hand (which was fixed in place and not going anywhere anytime soon).

"You push, I push back," I whispered in his ear.

He shivered and tried to pry my hand off, and probably would have been successful if I didn't keep my word about pushing back. I dipped my hand lower, my fingers almost under his ass, and vibrated my hand. He gasped loudly and covered his mouth with his hand. He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a stare-down that the Bat himself would have been proud of…if it weren't for the fact that he was getting hard against my palm.

"I warned you."

He frowned, crossed his arms over his chest in defeat, and spread his legs out a little, giving my hand a bit more room to move. I spread my fingers out a little more, continuing to vibrate them as my hand moved around in a circular motion. He pressed his lips into a thin line and tried to keep his attention off of what I was doing by looking at everything but me, which was kind of annoying.

"If I stop, will you look at me?"

He nodded and bit down on his lower lip nervously. With a final good press, I slid my hand back to his thigh and stopped the vibrations. He let out a shaky breath and turned his eyes up to meet mine.

"Stop biting your lip!" I whined, while I used my thumb to pull it out from under his front teeth.

"Why does it bother you so much?" He asked with an angry sigh.

"It doesn't bother me, but unless you want your buddy up there to see my tongue stuck down your throat, I suggest you stop it."

His eyes widened and a pink hue spread out over the apples of his cheeks.

"Sorry," He mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

I pulled his hands apart and laced his fingers with mine, resting our joined hands on his lap.

He seemed unsure for a moment, but he didn't say anything else. He sat quietly for the rest of the ride, which lasted all of five minutes before we pulled into a gothic, bimbo-less version of the playboy mansion. If I'd even thought of breathing right then I'd have been charged by the millisecond. Rob popped the door opened and stepped out with his bag over his shoulder, and hung off the door, looking impatiently at me.

"Today please?"

I scooted across the seat and stepped out, following him through the giant maze. We went upstairs into one of the rooms.

"Your room?" I asked, drooling over the TV.

"Yeah, pretty much," He replied, pulling his tie off and tossing it over a chair along with his jacket.

I skimmed my hands along the infinite rows of games and different stations and glared at him.

"You've been holding out on me dude! Not cool!"

He laughed and pulled me away from the games, shaking his head.

"I know, I held out because I knew once you saw these you would forget I existed, much like you're about to do now. Which brings me back to point number one. Why the trip all the way here to meet me at school?," He asked, letting go of my wrist that he'd used to draw me away from my dream come true.

Oh, right! I'd forgotten all about that. So much for New Year's resolution. I pulled him into my arms and held his face between my hands, tilting it up to mine for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck and licked at my bottom lip before sucking on it and pulling away. I moved my hand down his neck, trailing my thumb over his collar bone, and popped a few buttons open on his shirt.

"You're horny?" He asked, sounding frustrated as he closed his shirt back up.

"Yes, but that's not why I came. I came because we need to talk."

I saw dread flash in his eyes before he moved away to sit on the edge of his bed. He gave me a weak smile and nodded.

"You're freaked out about us after the incident at your school with the gay kid, aren't you?" He asked, rubbing one of his arms nervously.

"No, actually, I kind of had a brilliant revelation after our chat this morning," I replied with a huge trademark grin.

He gave me a doubtful look, but nodded for me to continue.

"I wanna try the second friend."

His mouth dropped and snapped shut a few time as he tried to fumble for a response, which he seemed to be fresh out of.

"Rob?"

"Uh… Seriously KF? How _does_ your brain function? A gay kid killing himself makes you want to date me?" He asked, stupefied.

"Ew, no. When you put it that way it sounds just plain creepy."

"Then please explain. I'm not following," He said, resting his chin in his palm.

"Well, you made a pretty solid point about how you weren't an 'in your face'…" I began, with a pause to show the air quoting around each of the three words, "kind of gay, and I thought to how much my life would suck without you. I know things won't end up messed up between us because she was wrong for me. She didn't know the first thing about me. There's no way that could have ever worked, and I'd have spent my entire life hiding something or another from her. With you, it's completely the opposite. I don't have anything to hide from you. I can just be whatever it is that I am and you'll deal. You're right for me. I've just had you by my side for so long that it seemed already natural, that I didn't need more of you than that until I thought about the possibility of not having you at all and suddenly…all of you is barely enough. It's scary, _I'm_ scared but I want you: bad."

Ok, pour guts out all over floor: check. Panic while waiting for reaction: double check. I looked up at him anxiously, my leg slightly shaking under me when his response was nowhere to be heard.

"Rob?" I pressed impatiently.

He lifted his face and smiled, and then he stood up and moved towards me, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Remember when I said earlier that I didn't know what I saw in you?" He asked as he pressed his face into my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, I'm dense."

"Yeah, you are but that's beside the point. _This_ is what I see in you," He whispered, placing a shaky hand over my chest.

"Don't get sappy on me," I mumbled, feeling heat spread across my face.

"Shut up KF, I liked it better when I thought you were horny," He groaned, shoving me away.

"That can be arranged."

I pulled his body against mine by the hips and walked him backwards until he toppled onto his bed, with me falling on top of him. His legs wound themselves around my hips as his lips found mine, while his tongue eagerly pushed into my mouth. I pressed mine back into his, sucking on his bottom lip when he needed to come up for air. My hands worked open the buttons on his shirt, and I pushed it off his shoulders, kissing over the skin that was now exposed below me. I traced a scar on his chest with tongue and moved lower, attaching my lips to one of his light pink nipples. His back arched clean off the bed, and his fingers tangled tightly into my hair, pressing my face closer to his chest.

I had no idea he was this sensitive, but I was ready to take full advantage of it. I pulled the sensitive skin between my teeth, tugging at it before swirling my tongue around it. He whimpered, and I felt his legs tighten around me. He was so…I don't even know how to describe it. I felt drugged. Everything he did made me want to skip all the pretenses and flip him onto his knees and ride him until he forgot what it felt like to walk, but given that I like him and he needs to walk, I decided to try and keep it safe. For now at least.

His hands slid up my stomach and curled over my shoulders, pulling me down for another heated kiss. His touches were desperate, and he was already rubbing up against my thigh. I could feel he was hard. I slipped my hands down to his pants, undid them, and pulled them down over his hipbones. He lowered his hands back to my waist and tore my shirt off over my head, breaking the kiss for mere milliseconds before his lips were hungrily melded against mine again. I pulled back from the kiss and moved onto my knees, pulling at his pants, which he lifted his hips for me to completely take off.

I looked over him and my eyes sat for a moment on his boxers, finding them a little too familiar.

"Rob, you wore my boxers?"

He gave me a seductive smile and nodded. He played with the waistband, pulling them teasingly lower and lower on his hips before pulling them back into place. Why this was sexy I don't know, and between you and me, I don't give a flying monkey's tail. I grabbed at the thighs that sat over mine and spread them further apart, pulling our lower halves into each other. I leaned in and took his ear lobe between my teeth, placing sloppy wet kisses down his jaw to his mouth, caressing the soft skin on the underside of his knees with my thumb. He moaned and rolled his hips on my lap, pressing expertly on my hard on, which was screaming at me to plow him.

His hand slipped between us and he pulled angrily at the button on my pants. I stood, kicking them off along with my shoes and socks before crawling back to bed and laying down on the huge pile of pillows. Rob moved over to where I was and sat down on my lap, directly over the pulsating problem he'd caused, and gave me that smile he tends to pull out when shit's about to go down. I had a feeling I was going to die from whatever he had in mind.

He leaned back in a way that really shouldn't be possible for a guy resting his hands on my thighs, and began rolling his hips back and forth against me, his stomach undulating with each movement. My cock slipped between his cheeks through the silky boxers and both of us moaned in unison. I knew I was in trouble. I wasn't even fully naked yet and my boxers were already getting wet. I reached around and grabbed hard at his ass cheeks, lifting my hips off the bed up into him with a growl before tossing him on his back and throwing his boxers against the wall.

His chest was heaving, and those pools of blue were staring up intensely at me. I pulled off my own boxers and moved between his legs, pushing his thighs apart with my knees. He spread them even further apart and moved his hand down, gripping himself and moving his hand up and down along his shaft, giving me a seductive look with _the_ lip bite. My length twitched against my lower stomach as a shot of heat rushed straight to it.

"You're so fucking hot," I mumbled, slapping his hand away and replacing it with mine.

He smirked at me and moved his hand to grip me, smearing the precum that he'd drawn with his little display to the underside of the head and rubbing it in circular motions. I was well aware that I was nowhere as good with my mouth as Boy Wonder was with his; after all, I can now say I no longer have to wonder about this boy, but I knew I had one trick that should compensate for my lack of skill. I'm sure he'd be inclined to agree after his reaction in the car earlier.

I slid down his body, laid down on my stomach, and threw his thighs, which were still spread wide over my shoulders. I moved my mouth to his length and gave him a long lick from the base to the tip taking it into my mouth and gently suckling on it. His legs trembled and I could've sworn I saw him stop breathing for a good ten seconds. I took a bit more of him into my mouth and began moving my head up and down, using my hand to pump whatever didn't fit, before pressing my tongue to the underside of his shaft and vibrating it all the way to the tip and dipping into the slit. A loud screaming moan filled the room and something hot poured into my mouth. I almost choked on it, but my food instincts had me swallowing it down before that happened, a small drop escaping my lips. I continued to suck him down until I felt he was done, and pulled up with a proud 'pop'.

"I thought I was supposed to be the fastest guy alive."

He gave me a death stare and groaned.

"That doesn't count, you totally cheated!" He whined.

He sat up and crossed his arms, frowning for a moment before looking at my face. His frown and general demeanor did a total one-eighty, and he moved forward, cupping my face in his hand while he licked the corner of my mouth.

"I don't taste half bad," He whispered against my ear before lying back against the pillows.

I felt my brain short circuit and sat there on the balls of my feet, processing another sexy moment via Robin and his porn star skills.

"You really need to get off Redtube," I grumbled while moving closer for a kiss.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't need it, I just act out on the things I imagine doing to you all day," He replied before he pulled my lower lip between his teeth.

I blinked a few times to make sure I was awake and that this wasn't one of those wet dreams I'd been having lately. He really sat there all day thinking of doing me? I think I just died and went to pervert heaven.

He shifted away from me, leaned over his bed, and pulled out a small bottle. He tossed it to me before settling back against the pillows.

"I'm not even going to ask why you keep a bottle of this stuff handy at your bedside."

"If I had to get off to every thought I have of you dry I'd have friction burn," He replied cockily.

I looked up to the ceiling and thanked whatever past life I had that made me earn someone like this. I pressed down against him and gave him several slow and gentle kisses, using my unoccupied hand to caress his side and arm, gently sliding my fingers between his.

"Rob, I really don't know how to do this. I haven't even had straight sex yet," I admitted in embarrassment.

"Me either KF, but I'm sure we'll figure it out. I do have some idea," He replied, taking the bottle out of my hands.

"Here, give me your dominant hand," He said holding his hand out.

I gave it to him and he covered three of my fingers with the cold oil and rubbed it in, coating them completely before moving my hand down to his ass. I quickly took the hint and pressed my lips to his before slowly sliding a finger in. I had no idea how I was supposed to fit in there; I'd barely put my middle finger in and he was already squeezing the hell out of it with those hot walls. I pushed it down almost to the knuckle with some difficulty, but his face twisted in discomfort so I stopped.

"It's ok KF, it feels weird at first but it'll get better," He mumbled, shifting against my hand.

"I saw the other day, remember?" I teased, remembering the toy (which was much thicker than my finger) being jammed in there.

He nodded and blushed.

That doesn't mean I didn't want it to hurt any more than it had to. Even if he hadn't been watching porn, I definitely had. I'd only seen gay porn once in the sixth grade on a dare, but the one scene I remembered well was probably the one that was going to save my ass right now. I pulled my finger out, and his face twisted in discomfort again, and then I moved down, resting my chest between his legs again. I took him in my mouth and gently vibrated my tongue against his length. He moaned and arched his hips up into my mouth. When I felt he'd relaxed enough, I pressed my finger in slowly while continuing to suck him off, until it was in at the knuckle. His face didn't twist this time, and his hip continued arching up between his shameless moans.

I moved the finger around slowly and began pressing it in and out until I felt a small lump and curiously pressed down on it. Rob hissed, digging his nails into my scalp.

"Did that hurt?" I asked in panic.

"N-No, do it again," He begged, thrusting down hard against my finger.

I did as he asked and pressed at the spot again, rubbing at it as much as I could, given the lack of space. He gasped and cursed, gripping at the sheets. This must be what he found that day, because this was pretty much the same reaction he'd had then. I began sucking a little harder and pulled the finger half way out, then pushed it back in with a second finger, aiming for the spot again.

"KF, more, please…" He whined.

I guess the pain was gone. I rested all my weight onto my left arm and lifted my fingers inside him, pumping them quickly in and out while doing my best to keep messing with his sensitive spot.

"Fuck, like that, do it again," He groaned as he lifted one of his hands to play with his nipples and the other to his mouth, where he sucked his middle and ring fingers down to the knuckle.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. I was about to combust just from looking at him. I don't wanna say something vulgar about my best friend turned boyfriend, but this was so _slutty._ I continued to suck him off and rammed my fingers harder into him, pushing his body up each time at the sheer strength of each thrust.

"KF, enough! I want you," He growled, pulling his soaked fingers from his mouth with a long trail of saliva stringing from them to his lips. I grabbed the bottle at his side and rubbed some of the oil on myself before moving between his legs.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked for good measure.

"Wally, if you don't stick your dick in me right now I'm going to do it for you," He hissed, his eyes glowing a deep shade of blue at least three shades darker than usual.

Good enough for me. I used my hand to steady myself and pressed the tip at his entrance, which felt like it was on fire from how hot it was. I moved forward a bit more and felt the head pop in. I hissed, and lowered my head to his shoulder before pressing in a little more, until I felt like I was being sucked in. I looked at Rob's face and his eyes met mine before he thrust his tongue in my mouth, moving it along with mine. I pulled out a little bit and pushed back, going all the way in, both of us moaning into the kiss.

I pulled out once more and pushed in a little bit harder, and felt a wave of pleasure erupt across my body. If I had thought he was hot and tight around my finger, I had no words to even describe this. I held onto his hips and began pushing in harder, pulling back from the kiss to moan. He rested his forehead against mine, our pants mingling as I picked up the pace. My body began to hum in excitement and I knew he could feel it when he whimpered and pushed down to meet my upward thrusts. I moved my hand from his hips to his ass, gripping it tightly as I kissed reason and sanity good-bye before pile driving him hard into the mattress, losing any shred of control I had left.

His moans turned to screams, and his legs wrapped tightly around me. I felt his nails dig into my back, and I hissed at how good it felt. I'd never taken myself for one of those weirdos in leather that wanted to be beaten, but this pain felt perfect as it meshed in with the overwhelming amount of pleasure I was getting from being balls deep in my best friend. He dragged the nails down my back as I gave a particularly hard push down, making the bed creak. I moved one of my hands from his ass to his shaft and began pumping it in time with my thrusts, earning a string of curses and moans.

I moved my lips to graze his ear and licked the shell teasingly. I could feel I was close. There was the usual heavy pressure sitting in the pit of my stomach, and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I gave in. With a quick nip to his ear, I thought of giving his game a shot. If he liked to talk dirty, he probably liked being spoken dirty to.

"Rob, cum for me," I panted in his ear, rolling my hip down into his and giving his tip an extra hard squeeze with my hand, which had begun vibrating faster than the rest of my body.

I felt him tighten around me, and I gave in, cumming hard inside him with a grunt as he moaned out my name, pouring all over my hand and our chests. I rode out the rest of my orgasm inside him before collapsing next to him, pulling out with an audible pop. He rolled into my arms, still panting, and buried his face into my neck. I pressed my nose into his hair and held him against me, trying to catch my breath. His usual smell was now mingled with sweat and sex, and I do believe I just found my new Wally-nip. I breathed his scent in deeply before lowering my lips to place a kiss on his temple.

I think I may be in love with my best friend.


	4. Stereo Hearts

**Yay for all the yummy reviews! *-***

** Not much else to declare :) just glad this is coming along. Ch 5 is ready and should be up 'soon' xD Just need my usual green light. **

**Song for this chapter is Stereo Hearts, a song I'm more and more a fan of every day :3**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Stereo Hearts~

We'd both long come down from our highs and were just lying quietly wrapped up in each other, neither of us finding a valid reason to move. I ran my fingers lazily through his shaggy hair that was matted down with sweat and yawned.

"Wally, we should probably shower and get dressed" he half mumbled into my chest.

"Probably" I responded still not moving.

"Bruce is probably going to be back soon" He whispered placing a few kisses where his mouth rested.

"Who's Bruce?" I asked somewhat annoyed that he was talking about another guy in bed.

"Batman" He replied as if he were telling me that it was a sunny day out.

Holy mother of **_GOD_**, Batman walking in and seeing his Boy Wonder naked next to me naked in a room that reeked of sex was _not_ good. I dashed out of the bed opening the window and ran to the bathroom. I let out a loud yelp at the freezing water that slapped me in the face when I hopped into the bath and wiggled around trying to dodge the frozen pellets. Robin leaned against the door way snickering and shaking his head.

"Turn the left one KF" He informed pointing at the handle.

I turned it halfway causing the water to instantly turn warm. I smiled happily and stood with closed eyes turned toward the nozzle. I heard the glass door slide open and felt a slim pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned to face Rob and pulled him under the water with me shaking my hair out to which he lifted his hands in front of his face with a groan to protect himself from the projectile water.

"Move over KF, quit hogging all the hot water" He whined with a shove reaching out for his shampoo.

I snatched the shampoo before he could reach it and held it slightly out of his reach pouring some into my hand above my head. His mouth opened to complain but he shut it crossing his arms across his chest. I smiled and smeared the goo across his head before re-pouring it into my own hand again. He lifted his hands to his hair and began to work up a giant white cloud and I did the same until I noticed he was going to wash it out. I pushed him out of the water's path and moved my hands to his hair squishing it between my palms upward until it looked like a needle.

"You look like Alfalfa"

"Al-who?," he asked flattening it down with frown.

"Alfalfa, the kid from Little Rascals?," I replied in shock at the possibility that he'd never seen it.

He shook his head blankly and I gasped dramatically. "Have to watch it with you sometime. Childhood is not complete without this movie."

He rolled his eyes and reached up for my hair swirling and plastering it down to my head.

"You look like a peeled orange, would probably explain the content in your head." He said with a smirk before pushing me into the water.

I chuckled and closed my eyes rinsing out the shampoo. It practically reeked of Robin as the heat from the water intensified the scent ten fold. I felt his arms wrap around me again and wiped the water out of my eyes so I could look at him I lowered my lips to his and stood there for a moment kissing him under the weight of the water. I ran my hands along his slippery back and pulled him up against me evening out our height difference for a brief moment before releasing him and pulling back from the kiss.

"We're supposed to be showering KF, if you keep this up, I don't see us getting out of here anytime soon" He mumbled with a blush reaching for the bottle of liquid soap.

"As if I'd mind" I mumbled holding my hand out for some.

"I mind" came a rough voice from the door.

I heard the bottle hit the floor and froze. All the blood rushed out of my body and I could feel myself getting dizzier by the second.

"B-Bruce!" Robin squeaked turning his eyes through the steam to the door.

"I'll see both of you down stairs in five. Sharp." He said flatly shutting the door behind him.

I slowly turned to look at Rob that still had his eyes glued and unmoving to the door.

"Shit"

He nodded blankly and I turned back to shut off the water grabbing one of the hanging towels, handing him the other. We silently dressed and made our way downstairs to our impending doom. I could pretty much taste my heart in the back of my throat and I knew Rob was probably just as freaked as I was. His usual uncaring attitude was completely shattered. He wasn't even bothering to hide his obvious distress. We came to a stop in the middle of a huge living room where a pretty good looking guy with chiseled features sat with his left ankle resting over his right knee against the black leather recliner. He set his tea cup back on its saucer and turned his eyes up to us.

"Wally, Dick, sit.," He said coolly.

I wanted so badly to make a pun at Rob's nick name right then, but fear, thankfully, kept my mouth in check. I hesitantly sat down on the couch in front of him and Rob sat next to me, his hands trembling. I reached over and took one in mine, giving it a tight squeeze. As afraid as I was of the guy (after all he is The Goddamned Batman), I was even more afraid of the look on Rob's face right then. I'd rather he pummel my face into the ground for holding his hand than to leave Rob alone in this. Not like it could be any worse than catching us in the shower together.

The older man's eyes lowered to our hands and his eyebrow arched but he didn't say anything. He set the saucer and cup on the table and folded his hands into each other looking at Rob.

"How long Dick?," He asked in a tone I recognized as Batman's detective tone when he was trying to gather facts against someone.

"Since Saturday.," Rob replied flatly.

"When were you planning on telling me?," Bats asked continuing the train of thought.

"Never.," Robin mumbled.

I snickered without thinking and covered my mouth in horror as both sets of eyes now turned to me and narrowed.

"Are you aware of the consequences of the choice you've made?," He asked the both of us.

I was. I'd signed my death wish with a small kiss at the end sealing the deal.

I nodded my head and gave Rob's fingers a squeeze.

"Dick, I know that you're aware of what you've done; this we're going to be discussing much more thoroughly in private.," Bats stated before turning those frozen blue eyes at me.

"Our identities are now part of your responsibility and I will not indulge your over excited mind case this information decides 'slip out' to anyone. This is a matter of my security and that of my family is this clear?," He asked leaning forward with an intense look etched into his strong features.

Wait, what? That's what his beef was, me blabbing that he's some eccentric billionaire? So the fact that I was banging his adoptive son is fine?

I nodded dumbly and stared at him waiting for something else, anything else, but nothing else ever came. He simply stood up and walked out. I turned my head and looked at Rob that appeared to be just as confused.

"Bruce!" he called out stopping the man in his tracks.

The man turned around to face him and there was a silent standoff before the man returned and took up his spot on the recliner once more.

"You're not… upset?" Rob asked anxiously.

"Not particularly, no. I'd been expecting it. I just wasn't sure as to which one of your friends you were leaning towards after the incident with Roy" He replied giving Rob an amused smirk

"How'd you know about that?," Rob asked moving forward anxiously to the edge of his seat.

"Hello Rob, best detective in the world you're talking to!" I declared throwing my hands up giving him an exasperated look. Even I knew this one.

"I mean, how do you expect him not to know, at least about us. I mean even Artemis knew.," I huffed out in a whine crossing my arms.

His face furrowed in annoyance and he sighed nodding in recognition of the obvious.

"As long as it doesn't affect your school work or your missions, it's… _fine_.," Bruce forced out with a wince

"And please don't flaunt the more… _intimate_ parts of your relationship around? You know the locks are not for decoration, correct?," He half asked with the same distasteful twist in the corner of his lips.

Rob nodded and blushed.

I guess that wasn't unreasonable, I mean, he was pretty much The Batman's son. No dad wants to see their kid going at it, especially if it's with another guy. I totally got the Bats on this one.

"Sorry.," I mumbled out.

Batman nodded and got to his feet looking down at Rob.

"Anything else?," He asked smiling at Rob again.

I frowned at that. I had seen Batman _smile_. Not smirk or some sarcastic mocking smile but a real honest-to-god _smile. _ Kinda knocked his 'scary peg' down a couple of notches in my book. Well, that is, until he shot me a dirty look and knocked it even higher than it had previously been. Note to self, do _not_ think around The Batman, he has evolved so high above us that he can read minds.

Rob shook his head no and stood letting go of my hand to wrap his arms around Bats. Bat's expression flashed to shock for a moment before he gave Rob a tight squeeze and ruffled his hair turning around to leave again. Rob turned to me and flashed me a smile giving me the thumbs up.

"Cool, I kissed a Bat and lived to tell the tale. I'll be a legend by morning."

He gave me an unimpressed look before stalking into the kitchen which, was cool with me, I was about to die from malnutrition at any moment. We both sat at a ridiculously large wooden table that I'm sure even Supey and Sups together would break a sweat lifting up and the guy from the car, Alfred was it?, sat down sandwiches and several different drinks before excusing himself with a bow.

"Thanks Alfred!," Rob yelled back before turning back to the table.

"A butler dude? Come on! Totally unfair!"

He took a sandwich and shrugged taking a small bite. "We need someone to help us out.," He replied.

"Yea because maids are so overrated.," I shot back taking three of the little triangles making them into a giant stack before biting into it.

"No but neither is family, and Alfred is more than any family I could have ever asked for.," He replied defensively.

"Whoa, sorry! Didn't mean anything by it, he seems like a chill old guy."

Robin huffed and took another small bite out of his food while I grabbed for another three repeating the stack process.

"Dude, if it makes you feel any better, his food gives my mouth little orgasms with every bite"

Rob snorted with a smile and finished off his single triangle stretching out against the chair.

"I have homework to do, you staying over tonight?," He asked finishing his stretch and getting up

"I can stay?"

He arched an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, duh!"

I grabbed the two liter Coke bottle off the table and sped up to his room. I switched on his PS3 and grabbed the wireless remote flopping onto the bed. I sat coke faithfully by my side and nestled in. After ages, Rob finally made his way up and sat at a corner desk clicking the table lamp on. He pulled fifty tons worth of books out of his bag and sat them with a thump them next to his notebook. Like I said, rich people wouldn't know good schools if they got slapped in the face by one. I took the bottle of Coke screwing the top off with my thumb and chugged a good half of it down wiping my mouth on the back of my arm before turning my focus completely back to the game.

I'd completed about six levels when I looked up to see Rob had fallen asleep on his books. It was only eight but he was out cold. The door opened and 'Bruce' (which is something I wouldn't call Batman if you paid me to) stepped in and placed a hand on Rob's shoulder shaking him awake.

"Dick, get ready, time to go.," He whispered as Rob unglued a book cover from his face.

Rob nodded weakly and lifted his arms above his head whining as he arched his back against the chair with a few cracks.

"I'll meet you down in twenty.," Batman declared before letting himself out.

Rob stumbled over to his closet and threw his school uniform on the bed reaching out for the pants.

"Rob, dude, wrong uniform."

He looked down at the crumpled outfit and frowned tossing another one from his closet onto the bed. I lifted it between my fingers and nodded confirming it was the right one.

"You sure you should go bro? You look like you have less life in you than the zombie I just landed a head-shot on."

He yawned again and nodded pulling his shirt over his head, discarding it against his pillow. I moved to sit in front of him and undid his pants pulling them down along with _my _boxers pulling him closer so I could place a kiss on his stomach. He threaded his fingers in my hair and pulled my nose to his stomach again. I dipped my tongue into his belly button before grabbing at his tights and handing them to him.

He whined and pushed my hand away tugging at my hair a bit tighter.

"Bats let me keep my junk, please don't make him regret that?"

He huffed and snatched the tights with a frown sitting down next to me to slip them on.

I felt kind of guilty for shutting him down like that but I really do like having my junk between my legs, especially since I just now started actually using it. But, just to make things fair, I could at least compromise.

"Look, make you a deal, if you're done dressing and we still have at least five minutes, we can fool around a bit, kay?"

He bit his bottom lip and nodded tugging on his tights, boots, top and cape in record time. He slipped on his gloves and stuck his mask on with spirit glue standing dressed before me within the minute.

"Forgot your utility belt." I informed holding it up.

"No I didn't.," He replied with a teasing smirk looking at his watch.

"Eight minutes left KF, move it" He said pulling me up into a kiss.

I smiled into the kiss and grabbed at the waist line on the front of his tights pulling them down about mid thigh and kissed around his hips before moving straight for my target. I may be fast but this took time and since we didn't have much of it, no time for teasing. I took him into my mouth and took a long suck up moving my tongue over every inch I could reach as I pulled back down. He bit back a moan and reattached his grip to my hair pushing himself further in. I began bobbing my head back and forth gripping his ass cheeks using them to push his hips forward into my mouth. He moaned appreciatively and his head lolled back, which I took as a sign that I was probably doing something right.

I pressed my tongue to the underside of his shaft and began vibrating causing him to harden all the way in my mouth. As I moved, I felt his legs shake, the weight in my hands suddenly increasing. I'd so glory smirk right now if my mouth wasn't so full of Rob. I continued to vibrate as I sucked him down and moved one of my vibrating fingers between his cheeks teasing the small hole which earned me a low curse when he tried to spread his legs unsuccessfully.

Living up to my name, I picked up my speed sucking him as fast as I could without hurting him. I moved the hand that wasn't teasing his hole around the base of his length pumping it in synch with my sucking. At some point, his hand slid limp from my hair down my neck grazing my pulse point causing me to moan loudly around him adding to the vibrations he was already getting from my tongue. Rob hissed and rolled his hips into my mouth with a throaty moan and right after I felt my mouth start to fill with hot liquid. I swallowed it down and continued sucking quickly as his spasms ebbed away. I pulled back and he crashed panting into my arms which I happily held him in fixing his tights back into place.

"Rob, two minutes left."

He whined and moved closer pressing his lips to mine.

"So not feeling the crime fighting thing right now! You can pretty much amp up the _dis _on this aster.," He grumbled between short kisses.

He finally pulled away and stood slipping his belt on. With a final quick kiss, he jumped on the stair rail placing one hand in front of the other on the rail. He stretched his long, drool worthy legs out to the sides and slid down to the bottom hopping off with a flip. He made the 'v' sign with his fingers and ran off towards a dark hallway leaving me alone. I kicked the door to his room shut behind me and crawled back into his bed chugging down the rest of the brown liquid in the bottle. I turned my eyes to the paused screen and shut it off. I wasn't really in a gamming mood anymore.

I looked around the room, walked over to where he'd been doing his homework, and lifted the lid on one of the books.I flipped through a few pages. 'What the hell is this?' I thought to myself flipping further into the book. It said Advanced Calculus on the cover, but it had more words and letters than my English book! I turned to his notebook and skimmed across the beautiful cursive print, tracing it with my fingers. I wished my handwriting was even half as neat as his. Most of the time I couldn't even read what I wrote. I shut the notebook and moved back to his bed, picking the shirt he'd left thrown on the pillow.

He must have really been tired; he usually never leaves his junk tossed around. I picked up the rest of his clothes and balled them up in a corner at the foot of the bed. I would have folded them but that would have been much, much worse for his iron later on. I clicked the lamp off and decided to call it a night. If I stayed up any longer I would probably end up going through his things, and one thing you don't do if you value your life is go through Rob's stuff.

I took my shirt off, hanging it over a chair and opened my pants, letting them drop around my ankles.I stepped all over them as I struggled to get them completely off. I crawled under the blankets and reached over into the crumbled pants for my cell phone. I hit a random key to get the time and sighed. Despite how much I hated my parents, they had a point as far as demands went. Their house, their money, their rules and one of those rules was to give them the play by play of everything and anything I so much as thought of doing. I scanned through my contacts list and hit the green button when my mom's name came up on the screen.

She grunted a 'what?' into the phone with that oh-so delicate tone she tends to take when I call.

" I'm not coming home tonight.," I informed.

The line went silent for a moment before she replied.

"Fine. See if you can make it a permanent deal." She hissed before hanging up.

'Love you too mom.' I thought bitterly as I set the alarm for the next day. I set it for fifteen minutes before school started giving me enough time to get home tomorrow morning to change, and slipped it under my pillow.

I pulled one of the other four pillows between my arms and buried my nose in it, pretending it was Rob. Totally lame, I know, but now that I'd figured out that I wanted him, having little things of his covered in his scent around me was oddly comforting. Realizing that I loved him was awkward; these moments served to remind me just how real this feeling was, though I'd never admit to him that I loved him. That I liked him, yeah totally, but love? No way dude, not going to happen.

I'd been asleep for what felt to me like ages when I felt the mattress shift next to me and the pillow between my arms disappeared, replaced by something heavier and colder: Rob. I pulled his back to my chest and buried my nose along the underside of his ear, twining one of my legs between his. He 'Mmmm'd' and curled into me with a yawn, and within moments I felt his breathing even out against my chest. I closed my eyes again and went back to sleep, placing a small kiss where my lips rested.

x-x

The rest of the week went by relatively fast and uneventful. I'd only gotten to see Rob maybe two more times that week which kinda annoyed me. I was even getting restless in my sleep. It was weird sleeping now, sleeping alone and all. I still rolled over feeling up my bed for his body. Monday had been the best sleep I'd ever had. It felt pretty good waking up to his face pressed into my chest and his toned leg thrown over my hip, it was totally something I can see myself getting used to long term. I made my way downstairs and sat in my chair at the table which squeaked in protest at my weight in it. I pulled out a plate and piled up the food downing it like a lunatic.

My mom turned from her spot at the sink and wished me a good morning. I returned it through my mouthful of bacon stopping my next forkful when I noticed she had something else to say.

"Yeah Ma'?"

"This weekend you father and I would like you to go see your grandmother.," She said giving me a fearful look.

I looked nodded silently and finished my food before stepping out of the house pumping my fist in the air with a loud 'Yes!'. I didn't want my mom to know I was excited about going. As far as she knows I hate me grandmother. Couldn't be further from the truth, I think she's the greatest woman alive. If my mom even got hint that I liked the old bag she'd never let me see her again. She hated it when I liked any of the women on my dad's side of the family, she had an insane jealousy issue thinking I liked dad's side better or something because they were the less poor between the families. I didn't really have a preference though, only family members I liked in general were Aunt Iris, and consequently, Uncle Barry and my grandmother. Ok, guess she had a point, I did lean more towards dad's end but it wasn't for the money, I'll just assume it's the bad blood that runs on her end.

That only left one last detail to hammer out; tell grandma that I was taking my boyfriend with me. That was going to be a fun task to get around to. I got in the car with my dad and pulled out my cell phone letting Rob know of his plans this weekend as my dad pulled out and drove in the general direction of my school. It didn't take long until he replied

**_Going to your grandmother's? I'll have to ask Bruce, I can't just up and skip out on patrol dude, you know that._**

He was right, I'd totally forgotten about his patrol thing with Bats and getting him out of it seemed just about impossible.

**_Call me when you get an answer. Food after school today? _**

If I wasn't going to spend the weekend with him, I at least wanted to see him for a while before I went. I climbed out of my dad's car giving him a three finger wave off and turned to go inside. I picked a few things out of my locker and took my seat in history which still had a few minutes before it officially started. I picked up my phone and smiled when I saw there was a new message.

**_Is that all you think about?_**

Well, duh dude, it's _me _but I guess it wasn't totally about the food this time. I sighed and pressed a few keys before tossing the phone back in my pocket. It vibrated again halfway though history and I did my best to pull it out of my pocket without noticing. I'd gotten it half way out of my pocket when it slipped and crashed to the floor loudly. Everyone's attention turned expectantly to me. waddled his short fat frame between the rows and picked up my cell phone turning it in his hand. I cringed. What ever Rob wrote, I just hope to God it wouldn't get me killed.

"I miss you too. See you after school.," He read aloud readjusting his glasses on his toucan nose.

"Save your little sappy texts to your girlfriend for _after_ my class West." He grumbled handing me my phone.

I mumbled an embarrassed apology and stuffed the phone back in my pocket resuming my feigned interest in his read-aloud of the history book. There were only so many times a guy can hear about slave trade routes before he gets bored.

x-x

The bell finally rang and I sighed gleefully. I pushed past the sea of people gliding down the steps and lifted my eyes from my feet with a huge smile. Rob was here, at my school, waiting for me. He was leaning coolly against one of the flag poles in his school uniform. He had one leg bent back resting against the post and his hands buried in his pocket forcing the unbuttoned jacket open. He moved from the post and met me half way holding his hand out for our usual high five. My hand met his and I grasped it pulling him under my arm to mess the goody two-shoes style his hair was in. It didn't suit him at all.

He turned his head up under my arm and squirmed trying to get free from my grip with a pout. I let him go and wrapped my arm around his waist walking past the parking lot to the main road. The crossing light was red so we stood there staring at the cars going by. That's when I head it. A cat whistle followed by my name.

"Hey West, didn't know you were a tea bagger! I'll be sure to send Mrs. West a memo to hide her gun!," Said one of the jocks from fourth period.

I felt my gut wrench and Rob pulled out from under my arm turning to go in the guy's general direction. The guy blew Rob a kiss and I felt my blood boil. I snapped forward to crash the guy's nose into his skull. Rob grabbed the back of my shirt hard and pulled me back.

"Wally, don't! Not worth it!," He hissed.

I stopped pressing forward but I was still bouncing on the tips of my feet anxious for him to give me just one more reason to grate his face like cheese against the pavement.

"Yea, I'm not worth it! Listen to your girlfriend. I'm sure that's what he's paying you for anyway, just check out the uniform!," He hollered out erupting in laughter.

This time, it wasn't me that launched forward, it was Rob. His fist landed hard against the guy's nose with a sickening crunch. The jock yelped out a girly scream in pain covering his bloodied nose with his hands and everyone around fell back laughing. One of his jock buddies placed a hand on his shoulder and brushed away a laughing tear.

"Dude, you sure _you're _not the closet fag? You scream like Mindy when she cums.," He said before pushing back into the crowd.

I walked over to where Rob stood, still unmoving, fist still pulled back ready for a second blow and took his hand pulling him across the street. He rolled his shoulders back and sighed.

"Thought you said it wasn't worth it! How come I don't get to punch anyone out?"

He glared at me and moved his feet a bit faster dragging me into a corner coffee shop.

"He called you a prostitute Wally.," He huffed sinking into a chair.

"I've been called worse dude. I'm more pissed that he thinks he can blow you kisses like one of his cheap sluts!"

Rob turned his eyes apologetically toward me and I felt guilty.

"Don't worry about it though, just getting to hear him squeal was worth it.," I said making my hand into a fist holding it up for him to bump.

He weakly pressed his knuckles to mine and offered me a lame smile. It wasn't the usual but it was progress, I can work with that. He sat there staring blankly at the menu and I knew he wasn't even reading. It was a Rob thing that his eyes would move rapidly re-reading each line at least three times before he lowered it to the next and his eyes were unmoving. That told me he wasn't even trying.

"Bro, come on, forget about it. By Monday this crap will blow over."

He lifted his eyes to mine but didn't really respond. I wanted to go back out there and beat that ass down to size so badly right now. I don't dig Rob being in a funk. He should be sitting here with me thinking of pranks to pull or trouble to get into, not… this, what ever this was supposed to be. I slipped my hand under the table and weaved my fingers through his giving it a light squeeze and gave him a sad smile.

"Come on, tell me what's got my boxers in a bunch."

He smirked and rolled his eyes pulling the band of the boxers he was wearing out to show me that they were infact mine.

"Knew it!," I hissed out. I'd been looking for that pair all week, they were my favorite pair.

"Aren't you worried that the people at your school know you're with me?" He asked nervously playing with my fingers.

"Not particularly Rob. I mean, after I realized that you mean as much to me as you do, I realized I don't care what they think. You can put every soul in that school into one person and their opinion wouldn't even reach the same alternate fused dimension as yours. As long as you approve of us, I approve of us. I'm not ashamed of it dude. It's you."

He arched an eyebrow and stuck a finger in his ear wiggling it around.

"Wait, run that by me again. Did Wally West just say something serious and _romantic_?," He asked leaning into the table as he set the menu down.

I gulped and looked around nervously trying to worm my way out of the hole I'd dug for myself.

He cackled out and leaned back into his chair to support his weight.

"You serious?" He asked between laugh relapses.

"Yeah.," I mumbled feeling my cheeks turn red.

He lifted his hand to my face and gave me a signature Boy Wonder grin. "Cool."

I smiled back and pressed the menu to his nose.

"Read it this time and find something, all this sap is starving me to death."


	5. Brighter than the sun

**Ok so it's 3 20 in the morning and I just got in from sitting 4 kids under the age of 10, I'm beat but, I had to post this :) My wonderful beta went through all the trouble of getting it to me o promptly that I couldn't resist posting.**

**The song for this chapter is Brighter than the sun by Colbie Caillat, a very feel good song for me :3 **

**Thank you to everyone for your continued support and I really do love reading (and replying to) reviews. It's great to get some insight on what people think about what I'm writing, especially since I'm way too new at this :3 **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

After maybe like, an hour after we'd eaten, Al came to pick Rob up, drawing all kinds of attention with their 'out on the town' car. I'd considered going home too, but my stomach seemed to have other ideas. I was still kinda hungry, so I took my seat at the table, and I noticed he'd left his bag (which in my very honest opinion would probably do him some good; that thing weighs more than he does).

After I'd eaten another half dozen bagels with cream cheese, I threw the stupid bag over my shoulder and sped off towards his house. I knew Al and Rob weren't back yet, so I let myself in and turned to go up the left stairwell that led to his room. I had barely set my foot on the first step when I heard it.

A loud moan came from the right stairwell and I felt my stomach pull into a knot. If no one was home, why was the house _moaning_? I tossed the bag on the couch and sped up the right stairwell, coming to a halt where a rather large wooden door was slightly cracked open. Yet again, another scene I could have totally lived without was there for anyone that bothered to see it. My poor, tiny, innocent eyes.

A very naked, sweaty Speedy was bent over the visible side of the bed. His upper half was being pressed into the mattress by 'Bruce's' hand. His ass was arched high in the air and legs spread out, with his feet firm on the floor. Well. I wouldn't call that firm. I mean, how well can a guy hold his feet to the floor when the Freakin' Batman is ramming into his ass? Not very, obviously.

The bed was shaking like crazy as Spee-I mean Red Arrow's body was thrust against it over and over. That was angry sex if I ever saw any. He was practically screaming out, and I figured this would be a _great_ time to go. I rushed to Rob's room and shut myself in, completely forgetting the stupid bag. My feet worked into a pace around the room, trying to make a coherent thought out of what I just saw. Ok Wally, let's break it down into parts. Rob left his bag, I came here to drop it off, there was a freaky moan in a theoretically empty house, I go to check it out and-oh my God, who am I kidding? I just saw Batman bang Speedy! Oh man!

I threw myself back on the bed mid-step and buried my face in my hands, groaning in frustration. How the hell do you tell your bro his dad is banging the friend that, not too long ago, was sucking his face? I mean dude! My brain was on overload! Bats was in full-on beast mode back there. God, ew! Nasty! I saw Bats doing _it. _Awh!

"What's with these Bats and not closing the door?" I cried out into the empty room.

I closed my eyes and mentally pictured myself throwing my brain in a bucket of bleach to wash that image out. I could never look Bats in the face again. I'd just picture him balls deep in Roy. The doorknob turned, and Rob stood there with his bag over his shoulder. He stared at me rolling around in mental agony, smirked, and walked in, closing the door with his foot.

"What gives with the drama Wal-Man? You look like someone just cut you off from X-Box eternally!" Rob asked, throwing his bag against the chair with a laugh.

Oh no, oh God! I couldn't lie to Rob; I sucked at lying to him! Nothing I could say would sound honest other than the actual honest truth, which wasn't pretty. Wally panic mode: on.

I shook my head and took the golden opportunity to keep my big mouth shut. Lie by omission. The less I say, the less likely I am to lie or spill.

"Then what gives? You could have at least brought my bag up with you," He whined as he flopped on the bed next to me.

"Sorry."

He narrowed his eyes at me and frowned, pulling out the 'I, Robin, am calling you out on your bull nonsense' look.

"KF, I have been in the room for a whelming sixty-four seconds and you've said one word. By now, I'd have expected at least one hundred and twenty-eight of them. Give it up," He said, sitting up and staring down at me.

"Your dad is probably still imprinting Roy's face permanently into his mattress as we speak ," I blurted out, cringing.

Rob arched his neck forward and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I knew this meant 'in normal people terms'.

"Batman's junk is playing hide-and-seek up Sp-(I really had to get used to calling him something other than Speedy) I mean, Red Arrow's-" Robin covered my mouth with his hand before I could get the rest out.

"Wally, if you so much as utter another syllable to continue that train of thought, I will maim you," He hissed as his face twisted into a grimace.

I nodded and his hand dropped from my mouth. He sat there totally blank as he probably tried to figure out how that was even possible. I knew I was still trying and failing miserably.

"How did it happen?" He asked in a monotone.

"He was bent over the side of the bed and-" Again his hand made heavy contact with my mouth.

"KF, the offer to maim you stands!" He growled.

I pulled his hand off and frowned.

"You asked!" I yelled out in frustration, spreading my arms out for emphasis on my drama.

"I meant how do you know about…_that_?" Robin spat out, clearly revolted.

"Oh. That. Uhm. I came to drop off your bag and thought no one was home. Then, out of nowhere, ultra creepy moan! I thought that either someone broke in or that this place was haunted. I mean, it looks morbid enough to be!" I declared with a frown.

He ground his teeth and sighed. "Focus KF! Reason!" He snapped out.

I nodded and put my mind back to where it originally was before I made the comment about his freaky house.

"So, like I was saying, I heard the moan, went to check it out and-you all need to work on this door habit dude, the door was pretty much open and I saw _it_,"I concluded, taking a breath.

He nodded in understanding and folded his hands, resting his chin on his fingers. A full-out Robin grin spread across his face and my heart chilled. Uh-oh.

"KF, this weekend I'm going with you," He informed me before tossing his jacket on the chair with his bag.

"Rob don't do- wait, what?" I asked, staring at him in shock. "You're going with me? But what about patrol?"

His evil cackle echoed out against the walls of his over-sized room as he hopped gracefully back onto the bed and rolled in the blankets.

"I think Batman will make an exception just this once," he said with a joyful smirk.

I would so hate to be on my best bro's bad side. As much as I love the guy, I don't love his freaky way of getting what he wants. I sat on his bed, rested against the headboard and sighed. What had I done?

Rob made his way up from the bottom of the bed and sat on my lap. I frowned and crossed my arms, giving him a disapproving look. I knew what he was getting at and was totally not in the mood. Seeing his daddy Bats and our friend getting freaky did nothing for my sex drive.

"Whatever you're thinking, the answer is _so_ no dude."

He pouted childishly and got off, lying down with his head on my lap. Ok, that I could deal with. I ran my fingers through his hair absent mindedly and kept trying to get my brain off replay mode. I could practically picture it in every angle now. The skin slapping seemed so much louder in my brain, Roy's moans were so much louder-aaaand that's where I cut it off. I was _not_ going to get horny over something so wrong. No way, nuh-uh.

"Wally, stop thinking, the smoke from the brain cells you're burning is making it hard to breathe," he said, dramatically waving away the invisible smoke in front of his face.

"Lay off man, I'm still trying to erase the mental scars you Bats tend to leave on people," I grumbled, re-crossing my arms.

"Oh, so you were lying when you said you enjoyed watching me the first time?" he asked, turning his eyes up to me.

"No, I did–I still do like it. But it is still kind of traumatizing that the first time I saw you naked we were still just bros and you were fucking yourself calling out my name."

He laughed and nodded. "Ok, I give. Good point," he admitted, reaching up to gently trace my cheek with his fingers.

I'd never stopped to notice how gentle Robin actually was with me. Robin and gentle are not two things I'm used to putting in the same universe unless there's a huge _NOT_ somewhere in the middle. It was weird. Even though he was totally still Rob, my best friend in existence, he was kind of different. I was seeing a less…threatening side to him. It was pretty cool. I held onto his hand and kissed it, offering him a small smile. I kind of liked the idea of having him as a boyfriend. It wasn't that senseless passion I tended to fall head first into and end up regretting it in oh let's say, .0000000001 seconds later.

It was just easy. It's not like I lov-liked him any less than any of the other people I'd been with. If anything, I liked him more than I could ever like anyone in the solar system, but it just wasn't crazy or frantic. It was so lame to say it, but he was pretty much my everything. He didn't just seem like he was: he actually was.

I looked down at him and let my eyes wander across his face fully. His jaw was starting to square out and his cheekbones were pretty high up. His skin was way too soft for a guy, but I liked it. It made me want to touch him more. I traced the high cheek bone with my thumb and lowered it, along with my eyes, down to his full lips.

He closed his eyes and pulled the tip of my thumb between his lips, gently nipping at it.

"Wally, would you stop staring at me like that? It makes me feel weird," he mumbled out, blushing.

So doing all kind of weird kinky things in bed was ok but, me looking at him made him feel weird? This family needs therapy ASAP. I thought I was supposed to be the one with brain problems.

"No," I mumbled in response, continuing to trace my fingers across his face.

The blush on his face deepened, but he didn't really do or say anything else. He just let me touch him. My hand dipped down under his chin and I leaned over, tilting his lips up to meet mine. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and his hand wove around the hair at the nape of my neck. I felt goose bumps break out across my skin and shivered. This happened almost every time he touched my neck. It was way weird, but I was starting to figure out that I liked it.

I continued to barely graze my lips back and forth against his, letting them touch, but never completely. It felt like little sparks flew out every time they brushed. I'd kissed Rob a billion times already, but this time it was… I don't even know how to describe it. Actually, the whole last maybe fifteen minutes made zip amount of sense. We were kissing and it wasn't to have sex or to say good bye. It was just because we felt like it. He bit my lip gently and gave me a last kiss before letting go of my hair and opening his eyes to look at me.

"I'm not the only one that felt that, right?" He asked, pressing his nose to mine.

"Nope. I felt it too," I admitted, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Mmm….Can we do it again?" he asked, pulling his lower lip between his teeth.

I pushed his head off my lap and slid down on the bed so that my body was molded against his. I pressed our noses together, as they had previously been, and rested my hand on his waist. He closed his eyes and we let our lips rest against each other briefly. The tingle was there again and I felt myself smile into the kiss. He did the same, and in a matter of seconds we broke out laughing.

"My God, we're so _cheesy_," he forced out between laughs.

"I know! Dude, you can make enough pizza to end world hunger with the amount of cheese in this situation!"

While he was still laughing I rolled my body further forward, pressing it the rest of the way against his, and tightened my grip on his waist. He gasped, and I turned my head slightly to the side, moving in for another kiss. I dipped my tongue past his parted lips roughly, earning a moan and shiver from my Boy Wonder. He hitched his leg over my hip and I slid my hand along his body until it rested under the knee hooked around me. I lifted his leg even higher to my waist, leaving no space between our lower bodies, and rolled my hips forward into his.

"KF!" he hissed, gripping the front of my shirt. "Door!"

I chuckled and shook my head no. "Don't need it. We aren't going to do anything."

"Like hell we're not!" he grumbled, crawling off the bed and locking the door.

I loved it when he got mad.

He pounced on the bed and snaked his way back under my arm, placing his leg where it had been.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to the side of his neck, enjoying the concentration of his scent that always lingered there. He pushed his hips forward and ground them into mine, his fingers running up my forearm. I brushed my nose along the front of his neck until my mouth found his again, and this time he initiated tongue. I ran my hand under his shirt, letting it graze his stomach until I found what I was looking for. I traced circles around his already hardened nipple with my thumb and he sighed, becoming slightly limp against me. This spot was golden for getting him to surrender.

I felt his hand sliding lower on my side assumed he was going for the button to my pants, so I unattached our hips to give his hand room. He whined into the kiss, and his hand worked its way back over my hip from my front, and curved over my ass, giving it a light squeeze. Holy. Crap. It felt like someone drained every blood cell in my body and sent it straight between my legs. I gasped and moaned, grinding hard into him. He snorted and began massaging the flesh in his hand.

"Mmm. Rob, that feels good," I murmured lazily, pulling back from our kiss while continuing to grind into his hips.

He smiled, looked up at me, and increased the firmness in his squeezes.

"Are we still not doing anything?" he teased.

"Like hell we're not!" I growled, repeating his previous response, rolling him onto his back.

"Good," he whispered as he bit his way up my jaw.

How does he always know what to do to turn me on? God he's so frustrating!

I pressed myself between his legs and he locked his feet against my ass, pushing me forward against him with his heels. His fingers curled around the bottom hem of my shirt, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. We froze where we were.

"Yeah?" He called, his tone nowhere near the pissed off his face was radiating.

"Will Wally be staying for dinner?" came Bats' voice.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, moving his legs back to the bed so I could remove myself from them.

He whimpered and cleared his throat before replying. "Yeah Bruce, he's staying."

I heard the footsteps back away and took a deep, angry-sex-memory-purging breath.

"Wally? Why'd you move?" He asked. He was sucking slightly on his lower lip.

"It buuurrrnnnnsss!" I hissed, covering my eyes.

Rob smacked his hand against his forehead and laughed.

"Artemis is right, we should all totally rename you Kid Dork," he said, sitting up to give me a kiss.

"Shut up," I mumbled, moving my hand to his lower back.

My stomach rumbled and I frowned, looking down at it.

"Hungry _again_ man?" he asked in exasperation.

I nodded and beamed him a smile as I patted my stomach.

x—x

We sat at the dinner table with Bats, and I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of the Robin smirk. He so needs to get that thing trade-marked. I mentally braced myself for whatever he had in mind. Somehow, I had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty.

Dinner went by pretty smoothly, surprisingly. We were almost done, and I was beginning to rethink what I'd seen when we'd first gone into the dining room. Good thing I only began.

"Bruce, this weekend I'm going to be absent from patrol," Rob declared smoothly as he stabbed another mushroom.

"Excuse me?" Bats hissed out menacingly.

The hairs on my arms stood from his tone of voice and I rubbed each forearm, trying to get them to set back down.

"I'm going to Wally's Grandma's house. After all, given the current circumstances, having me here would totally kill your buzz. If you need backup, just ask Roy. He's going to be here anyway," Rob casually informed him.

I hated the way he was able to pretty much deliver ground breaking news like he was reading the Cat in the Hat.

I saw Bats' eyes widen for a moment before they narrowed back at him.

"How?" He asked in defeat.

Rob's eyes turned to me and Bats' eyes followed. Oh shit. I was so doomed.

"Please don't kill me? I didn't mean to see you render him incapable of walking for the next two weeks! The door was totally open and I heard noise and, and, and-I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled, covering my head and hoping he'd avoid breaking my teeth out.

Rob shook silently with laughter until he couldn't hold it anymore and let out a cackle, holding onto his sides for dear life.

Bats was hunched forward in his chair with his elbows resting on the table. He massaged his temples, taking several deep breaths, which I assumed were followed by counting to infinity in Mandarin or Latin so that he wouldn't smash my skull in with his foot.

"Richard. _If _I were to let you go, when would you intend on going and returning?" Bats asked, lifting his eyes just enough to meet Rob's.

"Ouch. Full name Bruce? I'm hurt," Rob said, holding his hand theatrically over his heart.

I nudged Rob hard with my elbow, wishing he'd shut up before the man came to his senses and murdered me.

"We'd be leaving Friday night, back by Sunday. If it's okay with you. I mean if it not I-" Bruce lifted his hand to shut me up. He took in another deep breath, rubbed harder at his temples, and nodded.

"Fine. Go," he said with a final defeated sigh.

"So you're not totally pissed that your…whatever it is that Roy is to you-kissed me on my birthday?" Rob asked, setting his silverware across the plate.

"I don't believe this is a discussion I see fit to be having with you," Bats replied coldly.

"I'll take that as a yes, you totally are. Did he tell you why he did it?" Rob continued on, rubbing massive salt in the gaping wound.

Bats gestured his hand from Rob to me and rolled his eyes. "You figure it out."

"Already have," Rob replied with a proud grin.

"Still doesn't make sense as to why he wants me with Rob, but it does explain the angry sex," I mumbled out, not realizing that I'd said it out loud until both of them were staring curiously at me, Bats' expression was reading a bit more on the angry side of the scale, but I was totally trying to ignore that.

"KF, Roy is my friend, not to mention yours. He has been my friend almost as long as you have. He knew I liked you and that I would never do anything about it since I thought you were straight. It really didn't help his options that you're as dense as you are, so he used moron psychology to get you to figure out that you liked me too. That was easy enough, since you would act on whatever came into your tiny, impulsive brain," Rob explained, pushing his chair back to leave the table.

"So he risked having Bats kill him to get me to do you?"

Rob's eyes widened along with Bats', and I slapped my hand to my mouth. Crap.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Bats growled as he stalked out of the dining room.

"Sorry dude."

Rob shook his head in disbelief and made his way upstairs. I followed him and hugged him from behind, resting my chin on the top of his head.

"Stop that. I know I'm short, stop rubbing it in," He whined, pushing me back.

"I like that you're short though," I whined in protest, pulling him back.

"Why?" He grumbled, crossing his arms

"You just fit better this way."

I hugged him tighter and nibbled on his ear for emphasis.

"Mmm, I guess that's not so bad then," he replied, arching his ass into my hips.

'Definitely not bad' I thought to myself, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I stretched my arms over my head and let them back down slowly with a satisfied sigh. I was starting to get sleepy.

"Hey Rob, I think I'm going to head home now. I'll see you tomorrow after school so we can go?" I asked, moving my hand to the door knob.

"You really have to go?" He asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I still have to pack my stuff to go and you have patrol."

He pursed his lips and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Sorry…I'll call you when I get home?" I offered, hoping it would suck a little less. I wanted to stay just as much as he seemed to want me to. I loved having Rob crawl into bed with me when he got back from patrol, but if I didn't go home that night, I'd have to hear my mom go off about my rebellious nature again and I was so not going through that before my trip to Grandma's.

He gave me a tight lipped smile and a nod before turning his back and fumbling with his bag. I walked up to him and pulled him into my arms for a kiss. He gave me a real smile this time and playfully shoved me away, turning back to his books. At least now I felt less sucky about leaving him.

x-x

It was just past ten when Rob finally let me off the phone for patrol, and I finally packed my bag and crawled into bed. I heard glass breaking downstairs and sighed, pulling the pillow over my head. This again. It seemed like their stupid fights were happening more and more often. I wish they'd just get a divorce already. They didn't even have the old fall back of 'we're staying together for the kid' excuse. I sure as heck didn't want them at all, much less together. I couldn't imagine two more bitter people had ever existed. My dad was an ignorant prick that made up situations in his head that weren't real to satisfy his constant urge to be angry, and my mom nit-picked everything apart with her borderline personality and paranoia. They both needed a loony bin. Scratch that, no loony bin would be crazy enough to take those two cynics in.

The fighting finally finished around midnight. I assumed the house was a broken wreck, a condition that would linger about for a day or so because of their wounded egos before they'd get around to cleaning it up. Really stupid if you ask me. They only buy things for the house so they have ammo to throw at each other during the next battle. Total. Waste. Of. Money. I could buy fifty X-Boxes with the amount of money they spend a month on crap to break.

I continued to roll around my bed, trying to find a decent position to sleep in, but that night I couldn't seem to find one. It was already two in the morning and I still felt like I could run to Gotham and back. Wait. Actually, that sounded like a plan. I threw on a pair of shoes and ran in my boxers all the way to Rob's place. Not like anyone would see it anyway. I'd be running back home before sunup just in time to 'wake up' and be driven to school.

I ran up the wall to his balcony and slid the glass door open, letting myself in. Rob jumped to attention and took a defensive crouch at the foot of his bed, ready to jump me until he realized it _was_ me. He slouched over and sighed as I sat on the mattress.

"I thought you couldn't stay," he mumbled, crawling back under the blankets.

I toed off my shoes and crawled in next to him with a yawn.

"I can't theoretically, but my only other option is to not sleep at all, and I'm not havin' it."

He chuckled and wrapped himself around me, nuzzling his face into my chest. I gave his forehead a small kiss and yawned again. All I needed was him taking up any mobility I had and I instantly felt sleepy. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him tight against me, and fell fast asleep.

x—x.

Despite the excellent sleep I'd finally gotten I was in no way up for going to school. I pressed my forehead to the car window and sighed, remembering that idiot from yesterday. I knew it wouldn't end so easily. I stepped out of the car and could almost taste the tension in the air. All eyes were on me, waiting to see what I'd do. Surprisingly, the first to greet me wasn't the asshole jock from the other day, it was Tim and Eric. Both threw an arm around my shoulders like we were long time buddies and attempted to escort me into school.

Now, I know I'm really not in a position to talk but I'm pretty much _not_ a fan of their brand of homo. The way they talk, the way they walk, the _things_ they say. If I weren't such an awesome hero, there's no way their faces would be whole till this day.

Let's take for example last year. Final year I played soccer and they were the self declared cheerleaders for our team (which annoyed everyone, I don't dig whiny dudes crying and yelling at me from the bleachers and neither did the rest of the team). Right after the final game, they decided it would be a brilliant idea to follow me into the locker room and invite me to have a three way with them. Dude. Just. No. That's not something that sits well with me. At this point, I still believed everyone gay was riddled with AIDs and possibly every other STD that I could possibly name (though, given their habits, that was probably true).

I almost gave into temptation to snap his wrist in half and off my shoulder just remembering their less than subtle proposition and the even less subtle grab at my ass while making said proposition. I tried squirming away from under their scrawny arms but no dice, they had some glitter-powered super strength pinning me down.

"So you're into dudes now," Eric affirmed breaking the silence with what he probably thought was a sexy smile.

"Very hot dudes judging by the nice piece of ass you dragged in," added Tim.

I pushed them both off me and grabbed Tim by the shirt, lifting him against a wall.

I'd had it with these two. I can't think of a single day in high school that went by without hearing some vulgar comment or another from them but this one went too far. No one, _ever_ talks about Rob that way.

"Look here buddy, I don't care if you think you're being 'different' and 'brave' by prancing around kissing doofus over there, but you will _not_ talk about Ro-ichard that way," I hissed.

That probably would have been much more threatening had I not almost called him by code name.

"If you think you're the standard for what relationships are supposed to be, go see Dr. Phil. I'm sure he has a heavy dose of 'get the fuck over yourself' he'd be thrilled to share with you. To me, I'm not dating a guy; I'm just closer to my best friend than anyone will ever be with anyone else. Don't subclass me down to your level. If your 'relationship' ever makes it past high school, it'll already be more than anyone expects. All you two have is sex," I spat out, throwing Tim against Eric before storming to history. I saw the jock watching me from his locker, and my little fit just then seemed to get him to back off whatever plans he may have had. Another fight avoided, another suspension I escaped; the two-in-one special of the day.

I had no idea what got into me feeling that I needed to justify my relationship with Rob to those two, but I felt oddly high from doing it. It felt pretty wicked to openly tell someone that didn't prance around in a cape that I was with my really hot best friend and that I L-worded him. Not saying the - word though, not even thinking it. Way too scary of a word for me to handle before the two hundredth anniversary of whatever it was we were doing. I'd have to talk to him about that later. I kinda mentioned being boyfriends (well, second type of friend in addition to best and fuck), but I didn't remember if somewhere between me spilling my guts and mind blowing sex it was ever confirmed that we were, well, a We.

My pocked vibrated, and I mentally smacked Rob in the back of the head. Why did he always have to message me in the one class that the teacher acted like he walked around with a rose bush up his ass? With a sigh, I pulled it out and pressed it to the back of the chair in front. I picked up my pencil and pretended to be writing (which would be a valid action since we were currently doing class work) and opened the text.

_**Did anything happen?**_

Leave it to Rob to panic over stupid school crap.

_**No. Nothing interesting enough to mention. **_

Pretty true. I don't consider Eric and Tim interesting or noteworthy.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly if you don't take into consideration everyone staring and whispering around me like I couldn't see them. I'd never really bothered with friends in this place, and that was pretty much why. Now, I'll go out on a limb here and say I'm not the poster child for maturity, but compared to these idiots, I was practically an old English gentleman. An Al of sorts. All I needed was a fancy suit.

When school ended, I walked past the gates and made it to an empty area before speeding off to meet Rob at his prison. I sat on the short wall again, staring up at the window I'd found him last time. Class seemed to be over, and he was sitting on the window pane talking to a red haired girl that was standing way too close for my comfort. She leaned in and kissed the side of Rob's face and I felt my heart drop.

Why did Rob let some girl get like that on him? I dropped my head to stare at my feet, really not wanting to see anything more. When the bell rang, I snapped out of my pity mode and hopped down, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I picked up my duffle bag and turned to leave, realizing that suddenly I wasn't as excited as I had been. I heard someone scream my name behind me and turned to see Rob and the red haired girl running towards me.

No getting away at this point. He lifted his fist in the air with his usual grin and waited for me to press mine to it. He'd better bring an arm rest 'cause I was not touching him.

"Hi," I grumbled, turning around again.

"Wally, what's up with you? Did something happen at school after I texted you?" he asked.

Pff. He almost sounded worried.

"Yeah, just not at my school apparently."

He grabbed me by the arm and swung me around to face him.

"Dude, not cool. What's up with the way you're acting? Totally bogus!" he huffed.

"Yeah, girls kissing you when I'm not around isn't exactly stellar for me, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Girls kissing m-wait, you mean her?" He asked, pointing to the red head.

"Are there any others I should know about?" I asked, my frown intensifying.

Both he and the red head broke out laughing and that kinda pissed me off even more.

"Dude, Babs? Are you serious? She's a friend and a girl. Not a composition of those two words. Only person I kiss is you. She knows that, I know that, and I was kinda hoping by now that you knew that," he replied with a frown to match mine.

"I _saw_ it dude, window!" I somewhat yelled, pointing to the window where he'd been standing.

"Dude, she gave me a kiss on the cheek wishing me a fun weekend with _you_. We always end up talking about you, much to my embarrassment, ok?" he asked, turning red.

I kind of felt embarrassed for overreacting maybe just the tiniest bit, but I still didn't like her kissing him, regardless of where or why.

"Still don't like it," I mumbled dejectedly, knowing I was being a huge baby.

"I'll stop," she said with a giggle.

That really wouldn't make me feel better at all. That would just make me the jealous douche that controls other people's friendships.

"No, don't... Just let me overreact, Rob knows I'll get over it eventually."

Rob nodded at her and moved to my side, pretending to hold my bag with me so our hands could touch without tomorrow's paper being riddled with headlines about Bruce Wayne's gay adoptive son. It didn't matter to me, I fully understood. I knew if it were up to him, he'd be totally okay with everyone knowing but he didn't live alone and his reputation wasn't exactly just his. I nodded a silent 'bye' to the girl before heading into one of the more modern cars in the Wayne collection for our drive out to the country side.

My dad was beyond thrilled to spare the gas money and not have to tolerate the awkward silence between us for the two hour drive. I was simply excited because Rob was going with me. I waved and gave a huge smile at Al as I got into the car and Rob did the same. He politely greeted both of us in response and gave a small smile. He was starting to like me. Cool!

Once we were at a safe distance (and the divider glass was up and in its place), Rob pulled me down by the front of my shirt and gave me a hard kiss on the lips.

"You're an idiot," he mumbled against my lips before pulling away.

"Your idiot," I reminded him. "And speaking of which…Rob, is there actually a 'we'?" I asked nervously.

He glared at me and moved back.

"You have to ask? Honestly KF. What did you think the last few weeks were?" He asked with a frown.

"I just wanted to make sure, with me being dense and all."

He sighed and nodded. "KF, there is a 'we' and 'we' are boyfriends. Okay with you?" he asked, leaning in to press his lips to mine again.

"Totally."


	6. It Feels so good

**Ok kids, finally got the new chapter up *.* **

**This one I'm going to give a mini AN on so I don't wanna hear any complaints case anyone feels up to having them - one- I made Wally religiously ignorant for the most part (as my favorite beta who minors in religious studies will happily point out). I don't believe that being raised between the parents he had that faith and religion were up there on his study list. Given his family background, he would in all theory be protesant but I don't think that matters too much to the overall plot so I don't want anyone to think I'm lashing out at some faith or another, I'm not .-. It's just for the sake of having a clueless Wally.**

**Also- I did make his grandma into somewhat of a 'traditional' country-style grandma. No stereotyping is directly intended, this is just the way I saw her in my mind, not some 'plot' to offend anyone. **

**these things aside, this is just smut, part one of two, the next chapter picks right up where this one left off, I should have it up sometime next week :)**

**Song for this chapter is (it) feels so good by Steven Tyler. You'll see why shortly. ;3**

**enjoy**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Into about the second hour of the drive I felt Robin get unusually heavy so I leaned over and saw that he'd fallen asleep. I placed a pillow against the car door and shifted so that my back was on it, and then I moved Rob in my arms so that his legs were stretched out on the seat, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. His head rolled to the side and nestled into the crook of my neck. His breath kind of tickled, but I'd get over it. He seemed so tired; I felt kind of guilty not being able to do anything about it. I figured with Bats' hours and me breaking into his room in the middle of the night, he didn't get much rest.

I felt the hum of the motor come to a stop and my eyes shot open. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. I nuzzled my nose into Rob's ear and nibbled it.

"Rob, we're here," I mumbled sleepily.

He whined and turned on his side, curling into my chest. Okay, so he was _really_ tired. I moved forward enough to remove the pillow and opened the door, pulling myself out from under Rob. He curled into the seat with another protesting whine (which was kinda cute if you ask me). I leaned into the car, placed my arms under his neck and the bend of his knees, and pulled him out, holding him to my chest. Al took out the bags and followed me to the door.

"Thanks Al, I owe ya one," I said, giving him a grateful smile.

He gave me a curt nod and wished me a "lovely time" before returning to the car and pulling away. I knocked on the door with my foot and shifted Rob's weight against me to better get a hold on him. My grandma swung the door open and gave me a questioning look, nodding her head at the sleeping mass of acrobat in my arms.

"I can explain?" I offered.

I'd totally forgotten to call her and tell her Rob was coming. She didn't exactly know that he was my boyfriend either, and as far as I knew, she was a devout Christian. This was going to be complicated.

She smiled and opened the door fully, letting me in. She took our bags and set them by the coat rack so she could close the door. I gave her a hesitant look and frowned, trying to think of how to get her to not hate me. With a gentle smile, she pushed Rob's sweaty bangs away from his face and looked up at me.

"Yours?" She asked, looking back down to admire him.

"Yeah…"

She nodded and pulled me by the ear to her eye level. I cringed and braced myself for the worst. She only pulled my ear when I was in trouble.

"Ya shoulda tol' me!" She whined gleefully, kissing my cheek before letting go of my ear.

My jaw slackened and my mouth hung open. She wasn't throwing holy water on me?

"Grandma, you do know he's my boyfriend? Romantic partner and all that?"

She nodded and walked to the kitchen. I followed her and felt my knees give way under the assault of the delicious pie smell that had just hit me.

"I know darn well toot'n' what he is to ya boy, I can tell by the way you'seholdin' 'im," She replied as shestuck a toothpick into the crust.

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"And you're not… mad? Or inclined to have me say some kind of Hail Mary or whatever your version of it is?"

I wasn't exactly the most religiously informed guy in the world, so I had no idea what Christians did other than start protests against happy people and hand out pamphlets on sidewalks.

"No Wally," She replied with a chuckle."I believ'n'God, or at least what he's s'pposed to be. I ain't too keen on the way the Bible tends ta be makin' 'im. He's s'pposed'ta represent unconditional love. The good book is fulla folly talkin' 'bout God havin' ire. God don't hate nobody boy, he's love and wants us ta love too. What you got right there's love if I ever done saw it. I know when one'a my boys is in love. S'why I hate yer ma'. My son din't love 'er. He used t'be happy Wally. That wench gone n'taken the happy right outta my boy," She said pitifully, her face turning hard.

I felt really bad for her when she spoke like that. She was so heartbroken over my dad marrying my mom. I don't blame her though. I'd be upset if any kid I brought into the world married her (or something like her) too.

"I'm sorry Grandma…and thanks. Thanks for being so understanding and all. Especially for not hating me, that was a pretty scary thought for a moment there," I told her, giving her what she claims is her favorite smile.

Her eyes turned soft once more and she nodded, setting the pie on the table. I felt Rob stir in my arms and he lifted his head from my shoulders.

"I smell pie," He mumbled.

"Yeah, so why don't you get off of me and let me eat it? If you get off before my arms go numb, I might even leave you a slice."

He gave a small snort and swung his legs off of my arms, sliding down the front of my body to the floor. His arms untangled themselves from around my neck and he stretched.

"G'morning sleepin' beauty!" Grandma declared, happily placing plates and forks on the table.

"Morning," Rob forced out through a yawn.

Did he even know what time it was? The sun wasn't even out anymore, which made his confusion really bizarre. 'Whatever, not important,' I thought to myself, trying to bring my brain back to the matter at hand.

"Grandma this is-" Rob pinched my lips closed and continued my sentence.

"Richard. Nice to meet you."

I frowned and pulled his hand away, rubbing my mouth.

"That hurt!" I whined, glaring at him.

"Had to. I know you and your big mouth," He replied curtly.

"I bet you do," I shot back suggestively.

His eyes widened at me, and dashed to my grandmother to make sure she hadn't caught on, which I knew she hadn't.

She turned back to us and laughed at out little moment. She walked over to us wiping her wet hands on her apron.

"I'm Nadine. Good t'meetya Dick," She said, holding her hand out to Rob.

He took it, and she pulled him into one of those hugs that I ran from until I was 10 and able to keep my neck above her arms.

Rob 'oofed' and hugged her back as best he could, given her choke hold on him. I should sell that hug of hers as a Mortal Kombat move complete with head popping off as a visual.

I snorted, and this time let myself laugh at his nickname. No Bats here to flip out on me. Open game.

He elbowed me and shook his head no.

"Need to talk to you about that later. Just please…don't laugh?" He asked.

I could see hurt crossing his face and that totally killed any funny I saw in his name.

I nodded and pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

"Wallace Rudolph West! I know yer not laughin' at 'im for 'is name are ya boy?" Grandma asked, her voice heavy with an 'you're going to get an ass kicking' tone.

"No Gram. Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Lemme tell you somethin' 'ere, my pa's name was Richard n'he was better a man than anyone could ever tell ya'bout. Dick's a strong name fer a man. You shut yo'flapper right this instant n'apologizefer being rude, ya hear?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

I nodded obediently and apologized to Rob. Not just because Grandma told me to, but because I'd made him sad. I didn't like seeing that look on his face. Didn't mesh well with his Rob-ness (yes that is so a word; I have many Rob prefixed words in my vocabulary because nothing else can explain the things he says and does). And…I missed his evil smirk. He nodded and kept his eyes off me, trying to look at everything in the kitchen at once.

"Stop avoiding me."

He sighed and finally looked at me with glassy eyes. That did it. I was officially the biggest prick to ever disgrace the face of the earth. Might as well throw me in a bunker cell with the Joker. I took his hand in mine and led him to the living room,and cupped his cheek in my hand to keep his eyes on mine.

"Look, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset. I thought you'd know it's just me being me. You know I'm an idiot."

He smiled through the brimming tears and nodded.

"My idiot," He added, quoting what I'd said earlier in the car.

I lowered my lips to his and gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go of him.

"Look, I know you were just kidding dude, but my name is kind of touchy for me. I don't have anything from my parents except fading memories and stories other people tell me of our circus days. That's it. I didn't even get a chance to know if I loved them or hated them. My name is all I'll have for the rest of my life as the only thing they gave me. I really wish you would lay off the jokes," He said sadly.

"I'm sorry. You heard my name, and it's not any better. I'm a freak reindeer that pulls a fat man calling out to loose chicks across the world in the middle of the night. I mean Wallace Rudolph? Do you need more proof that my 'rents hate me? I feel like I stole my name from one of those women porn novels with the long haired muscular blonde guy on the cover!" I whined, forgetting why we were even having this conversation anyway.

Rob laughed and rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about you Wally."

"I know, just trying to lighten my screw up," I mumbled, remembering what was going on and that this was about _him_ and not me and my pity party.

We walked back into the kitchen, and I felt my heart soar in complete joy. The table had the pie and every single dish that I loved piled across in large quantities. I sat down, and my grandma set down a clay shot glass in front of me and Rob. She poured moonshine into my glass and watched me expectantly. It was a rule in her house; before you eat, you have to take a shot. Something about her dad saying it's good for the soul or whatever.

She repeated the process for Rob's cup then for her own, sitting in front of us.

Rob held the clay cup to his nose, smelling it and scrunched his face.

"Moonshine? Isn't this a southern thing?" Rob asked, swirling it around.

"Actually, Georgia, Kentucky, Maryland, New York, North Carolina, Pennsylvania, South Carolina, Tennessee, Vermont, Virginia, and West Virginia still have abandoned stills, so it's not restricted to the South. My grandma's dad is from Tennessee, so if you're going to make faces at Moonshine, be ready for Jack," I informed him as I threw back the shot and began to tear into the food.

"Thank you Wikipidia mobile for that insightful bit of information," he grumbled.

Rob looked hesitantly at the glass for a while before he copied me and threw it back. He snorted, choking on it a bit, but managed to keep it down. He snapped his tongue in his mouth a few times like a dog licking peanut butter and held the cup out for more. I put my fork down and stared at him in confusion.

My Grandma poured him another glass and looked on just as curiously as me. He flipped it back and sat with a hazy smile on his face, spinning the cup on the tip of his pointer finger. I slowly picked up my fork and pretended that my boyfriend was not getting happy off Moonshine. By the time I'd cleared all of the food, Rob's cheeks were tinted a deep pink and he seemed to be dazed out.

"Grandma, how many shots did he have?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Five. Boy sure can drink!" She teased.

I slapped a hand to my eyes and dragged it down my face. Bats was going to have my nuts for this. I'd just gotten Boy Blunder drunk.

"Grandma, I'm heading off to bed with Moonshine boy. Do you need help with anything?"

She shook her head no and stood, coming around the table to give me a hug.

"Grandad's boots still on the back porch?"

"Sure are. You gon' fix up the ol' shed for me?" She asked, walking over to remove Rob's forehead from the table.

"Yup. I'll get on it in the morning."

She gave my shoulder a squeeze and walked out to the porch, where she sat to think before bed. I scooped up Rob and walked him upstairs to my room. That place was more my room than any other room I had. It had all my favorite things from when I'd been born up tillthen.

The walls were light blue with those glow in the dark star stickers all over them and the ceiling, giving it that outer space feel at night. The blankets were red with Uncle Barry's symbol on the center, and the pillows were yellow to match the bolt. There were souvenirs of all sorts that I'd kept over my life spread over every surface, and it was a mess. _My_ mess and no one dared to touch it.

I lay Rob on the bed and tugged off his shoes and socks before trying to pull up his shirt. He began to giggle and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Rob, not helping. Let me get your shirt off," I grumbled, grabbing his calves to roll him back over.

He clumsily pushed me back and sat up, pulling his shirt off. He threw it at me with another giggle. That's another thing to add to my list of crap that doesn't mesh with Rob: giggles. It's freaky when he does it. I toed off my own shoes and stepped on the edge of each sock, pulling them off with my feet as I made quick work of my shirt. Rob's hands slid up my legs to my belt and he snapped it open along with the button. He pulled the pants down to the floor and wrapped his hands around my wrists, pulling me on top of him.

"Rob quit it," I grumbled, rolling off.

"No. I want you.," He whined, pulling in for a sloppy kiss.

"I'm not having sex with you while you're drunk dude. Not cool at all."

He furrowed his eyebrows together and put on his concentration face while trying to unsuccessfully open his zipper. I rolled my eyes and reached over, opening it for him, and lowered my lips to his chest, kissing down his stomach. He whimpered and lifted his hips, arching up into my tongue as it dipped in his naval. I snickered and pulled back, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Wally, please?" He begged, pushing the pants down over the curve of his ass.

Dude, Rob drunk is so weird. Rob doesn't beg, I'm pretty sure that's up there on top three Bat commandments right along with "Though shalt not let anyone leave your presence without pissing themselves" and "Thou shalt not close the door when having sex".

I shook my head no, and he kicked his pants off, discarding them to the side of the bed along with his shirt before stumbling to the door.

"Rob, where are you going?" I asked hesitantly as he wobbled forward when the door opened.

"Need my bag," He grumbled, leaning against the wall for support as he dragged himself down the hall.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and zipped him back to bed before going down to get our forgotten bags by the doorway.

I set them by the foot of the bed and handed him his. He stared at the bag for a moment like I'd just set a dead cat on him, and then whatever he was going to do earlier struck him and he stuffed his hand in it. He pulled out a familiar red cylinder.

"Rob, why did you even bring that?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. It's kind of like saying I wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"Because I knew you wouldn't wanna play with me," he responded childishly.

All whiny kid crap aside, why would he think I wouldn't want to have sex with him? Much against my better judgment, I asked him about it.

He looked at me and lowered his head, biting his bottom lip. "Dude, just because okay? Forget it," He said, rolling to face away from me.

"Rob, come on, tell me..."

"It always seems like I'm the only one that wants it," he mumbled, avoiding my eyes as he turned back to face me.

Wha-my brain totally crashed at that. He thoughthe was the only one that wanted it? That made absolutely no sense, at all, what-so-ever.

I took the plastic out of his hands and stuffed it back in his bag angrily. I decided the first thing I was going to do when I woke up the next daywas throwing that thing in the goddamned lake. I wrapped my hand around the outside of his thigh and slid him down lower on the bed, and rolled on top of him.

"I'm never letting you drink again. I'm supposed to be the dense one, not you. I have no idea why you think you're the only one that wants this but you're wrong dude. I always want you," I whispered, licking up the side of his neck to his earlobe. He shivered and wrapped his arms around my neck with a sigh.

"It's just that I'm always the one that starts it…" he replied, kissing my shoulder.

"Oh," was my totally brilliant and well thought out reply.

That's why. I never thought about it like that. Like I said, I'm supposed to be the dense one…but, in my defense, he's not exactly very expressive of his thoughts either. I thought he liked being in control all the time. I didn't know Bats had insecurities. To me they are just there and demanding while we, the puny people that are graced with the benefit of their existence, live to serve their every whim.

I rolled both of us onto our sides once more and kissed along his cheek to his lips. At least now that I knew what was bothering him, I could work on it. I added it to my to-do list for the next day. Right then, he was drunk. My no sex under the influence policy so stood, regardless of how guilty I felt over it. I pulled away from him to turn out the light and crawled back into bed, pulling the blanket over us.

He snuggled up against my chest and I rested my chin on the top of his head. His hands worked around to my back and his fingers traced along the curves of my shoulder blades and spine until they dipped in at the curve on my lower back. I moved my own hand down his back and gave his ass a gentle squeeze, moaning at how good his ass felt in my hands (definitely my favorite part of his anatomy). He placed a small kiss on my chest and continued tracing his fingers (and occasionally nails) along my back muscles comfortingly.

It was kinda like the last time we were at his house before the epic dinner with Bats. I was really starting to enjoy just being with him like that. With a last squeeze, I lifted my hand to his thigh and traced circles with my thumb across the soft skin, and felt goose bumps ripple under my touch.

"KF, if you're not going to make me cum, don't tease," He grumbled, nipping at my chest.

I gave a brief laugh and hugged him tightly.

"Booze wear off yet?" I asked sliding, the tips of my fingers along the underside curve of his ass.

He gasped and jerked forward, pressing into my thigh.

"Not completely. I'm still tolerating your teasing so, no," he mumbled into my shoulder with a frustrated sigh.

I'd never really dealt with drunk people before, so I wasn't exactly sure what the levels of drunk were. I knew speech was supposed to slur and some other stuff like that, but as far as that went his speech just seemed lazy, not slurred, so I figured it wasn't too bad. I could understand him when he spoke,so maybe he was just tipsy? I could give in just a little, right? It'd really suck to have my boyfriend hard and rubbing up on my thigh without giving him some release.

I dipped my fingers a little lower on his back side and curved them up between his legs. He whined and ground his hard on into my thigh again in protest. With a little bit of effort, I was able to get him to lie on his back, and I pushed the blanket off of us. The room was pitch black with the exception of the occasional light from the moon that shone through the massive clouds every now and then, which made it somewhat difficult to see what I was doing.

I shifted lower on the bed and rested my chest between his calves, kissing all over the insides of his thighs. He mewled and fisted his hands in my hair, pulling me up. My nose brushed along the side of his length, and I adjusted to give it open-mouthed kisses over the thin cloth of the boxers he still had on (which for once were his, or at least a pair I didn't recognize). He mumbled something I couldn't quite make out before rolling his hips back against my mouth roughly.

It was crazy how hard he was. I don't think I'd ever seen him that excited. It made me just as hard, knowing I had this kind of effect over him. At that point, I decided: I was going to take this for all it was worth and tease the hell out of him. He said not to tease unless I had the intention of making him cum and right then. I had not only the intention but the full determination to go through with it.

Moving my lips back to his thighs (despite his angry tugs at my hair), I sucked in a small piece of flesh and put as much suction on it as possible. He gripped my hair tighter, moaning softly and tried to move, but I held him down firmly by the hips. I began to suckle on the spot I'd marked, alternating to a small bite now and then, slowly releasing to see a dark red welt. He adjusted so that he was arched up on his elbows and looked down at me and my work of art with a frown.

I gave him a proud smirk and kissed over the spot. For a moment, he looked like he was torn between something. Probably stuck between killing me for marking him up or enjoying it. I really hoped it was the latter. I moved my lips higher and hovered over the tip, grazing my teeth against the silk. He toppled back into the pillows and took one over his face, moaning into it. I snickered, knowing I was doing all that to him without doing much of anything at all.

My fingers slid under the band of his boxers and I pulled them down. They were just barely containing his hard on.I kissed from one hip bone to the other, poking my tongue out as I licked my way back. He was an incoherent mess of babbles and noises below me, squirming frantically yet not really trying to get away. Good thing to add to my book of Rob-isms; he likes being controlled…at least in bed, anyway. While gently nibbling along his hip bone, I pulled the rest of the boxers down his legs, dragging my nails along his legs as I did so.

I turned my eyes back up to my target and felt my own problem pulse as a drop of precum glistened down his shaft. I licked my lips in anticipation, but held off for a while longer, latching my mouth to the underside of his length. I felt him twitch against my lips and smiled, opening my mouth to lick as much around the base as possible. Rob shot up to a sitting position and gave me a glare that would have Bats himself crapping out bricks in fear. I slipped my mouth off and looked up at him expectantly, waiting to see what I'd done to incur the Wrath of Robin.

"Wallace West, suck me _NOW!_" He hissed, rolling himself against me and smearing the precum across my lips.

His knuckles were twisted into the bed sheets, and they had turned white. His chest was heaving harshly from air deprivation. The expression on his face is what got me though. He looked somewhere between furious and horny, which made my own boxers feel a little damp. I licked the precum on my lips and intentionally grazed the underside of his head as I did so. He sucked in air and growled at me, pushing forward again. I opened my mouth, letting him slip in, and he fell with a sigh back against the pillows, completely relaxed as if he hadn't nearly melted me with his glare a millisecond ago.

I decided sucking would be the way to go if I wanted to make it to tomorrow morning alive. I swirled my tongue around the tip, taking in the precum that had taken to leaking out again, and gave him an extra hard suck before pulling up. He groaned and spread his legs out, practically begging me to take him. I began reciting the periodic table of elements in my head and took a deep breath to keep my thoughts in line. Tonight was not about me, it was about him. I needed to keep my blood flow at least partially above my waist. I took him back in my mouth and bobbed my head, taking as much as I could and adding my hand to cover what I couldn't.

He was practically purring with pleasure by the time I pulled away again, placing a kiss on the tip. I shifted lower on the bed, hissing at the cold friction against my own problem, settling almost at his knees. I was kind of curious to try something and I figured now would be as good a time as any. Taking each thigh in my hand, I spread his legs out as far as they would go (which is pretty freakin' far) and slid my tongue curiously across his hole. His thighs quivered and his breath caught in his throat.

I pressed my tongue flat against it and closed my mouth, sucking at the spot between his ass and his length. He moaned frantically into his pillow crying out my name as he attempted to close his thighs. I shifted myself into a kneeling position so that my lower body was off the bed and slipped my fingers under my boxers, gripping myself. When he moaned like that I had absolutely no control over myself anymore. I continued to lick and suck the spot as I pumped myself, my body vibrating in excitement. When I was getting close, the vibrations turned up quite a bit, which I'm sure he could feel as I pressed my tongue into his hole. I proceeded to move my tongue in and out until I felt it hit his spot. His back arched clear off the bed as he came, screaming into the pillow he'd been holding over his face.

I squeezed myself tightly and thrust into my hand a few more times, moaning out his name as I poured cum all over my hand, stomach, and sheets. My breathing was heavy and my body was pretty much rendered useless, my muscles tingling all over. After a few moments, I lifted my head off his thigh and regained enough strength to get back on my elbows, licking the white liquid clean off his body. He whimpered and tugged on my hair, mumbling "Up".

I dragged myself up and flopped next to him, pulling him into my arms. He pulled my lips to his aggressively, and gave me possibly the hottest kiss of my life. He dipped his hand between us and wiped some of the cum from my stomach, spreading it across his tongue before pushing it back into my mouth. I moaned and held my hand to the side of his face, deepening the kiss as our tongues fought for dominance. We pulled back from the kiss to breathe and stared into each other's eyes as our chests heaved alternately against each other. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark through the intense stare-down he was giving me.

We rested our sweaty foreheads together and closed our eyes, breaking off the stare-down and continuing to cuddle as we enjoyed our afterglow. His hands lazily traced the sweat-slickened contours of my chest and stomach, which felt really good, like most everything he did. I rested my hand on his hips and made small circles on his skin with the pad of my thumb, feeling sleep finally come over me.

x—x

I heard my phone vibrating on the table,so I peeled Rob off of me so I could go shut my alarm off. It was still dark out and my body was protesting the loss of warm weight, but I knew I had a lot of work to do, and it was a good idea to get the hard work done before sun up otherwise I'd fry to a crisp before I ever got to finish it. I fished in my bag for a clean pair of boxers and fumbled around the floor for my jeans. Once I'd gotten them both, I hopped into the shower for a quick cool off and zipped down to the back porch, kicking on my grandfather's cowboy boots. They were like, a billion years old, but they were great for work and didn't look a day over fifty (like that was so much better).

I wiggled my toes in the boots, surprised that they finally fit right. Grandpa Ira died when I was four, so I don't remember him very well, but I do remember he was always working. He'd made these boots himself, saying that anything he bought off the 'squinty eye'd commies' would fall apart under a real man's work. He was such a stereotypical redneck, which is probably why he opted to live in the middle of nowhere. I don't care for his outlook on the world, but I guess it's all about the way he was raised. Again, not agreeing, just understanding.

After a rushed breakfast during which I cleaned out a good portion of the fridge, I pulled a wide brimmed hat on, took the portable stereo, and I walked out to the broken hay barn my grandma rented out to the neighbors. She didn't own horses anymore, but her neighbors did, and they had nowhere to store the hay, so grandma rented the shed out. I looked at the broken down building and sighed. Can't rent a building that doesn't exist, and if you took so much as another nail off that waste dump, that's pretty much what it'll be non-existent.

I turned the radio on and frowned at the cliché country music. I knew I couldn't expect much out there on such an old stereo, but I mean, come on! Twangy music is so not my thing. I shrugged, ignoring it, and got to work just as the sun broke light. I moved all of the heavy slabs of wood to one side of the barn and placed one over the now empty frame of the right wall, nailing it down. After about two hours or so, I'd managed to finish the walls and ceiling, my attention now going to the interior. I moved all of the hay bales out from the front door and froze, taking a moment to listen to the radio. Sweet! A song wasn't going to make my ears bleed, and not only was I not going to bleed, this was a _good song_.

I turned up the volume,started singing along, and found myself somewhat dancing to it, moving my hips as I tossed the rest of the hay bales outside so I could clean and prepare the holding area. I heard a cat whistle behind me and froze, turning to see Rob standing with his arms crossed and a smirk gracing his face.

"You look like something out of a failed Broke Back Mountain sequel," He teased with a laugh, lifting himself to sit on one of the hay bales.

I rolled my eyes and took off the hat.I wiped away the sweat that had begun to go into my eyes with the back of my hand.

"That's rich coming from a guy that was giggling like a little girl after a few drinks too many last night," I shot back with a wink.

He gave me the finger and I laughed, pressing on with my work. As much as I hated all this work (and I really, totally did) there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for grandma, especially when I know there will be food waiting for me.

"The dude from Aerosmith?" Rob asked, curiously jerking his thumb to the radio.

"Problem?" I asked with a wink.

He shrugged, and I resumed my singing-working with a little dance just to prove my preference for the song.

The song totally made me think of Rob if you replaced the girl references with boy ones. _My little cupid was a real super freak_. Pff. Got that right. Doesn't get any freakier than my Boy Wonder. That gave me an idea. I turned to Rob, giving him a brief smirk before I continued singing the song to him.

"It feels so good, loving you!" I screamed dramatically into my hand, pretending I had a mic. I threw in an extra hip jerk forward for good measure.

His eyes widened briefly before he narrowed them at me.

"Stop that. You're such a hick," He grumbled as his cheeks colored.

I took my hat off, bowing to him with a cheesy smile before putting it back and resuming my work.

"Hey KF, do you need any help?" He offered, hopping off of the hay bale as he took his shirt off. I knew it was going to be hot so I didn't even bother to put one on.

I thought about his offer for a moment. There wasn't anything really that I needed help with as far as manual labor went, but I had an obvious organization problem. I looked to the hay bales strewn all over the place and frowned.

"Yeah…can you, like, do one of those freaky Bat organ-o-grams and figure out where I can put all this crud?" I said, gesturing to the mess.

"They're not freaky, they're helpful," He protested, moving over to one of the taller work benches against the wall.

I dashed inside,got him some paper and a pencil, and placed them in front of him on the work bench. He gave me an eyebrow arch and held up his utility belt.

"Dude, I brought my gear, we're good," He said, flashing me a smile.

Right, we could be going to the end of the world and he'd bring that thing.

He bent over the desk and opened a holographic computer up,then got to work while I continued moving the stuff out of the shed. I'd look at him every now and then, and I was pretty sure he was checking me out. Total ego boost. My suspicions were soon confirmed when I caught him looking at my stomach with his eyes glazed over. They looked the same way they get when he's horny. I smiled to myself and continued to pretend I hadn't seen that. That little moment kind of reminded me of his little drunken complaint the other night. I glanced over at him as he typed furiously at the virtual keyboard and trailed my eyes down to his ass,which was arched in the air.

I stopped throwing the hay bales, wiped my hands on my jeans,and walked up behind him. I leaned my body into his and kissed up the back of his neck, skimming my hands across the front of his pants. He moaned and arched his ass back into me, pushing it against my hips. This brought back another fantasy I distinctly recall having: Rob over a desk.

I sucked on the back of his neck and began rolling my hips against him, and felt myself getting hard. His ass was arched in the most delicious position that hit me in all the right ways. Why I didn't try this sooner was beyond me.

"KF, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice already an octave heavier.

"You," I replied, pulling him backwards and tilting his face to the side for a kiss.

I continued rubbing him through the front of his pants, working the button and zipper open. With a quick tug they pooled around his ankles, and I broke away from the kiss, pushing him over the desk again. I kissed a trail down his back and ran my hands down his legs until my lips rested at the elastic band. He made a whining noise and stood on the tips of his toes, arching his ass as high up as he could so that it would reach my lips. I smirked against the soft skin and lowered my mouth, gently sinking my teeth into the flesh on his ass.

He moaned and turned, giving me a dirty look.

"When did you get into kink?" He asked, slightly flushed.

"I didn't. That was just something that came into my head out of nowhere, but it's interesting to know that you've got it."

He bit his lower lip and gave me an embarrassed look,then turned back to facing the wall.

I chuckled and gave him another small bite for good measure before kissing up his back again. I leaned over and felt up the pockets of the pants (currently sitting on his feet) and smiled when I felt the small lump in the front pocket. I took the bottle out and held it in front of his face.

"New feature you intend to implement on the utility belt?"

"Yeah, unless you wanna carry it around in your suit, though I'm not sure where you'd hide it. Your outfit leaves nothing to the imagination, and believe me, my imagination totally vouches for that," He replied, turning to kiss me again.

I moaned into the kiss and pressed hard into his ass, showing him what he was doing to me. He braced his hands on the table in front of him and spread his legs out invitingly. I licked my lips and pulled his underwear down to join his pants, and massaged his ass cheeks in my hands. He reached around using the flexibility that he'd gotten so famous for and popped my pants button open with those long, capable fingers of his. He dragged the zipper down before replacing his hands on the table. I still found the fact that he could bend like that beyond sexy, and the tingle that shot between my legs agreed.

I opened the bottle with my teeth and covered three of my fingers with the oil, pressing my middle finger to his hole. He whimpered and pushed back against my finger, hissing as it pushed in. I vibrated my hand, which he always enjoyed, and felt him relax so I could push it in deeper. Once my finger was in, I curled the finger up and began searching for the small bump. I knew I'd found it when his legs shook and nearly buckled under his weight, followed by a loud moan.

I placed my free hand on his hips,steadied him against the desk, and pressed in a second finger, pumping them in and out of him at a steady pace. He spread his legs a little more and began pushing back into my fingers rhythmically. When he pulled forward I added the third finger, which he pushed back into hard, going straight to his spot. He cried out and gripped the table, firmly placing the weight of his upper body completely on it. I pulled my fingers out and pulled myself out of my boxers, keeping my pants on, slicked myself and pressed my tip against him.

He rolled his hips back and turned to look at me, biting his bottom lip as he nodded for me to go ahead. I pushed forward slowly, hissing in pleasure when the tip popped. I loved being surrounded by the tight heat, and watching myself disappearing inside of him was pretty exciting in itself. It was way different actually getting to see it happen as opposed to just feeling it. It made everything even hotter. I continued pushing in until I was about halfway,then I pulled back out, keeping just the tip in. I pushed forward again and buried myself a little deeper, repeating the slow rhythm until I was all the way in.

I held him by the hips firmly and gave him awhile to adjust, mentally cursing myself for not being able to contain the urge to simply do him. The tightness around me was pretty much more than any person on earth should be able to handle. He finally pushed back against me, signaling that it was okay, and I lifted his hips a little higher before moving in and out of him. He threw his head back and moaned out my name, knocking the stuff that was on the table to the floor as I thrust him onto the table.

I gripped his hips a little bit harder and moved one of my hands over his shoulder, pulling him back against me as I began thrusting harder. He screamed out and his nails dug into the table. I continued to look down between us and watched myself disappear in him over and over again. The sight of him bent over in front of me moaning out my name was heaven on earth, better than all the pie in the world.

A bead of sweat trickled down his back and I followed it down with my thumb to the bottom of his spine. He gave a weak moan and turned his head back to look at me.

"Wally, harder…" He whispered.

The eyes that looked back at me were completely darkened. He was way gone in pleasure, and I totally got off to being the one giving it to him. I leaned my body forward, pressing my chest to his back, and kissed him. I complied with his request, pounding hard into him. His legs quivered again, but he was trapped between me and the table, not really giving him room to fall over. I reached in front of him and wrapped my hand around his shaft, jerking him quickly. He mumbled something into the kiss that I'm pretty sure sounded like a curse.

My body began its usual low hum and I knew I'd be finished soon. I kissed down the side of his neck and gently bit down into his shoulder. The mix of his smell, sweat, and sex filled my nose and taste buds, clouding the last bit of my mind completely with lust. My thrusts became erratic and my body began to vibrate faster, which got me a strangled mewl from Rob, who was pretty much on cloud nine. I felt him tense around me and I pushed him hard against the table, cumming hard inside him as I rode out the rest of my orgasm. Rob came not too long after, thrusting against me a few more times before he fell completely limp against the table.

I took a moment to compose myself and pulled out of him. After I'd fully regained the feeling in my legs, I pulled my boxers back into place and took him into my arms. I lifted him up and sat on a hay bale with him in my lap, fixing his boxers and pants back into place. He rested his head against my chest and closed his eyes. I lowered my lips to his and tangled his fingers with mine. He gave me several short kisses and opened his eyes, sighing in contentment.

"Can we do that again?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Now?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

"Mmmm maybe not _right_ now… later?" he mused, squirming in my lap.

"Yeah, in that case definitely."


	7. Have you ever seen the rain

**Here's part two to the last chapter! :3 I have the one shot with Roy and Bruce finished and should have that up eventually. Work is making a slave out of me and school work a zombie out of my beta so it's kinda killing my groove =/ **

**Also, to give me more time between posts, I decided I'm going to wait until I get about 5 reviews per chapter so I can post the next one, I wanna know what you guys think so I can add into the story and improve what you guys feel is lacking.**

**Song for this chapter is Have you ever seen the rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival :) Again, this song totally inspired this chapter**

**Regardless, here you are :3 I hope you all enjoy it**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

After a few more kisses, I stood and sat him back on the hay bale, placing my hat on his head. His eyes crossed as he tried looking up at fixed it on his head at a different angle

"Playing up some weird cowboy fantasy KF?" He asked, arching a challenging eyebrow at me.

"Not really. I did play up a fantasy, but cowboy had nothing to do with it," I replied with a wink.

He rolled his eyes and went back to the desk, taking a stool this time, to continue working. Now that he mentioned fantasies, I thought back to the first day all of this, when it cannon balled out of control. To be more specific, the bet that brought us to the point where we were making out on his game couch. I'd beaten him at Mortal Kombat. Never in the history of my life have I ever beaten Rob at that game; CoD, maybe, Kombat, never. I remembered the way he held the control against his lap, completely still. Usually he'd be swiveling all over the place with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. Something was up and I knew it.

"Dick?" I called out, turning to face him. I figured I'd try getting used to calling him by his real name while keeping a straight face. They say practice makes perfect; I just hoped to God that was true.

He gave me a suspicious look and turned on his stool to face me.

"Yeah Wally?" he asked, clearly trying to read my expression.

"On your birthday, when we were playing Mortal Kombat…Why'd you let me win?"

His eyes shifted away from me and he shook his head no. "I have no idea what you're taking about."

See, that thing where I can't lie to Rob, it goes both ways: he can't lie to me either.

I pulled an invisible card out of my back pocket and pretended to wave it around.

"The Bull Crap card, I know," He mumbled in defeat. "Look, I'll show you later why when we have access to a gaming station." He turned back to his work.

"And you think I came all the way out to the middle of nowhere without one? Do you not know me at all?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips dramatically.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling expectantly.

"Why are you staring at the ceiling dude?"

"I'm hoping a brain will fall out of the sky and into your giant, empty head," He replied, hitting a few more virtual keys.

"While you're hoping for things to fall out of the sky, why don't you add a couple more inches for your height to that list," I shot back, sending a punch into his ego's gut.

"Because my boyfriend likes me short," He replied with a wink.

Crap. Me and my big mouth. Punch returned in double.

"I give, you win."

He smiled proudly and stood, showing me a holographic map of the shed's layout demonstrating where the best positioning for the hay bales would be. I nodded and zipped the bales around until they reflected the image, and collapsed on my ass with a tired sigh. Super speed or not, this working stuff is hard. I'd take villains any day over that. Rob clicked the screen off and sat down, straddling my lap.

I pressed my lips to his forehead and let my back hit the cool dirt floor. Rob leaned over me and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Dick?" I asked, trying to get him to speed up whatever it was he had going through his massive brain.

"See, you did it again! Why are you calling me by my name and not Rob?" He asked, his eyebrows meeting as his face bunched up in thought.

"Because it's your name. You said it yourself that it was important to you, so I'm going to make it important to me too," I replied, giving him a lazy smile. I rested my hands on his thighs, caressing them through the jeans.

He smiled back and nodded, which I knew in his book means 'thanks' when he's too embarrassed to admit it. He got off of me and held out his hand to help me up. I took it and got to my feet, dusting my butt off before turning to walk back to the house.

"Uh, KF, what was the point of you dusting off your ass if the rest of you is covered in dirt?" He asked, as he walked behind me to swipe at some of the dirt on my lower back and shoulders.

"Idunno…habit?"

He looked at his hands, which were covered in my sweat and dirt, and frowned.

"I don't think I've ever needed a shower this bad. Not even Grodd's drool was this gross," He mumbled, wiping his hands against his jeans.

I laughed and pulled him against me, giving him a sweaty hug. He groaned and pushed at my chest, trying to pry me off.

"Dude gross! Cut it out!" He whined, slipping down and out of my arms.

I laughed, took his hand in mine instead, and continued walking towards the house, taking my hat off his head and placing it back on mine. He pushed playfully into my side and released my hand, slipping it into my back pocket. I moved my arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

x—x

After we'd both showered and eaten more than enough (even I was full), we went up to my room and I set up my PS3,took out one of the older Mortal Kombats, and started it up. I handed him the other controller and held my own, staring at him expectantly.

"Do we really have to do this?" He asked nervously.

"Duh."

He sighed and adjusted my hands on the controller, setting it against my lap.

"Just…don't move," He mumbled as we chose our characters.

I nodded and waited as round one was announced. I kept my character still as he'd requested, and his character proceeded to pummel mine to the floor. The controller vibrated on my lap and I gasped, biting my lower lip. Oh. That explained everything. He lost because he was getting off to the vibrations from the controller. How and when he figured that out was beyond me, but I'd never look at any of the controllers he owned the same way again.

"Now do you get it?" He asked, chewing the inside of his cheek.

I nodded and hit his character back, taking the controller off my lap.

He shot me a glare and began kicking my ass all over the place. I got maybe two more shots in before he wiped the virtual floor with my character. I looked over to the window and noticed that the weather had turned. The sky was a thick, smoky gray. I set my controller down, pressed my forehead to the window, and stared out as the first few drops fell against the glass. I smiled, ran out of the room (at as much of a normal pace as my excitement would let me manage) and stepped out onto the porch.

The best part about rain at my grandmother's house was always how hard it came down. The smell of wet dirt blew against me with a gust of wind, and I walked further out, tossing my shirt and shoes behind me. The rain was warm as it hit my skin, running cold as it soaked into my pants. I ruffled my hands in my hair, soaking the water through, and turned to see Rob standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"Dude, have you ever ran in the rain? Actually let yourself enjoy it?" I asked. "This isn't city rain that pretty much injects ice into your bones, this is the good rain. Come here," I said, gesturing to him. He took his shirt and folded it against my grandmother's chair, then removed his shoes and held out an insecure hand to test the rain. He seemed to approve, and took a few steps out, letting the rain wash over his face.

"You're right, this isn't half bad," He murmured, still turning his face towards the sky.

I walked over to where he was standing and pulled him against my chest, mimicking his position with my face turned upwards. When I turned my face back down and opened my eyes, my grandmother was leaning on the porch rails smiling at us. I waved hi, and shook out my hair like a wet dog, which made her laugh. Ever since I was little, this was always my favorite part of coming here. It didn't always rain, but when it did, it was one of the most amazing things in the world.

I moved away from Rob and looked down at the floor with a smirk. Another great thing about the rain in the middle of the country is the mud. I knew how much of a clean freak Rob tended to be, and I knew this was totally going to piss him off, but things bigger than me led me to ignore those consequences. I scooped mud in my hand and threw it at him, running a few steps back to watch his reaction.

He looked down at his chest in horror and wiped at the mud with his fingers,shook the mud off of them, and scowled at me.

Uh-oh.

He leaned over, scooped an even larger amount of mud in his hands, and threw it at me, knowing that I could only run so fast when my grandmother was watching, which totally took my edge off. I grabbed another handful and ran over, pressing it into his hair.

"Boom! Head shot!" I screamed out, throwing my hands in the air to celebrate my victory.

He shook his head and made a face as the mud ran down his cheek, andwiped it on the back of his hand. He filled his hands with mud and moved towards me. I moved away, about to laugh at him for missing, until I turned and, in a very Robin-esque manner, he was right there in front of me. He lifted his hands and smeared the mud across my hair, face, and neck with a sinister smirk.

I laughed and pulled him under my arm, throwing him back down into the mud. He pushed me up with his feet, sending me flat onto my ass, and sprang up in a back flip, throwing three more mud balls at me before he hit the ground.

"Player one, finish him!" He cried out victoriously as he threw a final mud ball against my forehead.

"Fatality," I mumbled, wiping the mud away from my eyes.

We both sat there laughing for a while, just enjoying not having anything to worry about. I looked up towards the forest, which wasn't too far off, and remembered getting lost when I was eight. I always loved going through there and finding the river. Something about it was very calming.

"Hey Dick, wanna go for a walk?" I asked, working the mud out of my hair with the rain.

"Sure," He replied, doing the same with his own hair.

We walked side by side, aimlessly talking about random things like we always did when we were just friends. I noticed I kind of missed that aspect of 'us'. Don't get me wrong, the sex was really, really good, but the friends part in all three of our types of relationships felt like it was missing up until then.

"Dude, you should have seen it! I didn't even know people could bend that way! I don't think I can even bend that way!" He continued on with his story, laughing.

"You'd think that the upper-crust of society would at least buy their own hotel rooms to bang in. And by the way, I bet you so can bend that way and any other way too," I added with a kiss to his cheek.

He punched me in the shoulder in mock offense and stopped walking when we reached the river. We sat down by the edge and put our hands in, the water dividing and branching out around our fingers.

"If we were in Gotham this would be sewage," He mumbled in disgust, looking at his clean fingers.

"Ew. I don't think I'd intentionally stick my fingers in that anyway dude."

"Duh Wally, no one would, but I guess I just wanted to say that this is kinda cool," He said, drawing patterns against the water current.

I stood up and sat behind him, resting my chin on his shoulders and watching his pale fingers twist and turn in the water. Water...I was supposed to do something with water today, but for some reason I couldn't remember exactly what it was. I'm sure it would come to me soon enough. I traced a water drop across Rob's shoulder with my tongue,licked it off, and repeated it with every raindrop that I came across on my path up his neck. He leaned his head against my shoulder and craned his neck, giving me more skin to lick at.

Rob flavored rain; if I could bottle that stuff, I _so_ would. I moved my lips away from his skin and leaned back, lying against the ground with my hands behind my head.

"Tired?" Rob asked, getting up to sit on me.

"Not really, no."

"I thought so," He said, pulling a thick twig from under his knee and tossing it into the river.

Crap! That's what I had to do with water that I was forgetting! I had to get rid of that stupid me-replacing toy! Either he does me or he goes without. No further discussion. I lifted him off of me and ran back home, dashing up the wall. I reached the window and curled my fingers on the window pane to my room, hanging on the side of the house. I used one hand to push the window open and wiggled inside, falling on the floor with a wet thud. I grabbed angrily at his bag,pulled out the stupid red plastic, and jumped out the window, running back to where I'd ditched Rob.

He sat there with his arms crossed, looking about oh...maybe a moment away from kicking my ass. I held up the toy and frowned, which completely removed all traces of anger from his face, replacing it with embarrassment.

"Oh," He mumbled out, extending his hand for me to give it to him.

"Dude, no. You don't get to have this or anything like this anymore. You have me. If you want to get off, use _me_," I hissed, tossing the thing into the river.

His mouth opened and closed a few times in silent speech before he finally gave up on trying to talk, and he just looked up at me.

"I'm serious dude! It's really messed up feeling that I'm not enough for you, that you need _that_ to satisfy you. Am I doing something wrong?" I asked pitifully, looking away.

I felt his hands wrap around mine and lifted my eyes partially to his.

"Don't be stupid KF, at least not this stupid. Of course you're not doing anything wrong," He whispered as hestood up.

"Then why do you need _that._," I asked, jerking my head at the river I'd thrown the toy into.

"I don't need it, you're right. I'm...so-sor..ry," He forced out, nearly choking on the apology part.

I knew he wasn't good with saying sorry, so if he said it, he sure as hell meant it. I nodded and pulled him into my arms, moving my mouth to his collar bone.

"Dick, why did you feel like I didn't want you?" I asked, nibbling up the bone.

He tangled his fingers into my hair and sighed.

"Ngh. I still don't believe you want me sometimes. It's whelming to have the person you've wanted for as long as you remember suddenly...want you back," he moaned out as my lips found their way against his pulse point.

"Are you sure that's all? I mean...I know you don't like to talk about this stuff...and today I kinda realized we've been putting the friend part of best,sex and boy on the backburner for a good while now. I kinda miss being your buddy too. I miss having you tell me stuff," I mumbled, running my hands down to his ass, tracing the outline up and down with my thumbs.

He whimpered, and I felt him nod against my shoulder. "I miss talking too... maybe we should- ah!" He moaned loudly as my fingers dipped between his legs, spreading them.

"Maybe we should...?" I continued his sentence for him while slipping my hand into the back of his pants.

"Should try and balance things out a bit more?" He offered, sinking his teeth gently into the side of my neck.

I moaned and slipped a finger between his cheeks. "Yeah, we totally should...work on friend stuff..."I grunted as his teeth moved down to my shoulder for another bite.

He arched his back up into my hand and whimpered. "Should we...set a day or something to- oh my God Wally!" He cried out as I pressed two fingers just under his balls and vibrated them.

I snickered and used my free hand to hold his chin, bringing his lips to mine.

"You sure you don't want that toy? I'm sure if I run fast enough I might still catch it downstream..."

"Shut up Kid Mouth. Why don't you put that active mouth of yours to good use, like last night?" He grunted out, thrusting his tongue back into my mouth. I kissed him back and lowered some of my weight, signaling for him to follow me to the floor. I took my hand out of his pants, which he noisily protested to, and used it to pull myself into a sitting position. He got back up and dropped his pants, looking down at me with a sinister smile.

I felt my jaw drop and snap shut into a smile. He had no underwear on. I should have figured. He stepped out of the pants, and I slid my hand up his thighs to hold his hips. I moved onto my knees and licked up the underside of his shaft, pulling the tip into my mouth. The rain began falling harder and colder, but I felt like my body was getting hotter and hotter. He placed his hands on the back of my head and began pushing his hips forward, thrusting into my mouth

That was the Rob I'd been expecting for a while now. I'm kinda surprised he managed to go so long without dominating something. He'd always been very in control, being a Bat and a leader kind of does that to a guy. I didn't exactly mind it as much as I thought I would either. I kind of had it set in my mind that I'd be 'the guy' in our relationship, and sitting on the floor having him use my mouth as a fleshlight (not flashlight, _flesh_light,totally not the same) pretty much killed that concept, but, like I said: I didn't exactly mind as much as I thought I would.

I moved my hands from his thighs to his ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. He hissed and rolled his hips forward, grazing the underside of his shaft against my teeth as he pulled out. I licked my lips and turned my eyes up to look at him. He pushed me onto my back, and sat on my ankles, andopened my pants. His face was way too serious, and I felt my skin crawl. He pulled my pants down and threw them to the side, kissing up the soaking fabric of my underwear until he reached the band and peeled it off. Itjoined my pants by a tree.

The rain was coming down in sheets, and I could barely make out my hand in front of my face. He sat on my lap and his wet-slickened hard on slid against mine. I groaned and dragged my lips across his cheek, ghosting by his ear. His fingers wrapped around both of our lengths at once and he stroked and twisted up and down, picking up speed with every flick of his wrist. I melded my lips to his and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Mmm Dick, wait," I mumbled, pulling my face painfully away from his.

"What...is it Wally?" He growled out.

"Did you bring the bottle again?"

He shook his head no. "No, don't care, doing it anyway. I want you, _**now**_," He mumbled, thrusting his tongue back in my mouth.

I moaned and dug my nails into his thigh.

"Stop talking like that," I grumbled, licking down the front of his neck and drinking up the water.

"Why?" He asked, leaning his neck back.

"It's hot and I'm trying not to bang you dry in the middle of a forest," I grumbled, nipping under his ear.

"Too late for that, I'm not stopping...and I'd hardly call this dry Wally," He replied, licking up the water that had pooled on my collar bone.

I guess he had a point, kinda.

He pushed me all the way down on my back and straddled my hips, resting his palms on my chest. He slid back and ground against my length, holding my eyes with the intense look in his. He took my hand and slipped my middle and ring fingers into his mouth sucking on them as he continued to rub back and forth against me. I moved the hand that he wasn't sucking on between his legs and began pumping him in time with the sucks on my fingers, earning a loud moan.

He moved my hand from his mouth and leaned forward against me, pressing my fingers to his hole. Oh. That's one solution I guess. I slipped the first one in slowly and he pressed his lips to mine, pushing his hips back against my hand. The finger slid in all the way, and I began thrusting it in and out, adding the second soon after. He was pushing hard against my hand, his shaky breaths fanning out across my neck and shoulder as his wet bangs dripped across my face.

He moved himself off of my fingers and reached under himself, taking me in his hand. He held me firmly and slowly lowered himself down, biting his lower lip. I dug my fingers into the dirt under me and hissed, shutting my eyes to block the extreme pleasure threatening to rip me in half. How the hell did he get tighter? I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes, watching as Rob impaled himself the rest of the way on me.

I moved my muddy hands up his thighs and gave them a gentle squeeze while he adjusted. The rain was still heavy, but I could see him clearly through it. His thick bottom lip was red from being pulled under his teeth, and his hair clung messily to his face and neck, rain cascading from it across his shoulders. His eyes were shut and his breathing was still heavy. In all he looked, well, hot. I mean, he always looks hot, I know, but something about him being wet (and on me) made him even hotter.

His hand finally found its way back onto my chest, and he lifted his hips slowly, sinking back down on me. His mouth dropped into a tiny 'o', and he did it again with a little more force. Now, I totally didn't wanna rush him, but if he kept doing it like that, I'd be forced to do a little pushing of my own.

"Dick, please...either you move or you don't. Don't do..._ that_. It's torture," I grunted out.

"Oh...So you want me to go faster?" He asked, running his fingers down my stomach.

"Clearly you're smart, f- f-figure...i-it...out..." I replied, twitching and stuttering under his fingers.

He leaned forward, resting his hands on my chest once more and pulled almost all the way up before dropping down. I slammed my hands against the ground and cursed under my breath. He snickered and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"What are you going to do about it?" He whispered, licking along the shell of my ear.

I opened my eyes to look at him and he gave me the Rob smirk. I silently thanked whatever higher power that had given me this guy.

I lifted my hands, held him by the hips, and began thrusting hard into him, fully taking advantage of my speed. He cried out and dug his nails into my chest as he began bouncing back on my lap in a steady rhythm.

"Faster," He whimpered.

I held him even tighter and began going faster, the sound of his wet skin slapping against my hips echoing loudly throughout the entire forest. He moaned my name out and his arms began to shake on my chest under his weight. He lifted into a full sitting position and moved his weight to his knees on the ground. I sat up with him, leaning my back against the tree next to us, and spread his thighs out a bit more to make room for my hips.

He resumed bouncing down on my lap and held onto my shoulders for support. I moved my hand to the back of his head and brought his face to mine, giving him a sloppy kiss as my hand worked its way around his length. My body soon began vibrating, and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Wally...I'm...close," He panted against my lips.

I gave him a tight squeeze and lowered my mouth to his shoulder, pressing my teeth to his hot skin. His legs quivered, and I knew he'd go over at any moment. I closed my eyes, sank my teeth somewhat harshly into his shoulder, and felt him tighten around me, hot liquid pouring over my hand and chest.

"Wally..." He mumbled, continuing to bounce.

His walls squeezed me a final time and I felt myself go over the edge, calling out his name as I felt shock after shock ripple through my entire body.

He slumped forward against my chest, panting, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Wally?" He mumbled into my shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?"

He moved his head from my shoulder to look into my eyes and bit his lower lip.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" I asked feeling, panic rise in my chest.

"No, relax...it's just...uhm...never mind. Forget it," He murmured, lowering his head again.

I hated when people did that! If you start saying something, finish it! It you didn't wanna say it, you should never have begun.

"Dick, tell me. You know I don't like stepping around things."

"Yeah, you bulldoze right through everything. The aftermath of any fight you're in serves witness to that," He said with a chuckle, pressing his lips to mine.

"Shut up dude, and quit trying to distract me," I grumbled back.

He pulled back and took a deep breath before saying, "I love you."

I slipped my hand onto his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss, running my free hand through his soaked hair. I wanted to say it back so badly, but the words wouldn't come out. I felt like they were a wet cat stuck in my throat. I pulled back and took a deep breath. I'd make do with what I could say.

"I feel the same way," I whispered, pulling his bottom lip between mine.

We exchanged a few more kisses before we started realizing that we were _cold._ I held him still and pulled out, thenhanded him his pants. He stood up to put them on, and I found my own pair alongside my boxers. I wiggled into the wet clothes.

"Uhm…KF, can you carry me back?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure bro, but um…why?"

"Well…it feels weird walking with uhm… _fluid_in me," he replied, his face turning beet red.

I licked my lips nervously and nodded.

"Should I start wearing a condom or something?" I asked, my face's shade of red mirroring his.

"No…I don't mind it, it's just weird to walk around this way," he replied, moving to hide his face in my chest.

I moved his arms around my neck and scooped him into my arms, dashing just close enough to the house so that we couldn't be seen in case my grandma was watching. I set him on the ground and laced my fingers with his.

"Think you can make it inside?"

He nodded and continued walking until we were inside. My grandma met us at the door and handed us towels. I dried myself off as much as possible and wrapped my towel around my waist, taking off the wet boxers and pants. Grandma took them and held her hand out for Rob's. He tied his towel around his waist too and handed over his pants. Grandma smiled and ruffled the rain out of our hair before walking out to take our clothes away.

Rob and I made our way upstairs and his face scrunched when we were finally in my room.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He looked down and dropped his towel with a frown. I turned my eyes to his legs and felt my face turn red. White liquid was streaming down his inner thighs, some of it already smeared.

"Does this…always happen?"

He shook his head no.

"You don't usually cum this much," He mumbled, wiping at the fluid with his fingers and staring at it.

"Uh sorry?" I offered, scratching the back of his head.

"Mmm, don't be, just make sure we're in bed the next time," He replied, walking into the bathroom.

"What difference does that make?" I asked, changing into dry clothes.

"You'll see when it happens," He called out from the bathroom.

God I sure hoped so.

When Rob was clean and dressed, we headed back downstairs, joining my grandma in the living room. She was sitting on the couch watching some black and white movie on one of the three channels she had. I sat next to her on the couch and laid down with my head in her lap. Her fingers quickly got to work running though my hair, and I felt myself melt. She used to do that to get me to sleep when I was little. Even though I was older, it was still having the same effect. Rob quietly sat on her opposite side and turned his attention to the window. I felt her fingers still and she shifted over a little, pushing me down the couch.

I curled my legs and inched a bit lower to get comfortable, looking up at her to see what she was doing. She reached her hand out and placed it on Rob's shoulder. He turned to look at her and she gave him a smile, patting the empty spot on her lap. He looked at her hesitantly and she nodded,reassuring him before he decided it was okay and curled up on his side with his head in her lap too. Her hand found its way back into my hair and her other hand buried into his, gently caressing his scalp. I felt my eyes getting heavy and yawned, turning my eyes to the TV and attempting to pay attention.

x—x

I opened my eyes to see that it was dark out; only the moon shone through the window. I swung my legs over the side of the couch and looked over to see that Rob was still curled up sleeping in a micro-sized ball. Why can't he sleep like that when we're in bed? He took up his side, my side, and me. I rolled him over into my arms and carried him upstairs to bed, setting him under the blankets.

I pulled his arms carefully out of his shirt, slipped it over his head, and pulled his pants off, tossing them over the old wooden chair in the corner. I took my own clothes off, dropping them to the floor, and curled up behind him, pulling his back to my chest. I let myself fall back asleep.

x—x

I woke up the next morning to the smell of food and smiled, reaching over to pull Rob close. I frowned when the cold sheets met my hands. I sighed and opened my eyes to confirm the empty space next to me. I forgot how much I hated waking up alone. I slipped a pair of shorts on and stretched before making my way downstairs to the source of the smell that had woken me up.

I yawned and ran my fingers through my hair as I walked into the kitchen. I opened my eyes and felt like I could die happy right then and there. Rob was caked in flour and glaring at a pile of dough as my grandmother held a roller out to him.

"Wait, so do the eggs go before or after the flour?" he asked, stabbing the dough with the pin.

"Ya whisk the eggs b'foreya add it in boy, they ain'ts'posed to go together 'till after ya have the rest'a the ingredients ready," She replied, taking his hands in hers to demonstrate how to roll the dough out.

I cleared my throat and leaned against the doorway, watching the two of them.

Rob jumped with a start, nearly flinging the roll, and my grandma cracked out laughing at him. I walked over to where they were and gave my grandma a hug before turning to Rob. I wiped some of the batter from his cheek with my thumb and licked it, placing a kiss where I'd found it. My grandma wished me a good morning and made her way out of the kitchen to go set the dining room table, since the one in the kitchen was rendered useless from the large assortment of bowls and ingredients.

"Goooood morning."

"Yeah kinda is, isn't it?" he replied, dipping his finger into one of the bowls and licking it off.

"What are you trying to poison me with?" I asked, copying him and licking the batter off my finger.

"Cake and pie; it's like a mouse trap, but for red heads with black holes as stomachs," he replied.

"Poison away bro, this stuff is good. And by the way, don't think I forgot that you're addicted to sweets."

I swirled my finger into the bowl,caked it in batter, dipped it into the sugar,and popped it past his lips.

He was still for a moment before he closed his eyes, and I felt his tongue swirl around my finger greedily. He sucked it in a little harder before dropping it, licking his lips.

"Already? Dude, they don't call you Boy Wonder for nothing. Geeze…" I mumbled, licking my own lips, which suddenly felt dry.

He grabbed my chin between his fingers and pulled me down for a quick kiss before returning to his losing battle with the dough. Now, when I say losing, I mean like seriously taking a lashing. Pretty soon the dough would be rolling _him_ out. Looks like I found the one thing Boy Wonder can't do: cook.

I moved behind him, putting my hands over his, and began rolling the dough out with him.

"Thanks," he whispered, resting his back against my chest.

"No prob. You gotta learn to make food for me at some point," I replied, brushing my lips against the side of his cheek.

"Shut up man, you're so making your own food. Don't even think about it," he grumbled, pushing his shoulders back to shove me away.

I snickered and moved away, letting him finish, and walked out to the dining room to help my grandma set the last few dishes. I really hated that we had to go home that day. As far as I was concerned, I'd just stay there for the rest of my life. Grandma, her food, Rob, Rob's body…I shivered and shook the rest of that thought away, following her back into the kitchen to get the food.

x—x

When breakfast was over I cleared the table, and Rob followed my grandma outside. He sat on the arm of her rocking chair, and they began talking while I was forced to clean and do dishes at an agonizingly slow speed to at least pretend I was normal.

I set the last plate on the drying rack and sighed, wiping my hands on my pants to get the last drops of water off. Once I gave the kitchen a once over and decided it was safe, I joined them outside. Both had their backs to the door, and my grandma was laughing. Rob had his hand on his shoulder and the tips on his ears were red. Something embarrassed him and I was itching to know what.

"What's funny Grandma?" I asked, lifting myself up to sit on the porch rail facing them.

"Your lack of self-control," Rob growled back, rubbing his shoulder.

I twisted my face in confusion, waiting for someone to explain it to me. I knew I was impulsive, but usually I knew what I'd done wrong. Rob sighed and pulled the collar of his shirt to the side to show me a red and purple welt with teeth marks surrounding it. Oh. OH. Crap! I'd bitten him yesterday when we were…and Grandma…oh crap. Maaajor crap.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously and mumbled an apology.

"Oh, don't apologize to me, apologize to _Bruce_ when we get back," He replied with a cocky smile.

Oh _hell_ no. I was_not_ facing The Goddamned Batman after giving his bird a love bite. No amount of sex on earth would get me near that house for at least a month. A month assuming that he only intendedtobreak one of my arms; if he wanted to break any extra limbs, make it a year.

"Rob, I am _not_ going to face your _dad_ when he sees that. Consider it an investment in my life."

Both he and my grandma laughed, rolling their eyes. It was weird how they were getting along and how non-creeped she was that I had gone off to have sex in the middle of the woods with a boy. If I wasn't the one that had done it, I'd be creeped!

We sat there for the next three hours just talking, or better, my grandma was talking. Rob was laughing at me and I was waiting for a hole to miraculously open in the ground and swallow me. She pulled out every embarrassing story I could think of and told it like it was the cutest thing ever. There is nothing cute about being twelve and pissing on the nightlight because your sleep-walking-self thought it was a fire. That's just not something you tell people. Dude, Rob _knew_ me when I was twelve; that makes it even more embarrassing because he could probably picture it even better considering he already knew my habits by then.

My grandma was halfway through the story of how I had an insane fear of popping balloons when I saw a shiny black car pull up. It wasn't a hole in the ground but I'd take it.


	8. Make it stop

**UGH. I'm really sorry for taking so long but things have been a little complicated on my end. I'll try compensating by posting two chapters instead of just one this week :)**

**The song for this chapter is Make it stop by Rise against. If you know the song (or bother listening to it) the beginning of this chapter will make total sense x3**

**I know this chapter is a little creepy but cut me some slack, I'm a sex writer not a normal one, I suck at everything without horny boys in the middle :p**

**Thanks for the patience!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

When I stepped on school grounds the next morning, I knew something was up. The school was freakishly silent. I looked over to one girl and I thought I saw pity in her eyes. Seeing that in this place was so not good. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, and turned to face the jock, Eddie, that Robin had punched out.

"West, follow us," He whispered into my ear as another one of his buddies from the football team named Jake wrapped an arm around my neck.

I knew it wasn't going to end well, but I really didn't see much of an option given how many people were staring. They led me into one of the old sports sheds where another Johnny was sitting on the gym mats with a camera in hand. That was probably what that girl pitied me for. Eddie pushed me to the floor, and his buddies laughed, circling me. The one with the camera hopped down and got close, nearly shoving the camera in my face.

"Come on, smile for the camera!" he teased as he played with the zoom.

I sighed and stood back up, turning to the door, when a fourth guy, Jesse grabbed me by the upper arms and kicked me in the back of my knees, making me face Eddie.

"Look West, we're feeling generous. Since you like guys so much, we figured we'd give you a little treat," He said, cupping my chin in his sweaty hands.

I clenched my hands into fists and took a deep breath. Like I said, not good.

He moved closer to me, pressing against me, and in an instant I felt his lips press hard against mine. I turned my face and spat on the floor, then turned to look at him in disgust.

"What the hell was that?"

Eddie laughed and held my face again, letting one of his hands dance down my stomach to cup me.

Oh hell fucking no. I clamped my thighs against his hand and shot him a dirty glare.

"Hands off the merch," I forced out.

He stared at me curiously and began rubbing me through my pants which, go figure, did _nothing_ for me.

"You're already hard West?" He asked in a delighted tone.

"No, I'm big, get it right dumb ass."

He looked to me and back to my junk a few times in disbelief before he shook his head.

"Liar…we'll see just how big you are," He replied, opening my pants and slipping them down to the middle of my thighs, gasping when he saw I _wasn't _lying.

"Holy shit!" He cried out, the others' reactions mimicking his.

He reached out to touch me again and I snapped. That did it. I threw my body weight towards the floor; bringing Jesse down with me, and hit the back of my head against his forehead. Thankfully, I was hard headed in every sense of the word. Sadly, can't say the same for him. Once he was down and out, Johnny dropped his equipment and hauled ass along with Jake, leaving Eddie and me to figure the rest out.

He clenched his jaw and flew at me, pushed me up against the wall, and tried to kiss me again. I had no idea what his problem was, but I was done with being the punching bag for his repressed homosexual tendencies.

I pushed him back and grabbed him by the collar, sending his back into the wall.

"Look. I don't know or care what your problem is. If you're bi-curious, you could try taking Jake dinner and a movie first. Either way: Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me," I said, slipping my hand from his collar to his throat.

He squirmed under my hand and pushed me away, falling to his knees with a loud thud. I fixed my pants back into place and he stood to face me again, smirking

"So tell me, does your boyfriend like you having such a huge cock? Does he get on his knees to suck it? Is he good with that pretty little mouth of his?" He asked, inching closer again.

Whatever was previously holding me back broke and I flipped on the guy, throwing him to the floor and landing punch after punch against his face. I didn't have a drop of mercy in me, even when I heard something crunching or even when I saw his blood splattering across my hand, arm, and shirt. It wasn't until I heard something ringing that my hands stopped. I fell back on my ass and looked in horror at his bloodied face. What the hell had I just done?

x—x

I sat in the hall outside the principal's office staring at my blood soaked hands and sighed. I hadn't killed him, but I was sure he'd be alone until he was at least thirty or rich (whichever came first) with that face. I'm pretty sure that was a face not even a mother could love.

I figured they'd called my parents by then, which to me was going to be hilarious. My parents would probably tell them to screw themselves or something equally vulgar. They'd never waste a moment of their time to see why I bashed some kid's face beyond recognition. But if they weren't coming….I knew who was, and I dreaded it more than words could express.

A hand sat on my shoulder and my stomach sank to the floor. I looked up to see not only one of my worst nightmares but two of them standing there with angry scowls.

"Uncle Barry, Bruce…"

"We _are_ talking about this l-" Bruce began, but Uncle Barry cut him off with a scream.

"What's wrong with you! You don't walk around punching people bloody!"

I sighed and nodded.

They disappeared into the principal's office for what felt like hours, until they re-emerged with somewhat softened expressions followed by the principal and the camera. The camera…they saw the whole thing…crap. Uncle Barry knew…this wasn't going to sit well with him…

Bruce tossed the tape into my hands and gave me a once over with his eyes before leaving. Uncle Barry sat next to me and sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Uncle Barry, I wanted to tell you I'm-" He held his hand up and sighed again.

"Wally, nothing excuses what you did. You know that _you_ out of everyone should have a little more self-control than that. I don't care if he was talking about…_anyone_ that way; you have a responsibility to react better than that. You're not allowed the luxury of being a normal kid; you made that choice when you decided to follow me," He said, turning his blue eyes on me.

"Uncle Barry, I'm sorry…I don't even know what happened… and about the reason all of this happened….I wanted to tell you, but I don't know how to walk up to my aunt's husband, the guy I pretty much look up to, and say 'HEY! Guess what? I'm gay for my best friend!'"

He frowned and shook his head. "I don't care Wally; this is something I can't just look away from. Spring break is in four days, you've been suspended for three. I'm telling your parents that it's starting now, since they don't seem to care anyway, and you're going to stay with me. For the days you're suspended and seven out of the fourteen days of your break, you're grounded. No games, no seeing Rob, no Rob seeing you, no anything other than sitting in the guest room and thinking about the consequences for the way you've acted today. Take that tape with you. You're going to watch the part where you beat him bloody until you can tell me the appropriate response for this situation," He finished, looking somewhat hurt.

"I really am sorry…Do you…hate me now?" I asked nervously, doing my best not to vibrate right through the chair out of pure nervousness.

"No Wally. Of course not. I may not love the choice you made, but I do love you. I'm here aren't I?" He said, trying to smile.

"Yeah but…I'm gay."

"Last I saw on the birth certificate, it said Wallace Rudolph West. I don't know where you read gay in there, but I think you might need your eyes checked." He replied, way too flatly for his normal self.

"No, Uncle Barry, my sexual orientation is gay," I mumbled.

"I know. But _you_ are not gay. You are Wally; gay is an aspect of your lifestyle. Can't say I didn't see it coming, but I guess I kinda figured you and your best friend have been closer than normal friends should be since you were like, fifteen," He replied.

I looked at him in confusion for a bit before replying.

"Uhm. Thanks for understanding but…I didn't know myself until his birthday when it was kind of shoved in my face. Whatever was off about our friendship until then was completely unintentional."

He arched an eyebrow and shifted his body away from mine.

"You're kidding?" He asked in disbelief.

"No. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Wally…I have a few black mail pictures I might have taken that I think you might finally be ready to see…" He replied nervously.

x—x

After we'd gotten some of my things from my house, Uncle Barry and I sat on his couch with laptop in hand.

"This is so not cool," I whined, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, but these were too priceless to pass up, especially considering the fact that you were dating a girl around the time I took these," He replied, clicking the first one open.

The first one was innocent enough; I'd fallen asleep on the toilet reading. Wouldn't be the first time that had happened. Then the next few ones were, well, not so innocent. There was one of Rob's thighs tangled into mine with my hand was resting on his ass. Then there was another where I was spooning him with my hand up his shirt, which I frowned at. These were back from when I was with Linda, so why the hell was I holding him like that? The next few were variations of the spooning pose and/or drooling on something, until he hesitantly pressed the button flipping to the final picture.

I felt my jaw drop and glared at Uncle Barry.

"I'm sure you owning this is illegal in at least forty-nine out of fifty states!" I hissed. (I would have said every state, but California is a pretty questionable state when it comes to morals if you ask me).

Uncle Barry shrugged and got up, leaving me to stare at the picture. I had absolutely no idea when it was taken, but Rob was getting an earful about it later. I was asleep, clearly sporting a hard on, and Rob had his hand over it, eyes closed, biting his lower lip and blushing. His other hand was clearly in his pants, and something tells me his balls weren't itchy.

Was I that much of a deep sleeper? How many times did Rob feel me up when I was sleeping before we were together? I felt kinda violated. I picked up my phone and looked to see at least seven missed calls. I sighed and hit the call button over his name. It barely even got a chance to ring before he answered.

"Wally, are you ok?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah Dick, fine. Can't say the same for his face though," I replied, staring back at the picture on the screen.

Once I got past the weirdness factor, it was kinda hot.

"Look, we gotta talk about some things…" I mumbled.

"Oh…uh right. Go ahead," He whispered back.

"Relax, I'm not breaking up with you…I like you too much for that, but dude, how long were you feeling me up in my sleep before we were together?"

The phone was silent for a moment before he sighed and replied. "You're not going to tell me what you're talking about, are you?"

"Dude, I am looking at a picture of the last time we stayed over Uncle Barry's house and I'm asleep with your hand over my boner,with the other hand in your pants dealing with your own. What gives?"

"Oh. That…that was the only time that ever happened… and why is there a picture of it?" He asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Blackmail from Uncle Barry. Don't ask, I'm just as freaked and – wait- why did you do it anyway?"

He groaned and I heard something thump against the phone. I'm going to assume he flopped back in his bed.

"I woke up, you were well…hard and I kinda got curious and horny. You tend to have that effect on me, sorry," He mumbled.

I closed my eyes and imagined the blush on his face. I wanted to see it so badly, but I knew I couldn't…which led to the next part of the conversation.

"Dude, I'm grounded for the next ten days…"

I heard him inhale sharply and let out a shaky breath into the mouthpiece.

"I'll come see you," He offered.

"Not allowed. You can't come here, I can't go there. I can go to the bathroom, kitchen and back."

"Wally…" He whimpered pitifully.

"I know…I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have controlled myself better…"

"Tell me what happened," He demanded in a cool, calculating tone.

That tone means "tell me what happened so I know whose skin I'm after". No dice.

"No bro, just let it go. I messed this up enough."

He sighed and we just lay there in total silence for a while before finally wishing each other a good night and hanging up.

x—x

It had been four days since I'd seen Rob and I was driving myself up a wall. I thought people were exaggerating when they said they were sex addicts. People of the internet, never again will I question you. After four consecutive wet dreams where I had Rob in all kinds of positions and places, I woke up to a hard on that just wouldn't go away.

Thankfully I was home alone during my grounding, which made it much less awkward. Uncle Barry knew I wasn't stupid enough to do something as stupid as running out of there, especially since I promised I wouldn't, but it was getting painfully hard to keep that promise, every sense of that pun intended.

By the time it was eight, I gave into the pain and pushed my sweatpants down, hissing at how much it hurt when my boxers brushed across the tip. I wrapped my fingers around the base and slowly brought them up, sighing in relief as I shut my eyes. I began moving my hand but froze when I felt another hand wrap around mine. My eyes quickly opened and I was face to face with a very familiar grin and the scent of Wally-nip.

"Dick…"

My voice was way huskier and lower than I'd imagined and he seemed to notice, giving me a wicked smile.

"Miss me?" He asked, pulling the blanket off of my lap and taking its place.

"Mmm. Yeah…"

He gave me a curious look and traced his tongue across the front of my neck, causing my body to erupt in a violent shiver.

"You're almost as bad as I am," He whispered, bringing my hand between his legs.

I buried my face in his neck, placing light kisses across his jaw as my hand gently moved back and forth across the hard flesh under his tights. Tights? He was in costume?

"Dude, you're on patrol?" I hissed out, frowning.

"Yeah, so stop talking and start kissing," He replied, pressing his lips hungrily to mine.

I bit down gently on his lips and pulled back.

That would have been a great time to notice the door opening and closing, but for some reason unknown to me, sexy acrobats with their hands down my pants were far more attention demanding than a measly door.

"Look, I want you, I swear -you can see that – but I really don't wanna get in any more trouble with Uncle Barry…. Please?" I whimpered.

I really, really wanted him, but I also really, really wanted Uncle Barry to trust me again.

"I know I'm being selfish, I'm sorry…. I just… He and grandma are all I got; I don't want them to hate me…" I whispered pitifully.

He nodded and I fixed my pants.I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

He sat on me for a moment longer before moving to crawl off of me, then he froze and cringed.

"Not bad Robbie! Only took you mere milliseconds to realize I was here. I'm sure Bats would be proud… had you not just broken into my house," Uncle Barry teased as heturned on the light.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"Rob, there's an extra toothbrush under the sink, borrow some of Wally's clothes. Bats knows you're here. He knows you better than you think buddy. He said you were out of focus all day today and I don't think Wally even ate. Clearly keeping you two apart isn't punishment, it's just _counterproductive_. He shouldn't be starving to death and you shouldn't be stepping on Bats' cape," Uncle Barry said with a sigh.

Rob stepped on Bats' cape? Never thought I'd see the day. (Bats _really _doesn't like it when people step on his holy cape of darkness, he about murders them in their sleep over it. In my opinion it's his own damned fault for having it be so long, but whatever).

With a nod, Uncle Barry shut the door and Rob sighed, pulling his domino mask off.

"We need to work on controlling ourselves," He mumbled, sitting on the foot of the bed with his knees to his chest.

"I know… This is crazy dude. I'm punching people, you're stepping on Bats' sacred cape… and we can't stay away from each other. I didn't even realize I hadn't eaten today until Uncle Barry pointed it out. I'm not even hungry dude…all I want is you…" I whispered pitifully.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy. I thought people were exaggerating about this being in love stuff, but no joke, it's scary," He whispered, burying his face into his knees.

I stood up and sat next to him, pulling him under my arm. I wanted to say that I loved him but I couldn't. It still wouldn't come out, and I was so pissed at myself for that. He needed me to say it; he needed to know he wasn't alone in feeling like this. I sighed and pulled at my hair, shutting my eyes tightly in frustration. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I say it? Three stupid words! I love him! I _more_ than love him so why couldn't I freaking say it?

I took his hand in mine and gave it three short squeezes. He looked up at me through glassy eyes and looked down at our hands.

"What is it Wally?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Dude, I wanna say it… but it freezes in my throat! It just _dies_ before it reaches my mouth. I do feel that way about you and since I can't verbally say it, I'll say it like that. Each squeeze is one of the three words. That way you'll know I'm saying it until the block in my throat goes away…" I mumbled out, somewhat embarrassed.

"And what if you can't touch me?" He asked, the corner of his lip turning into a half smile.

I made my hand into a fist and held it up for him to see.

"You're going to punch more people? " He asked, frowning.

"No Boy Wonder, the human heart is about the size of a fist. This is a very figurative representation of the feeling," I said, giving him a smile of my own.

He lifted his hand, made it into a fist, and pressed it into mine. "Gives it a new meaning, doesn't it?" He asked, staring at our hands in awe.

I nodded. "Yeah, kinda does."

I pulled him out of his ball and held him carefully against my chest, resting my cheek on the top of his head. He shifted and pulled me down gently for a chaste kiss before snuggling back into my chest. I slipped my hand back into his and gave it three squeezes before bringing it to my lips, nibbling on the tips of his fingers.

"Love you too," He whispered.

I moved my hands under his cape, pressing his chest to mine, and kneaded the flesh in his back with my fingertips. His whole posture told me he was upset. I stopped kneading his back and pulled his gloves off, then I got up and sat on the floor to work on his boots as he tugged off this cape and the upper half of his outfit. I stayed seated on the floor and rested my head on his thigh, tracing the contours of his calves through his tights.

"Are you okay dude? You're unusually quiet, even for you."

He nodded and began combing my hair down with his fingers.

"Just mad at myself for being so…thoughtless…I'm supposed to help Batman, not run off into the night to have sex," He mumbled dejectedly.

I bit my bottom lip to hold off the laugh that bubbled in my chest from that visual, and nodded in agreement.

"We need to totally come up with days for each erm, _aspect_, of our relationship or we're going to need to retire and just spend the rest of our lives in a bed having sex." (I don't think I would have minded too much but, eh, I don't think dying civvies would care for the idea).

He smirked, probably thinking the same thing as me, and gave me a quick kiss.

" So…Monday through Thursday, best, Friday through Sunday we do a boy-fuck combo?" He offered pensively, biting the corner of his bottom lip.

I didn't really like the idea of having sex only three times a week, but it beats the heck out of not functioning at all and Rob moping over stepped on capes.

"Cool. Let's try that. And can we make holidays weekends?"

He laughed and nodded, shoving me away from his thigh.

"I've created an addict," He grumbled as he got up to stretch.

My eyes flew to his ass and I unconsciously licked my lips. Those tights: must go. I got up and walked behind him, tugging on the waistband of the tights with a frown.

"Now KF? Seriously?" He asked, somewhat shocked.

"No! I mean. Not that I don't want it, but that's not what I'm asking. Just… put something else on. If I'm not asking for it yet, with those tights I soon will be."

His face flushed a bit and he mumbled something under his breath as he fumbled through my drawers for something. He tossed my Flash boxers on the bed along with one of my older, smaller sweatpants and snapped the drawer shut again.

"Should I buy more underwear? If you keep taking all of mine, I'm going to start going commando soon."

He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, peeling off the tights.

"Yeah, because I'd be so against you going without underwear," He shot back sarcastically.

I pushed him back on the bed and pulled the tights the rest of the way off, tossing them over my shoulder as I gave him an amused smirk.

"If you want me to go without underwear, I don't mind man, just say so. I'm all for easy access," I whispered in his ear as I slipped my boxers on him.

He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at me. "You make it so hard to be just friends."

I beamed him a smile and tossed him the pants before walking out into the living room, joining Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris on the couch. Rob walked out wearing the sweats and a shirt, awkwardly joining us, and sat as far from me as the couch allowed. Uncle Barry gave him a disapproving look and poked his leg.

"I've seen you do worse, you can sit next to him," He teased, shoving Rob closer to me.

Rob's face turned red and he nodded, barely letting his leg touch mine. Uncle Barry kinda had a point. He had a picture of Rob offing himself while feeling me up, this was pretty tame in comparison. I pulled Rob onto my lap and nested my chin against his shoulder, turning my attention to the cartoon that was on. I did a mental happy dance realizing it was Tom and Jerry, and focused all of my attention completely on the show, oblivious to Rob's discomfort and Aunt Iris's amusement.

When it finally went to commercial, I turned to look at my aunt and uncle, and found that they both had their chins resting on their hands as they looked at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

They both pointed to Rob, whose ears were bright red.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked, shifting him so that he was facing me.

"This is awkward. Can we not be all touchy feely in front of Barry?" He hissed in my ear, rubbing his temples.

Oh. I didn't think he'd care about that…

"Why does it matter?" I asked as he moved off of me to sit on the floor with his legs to his chest like they had been earlier.

"Just does. I don't like it," He mumbled, playing with a piece of the rug.

I sat, quietly pulling my own legs up on the couch and crossing them, and looked blankly at a wall. I didn't wanna admit that it hurt, but it did. My uncle accepted us, why was it a big deal? He didn't seem that nervous around Bats.

Aunt Iris placed a hand on my shoulder and motioned her head in his direction.

_Talk to him- _ she mouthed out.

_And say what? Just forget about it._- I mouthed back, getting up and shutting myself in the guest room, banging the door behind me.

I turned the light off and sat on the bed, leaning against the window. It's wasn't fair that he was embarrassed over nothing. It's not like I was kissing him or holding his hand. If anything, I should have been embarrassed:it was my damned idol, not his. I began chewing angrily on the inside of my cheek and let out an extended sigh. This was stupid. As good as it was having sex with him, I didn't like relationship battles. Couple fights blow (in the not good way). I sure as heck was not going to apologize or say anything. He needed to get over it, at least when we were with our families.

The door cracked open and he stepped in with his arms crossed, pushing the door closed with his foot.

"Real mature KF." he snapped.

"Yeah, because you're so mature! I forgot you're the overlord of maturity! Don't worry, I can be mature too, I'll just be embarrassed of you every chance I get and earn a goddamned Nobel prize for my maturity," I hissed

"I'm not embarrassed of you, well, unless you're acting like this. Then it's a whole other story," He retorted, not moving from his spot.

"Then why the big deal over sitting with me to watch TV? Not like I was touching you!"

"Dude, I don't wanna sit in front of The Flash on his nephew's lap! I don't like the idea of being intimate in front of the other members of the League!" He growled out.

"Seriously? You're embarrassed of what the League is going to say! I faced the Goddamned Batman after he caught us kissing in the shower. I introduced you to my conservative grandma that by some chance was okay with us, and I got kicked out of school for punching an idiot out for saying crap about you which forced me to come out to my uncle and idol. I have the tape sitting on my desk and I've had to watch myself be felt up by said idiot and then beat him to an inch of his life because you make me lose control of my emotions and you're worried about the _LEAGUE_?" I screamed out, fisting my hands as my body began shake.

"And for the record, I'm not in costume, neither are you, and neither is he. Right now I'm Wally, you're Dick, he's Barry, and we're on spring break at my uncle's house. Get. Over. It," I hissed out, turning completely away from him.

The room was totally silent, and I figured he'd probably left until I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I messed up, didn't I?" He murmured against my back.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're supposed to be the genius," I replied, removing his arms from my body.

"Wally…I didn't mean it like that, seriously. I just don't want your uncle seeing us any more intimate than he already has. Same goes for Bruce, it's awkward!" He cried out.

I stood up and walked over to the laptop on the table and flipped it open. I moved the mouse to get the screen on and showed him the picture Uncle Barry had taken.

"He's seen this, he saw us making out with your hand down my pants. Bats saw us kissing naked in the shower and knows we're having sex. I saw Bats bang Red Arrow and I won't even tell you how many times I've had to sleep in the living room because Uncle Barry was banging the bed into the wall. It happens dude. It's _normal _for them to know that we're not prudes. We don't have to flaunt that we have sex, but acting like we've never touched is ridiculous. When you live with certain people long enough, some things are to be expected; they expect us to act like boyfriends, because they seem to be under the same impression I am, that we _are_ boyfriends."

Again more silence.

I felt him crawl onto my lap and looked down, unamused.

"Wally, we are boyfriends…I-can we just…try again? You're right. About everything…though you might wanna take a picture of this moment. First and last time this is ever happening," He teased, nuzzling his nose into my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and gave in, wrapping my arms around him. I wasn't thrilled with his attitude, but I can't seem to stay mad at him. Something I was sure I should probably work on. He stood up and pulled on my wrist, dragging me in direction of the door.

"Come on, we can still watch the last fifteen minutes of the show," He said, giving me a smile.

-Sigh- I was a total idiot for him. I got up and followed him to the living room, re-taking my seat on the couch. Uncle Barry gave me a knowing smile and stood, looking at me with his arms crossed.

"You gonna sit and watch TV like a normal person or do you want me to sit on your lap so you don't have another bitch fit?" He asked, moving his hands to his hips.

I smiled back and patted my lap invitingly.

"I dunno beautiful, think I'll absolutely die if you don't cuddle with me."

He snorted and both of us broke out laughing.

"Much better," Aunt Iris said, pulling Uncle Barry down to sit next to her again.

Rob crawled onto my lap and wrapped my arms around him, resting his head against mine. I nuzzled my nose into his cheek and resumed watching the cartoon.

"Cute," Uncle Barry whispered to Aunt Iris.

"Aren't they?" She replied with a snicker.

"I want one," He mumbled back.

At that point, Rob and I turned our attention to them.

"Oh?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"I do!" he shot out, lifting his hands defensively.

"It's cool, just…keep the making-of process off the wall till I'm gone, kay?"

Aunt Iris turned bright red and Uncle Barry gave me a thumbs up before curling himself around Aunt Iris. I felt my stomach growl violently and placed my hand over, it looking down.

"Finally hungry?" Rob asked, crawling off my lap.

"I guess so," I replied, looking over expectantly at Aunt Iris, who was already getting up and was on her way to the kitchen.

"Barry, Rob?" She called back.

"No, I'm good," Uncle Barry replied.

"Same," Rob called back.

"Bull! Aunt Iris, make him some or he's going to try and steal mine. I'm not in the mood for another fight!"

Aunt Iris laughed and nodded as she began pulling things out of the fridge. I kissed the back of Rob's neck and sank into the couch, laying partially on my side against a pillow on the arm rest. Rob squirmed until I was spooning him, and rested his head back on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm loosely around his waist and yawned.

"You sure you two have only been together for a month?" Uncle Barry asked, turning on the couch cross-legged to face us.

"Yeah, why?"

He shook his head. "You were with that other girl for ages and I never saw you hold her like that," He said, somewhat accusingly.

"I guess," I replied, trying to cut the subject short.

"Wally?" He continued prodding.

I sighed and turned to face him better.

"Yes Uncle Barry, we are."

Both his eyebrows lifted and his mouth parted. "No way."

"Way."

Rob was looking between the both of us in confusion. "I know the two of you are not debating _that_, right Wally?" Rob hissed, nudging my stomach with his elbow.

"No way man!" Uncle Barry shot back leaning in closer.

"Rob, yes we are, and Uncle Barry, yes we are."

Rob groaned and Uncle Barry snorted.

"Can't prove it, I won't buy it," Uncle Barry replied.

I sighed and sat up, pulling my shirt off of Rob, exposing the bite on his shoulder and gestured it to my uncle.

Rob covered the bite with his hand and grabbed the shirt back, slipping it on and glaring daggers at me. Uncle Barry sat with his mouth completely hanging open.

"Whooooaaa!" Uncle Barry said, laughing.

Rob huffed and crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows like he always does when I do something to piss him off.

"At least it's not the one on the inside of your thigh," I whispered in his ear, nibbling on it.

"Shut up Wally!" He growled, pouting.

"Sure thing bro."

I gave him a chaste kiss and let him hide his face in my chest. I felt avenged. Justice has been served. I wanted a see him get embarrassed from just chilling with me after that.


	9. Riptide

**As promised, here it is. It should compensate for the crappy factor in ch 8 .-. I _suck_ when I'm not writing about sex (in the non literal term :p) **

**This is totally un-beta'd so read at your own risk.**

**The song for this chapter is Riptide by Sick Puppies. Again, relatable to the chapter.**

**enjoy!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Aunt Iris came back into the living room and pulled the center table forward setting two pizzas and a bottle of Coke on it. Rob slid out of my arms and in front of the table taking his slice. I sat next to him taking half of the other pizza. I folded it down the center and took a huge bite.

"Wally! Manners!" Aunt Iris scolded.

"What? I'm home, nothing you don't already know I do." I responded defensively.

Rob snickered and deliberately took a delicate bite out of his piece (just to make me look bad).

"You suck dude." I grumbled rolling my eyes at him.

Uncle Barry snorted and Aunt Iris hit him in the back of the head.

"Barry!" She chastised giving him a dirty look.

Now it was my turn to laugh. I don't see how Uncle Barry and I are not blood related. I loved stupid sex jokes almost as much as he did.

"Yeah KF, I know, I blow as a best friend, don't I?" Rob chimed in taking another girly bite.

Oh God, I have the coolest best friend ever. He can read minds! I turned and looked out of the corner of my eyes at Uncle Barry who was practically turning red holding in his laughs in order to avoid the couch treatment (aka, unless he acts 'mature' within the next two seconds, he's not getting any). This was golden. I had to continue it.

"Yeah, you make it hard for a guy to stuff his mouth when you're being so delicate." I replied.

"Sorry, I'll try and take it like a man next time but it's so _big_. Fitting it all in my mouth like you do isn't easy." Rob said practically purring.

I had to bite my tongue hard not to laugh. Uncle Barry was almost purple and convulsing with his hands over his mouth.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll learn to accommodate your mouth for bigger things if you practice. By the way, it's dripping down your chin." I said reaching over to wipe the grease with my thumb licking it.

"Ok enough! Sex be damned this is funny!" Uncle Barry cried out throwing his hands in the air laughing.

Rob and I leaned into each other laughing, joining Uncle Barry until we were all gasping for air. Aunt Iris gave the three of us a deadpan look and rolled her eyes changing the channel.

"I don't know why I try." She said with a sigh settling on an old movie.

x—x

At about eleven, we called it a night and went off to our rooms (Uncle Barry even getting to sleep in his own bed). I stripped to my boxers and jumped under the covers holding my arms out for Rob. He kicked the sweat pants off folding them on the desk alongside the shirt he'd been wearing and slipped into my arms already tangling himself against me.

I draped my arm over him and kissed the top of his head.

"Night Dick."

"Night Wally." He replied kissing my throat.

x—x

I really should have at least fooled around before I went to bed because I was having another wet dream for the fifth night in a row. I sighed and opened my eyes to end the dream and frowned when the pleasure continued.

"Mmm wha-." I grumbled out sleepily as I opened my eyes.

Rob had his back turned to me and his breathing was hard. I moved to touch his shoulder when I felt something against my cock. I moved my hips forward and hissed feeling bare skin pressed against me. I looked under the blanket to see that I was out of my boxers and between Rob's thighs (which were soaked with my precum). Rob's arm was moving quickly back and forth in front of him, freezing when he noticed the blanket was no longer in place.

"Wally?" He gasped.

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?" I replied sliding my hands over his hips taking his cock out of his hand and into mine.

He moaned and thrust his hips forward. I worked my hand around him pumping and stroking until his body was limp against my chest.

"Why are you jacking off in the middle of the night dude?" I asked kissing up the back of his neck.

"You were grinding into me, it's kind of hard not to." He replied rubbing his ass against me.

"Sorry, I guess I missed you" I admitted.

"I missed you too." He said craning his head back to kiss my jaw.

I felt him tense under my arm and slowed my hand down.

"Hey, roll over." I whispered giving his ear a nibble.

He complied rolling over onto his back and I moved under the blanket taking him in my mouth. There's no way I wanna explain to Aunt Iris in the morning why there's cum all over my bed. He mewled in satisfaction and gripped my hair tightly lifting his hips into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around him and used my hand to start pumping him into my mouth. He swiveled his hips up again and came into the back of my throat muffling a moan into one of the pillows. I swallowed the bitter liquid and licked him clean pulling his boxers back into place.

I took my spot next to him again and wrapped him in my arms with a yawn.

"Feel better?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Almost." He replied kissing my fingers in return.

"Why almost?"

He pulled my middle finger into his lips and sucked hard grinding into me again.

I shivered and licked up the side of his neck to his ear. "You're impossible."

He snorted and swirled his tongue around my finger. "I know."

I pulled my finger out of his mouth and slipped it between his cheeks. He exhaled and pushed back against my hand burying the finger in him to the knuckle. I moved the finger in and out curling it up against his spot making him whine into his hand as he rocked his ass back into my palm.

"Wally, I want you in me, now!" He growled lowly removing his fingers from over his lips.

"Dude, I didn't bring anything with me to prepare you and there's no rain this time."

He sighed and got up going over to his utility belt and tossed me a bottle.

"Whoa, you seriously added this in as a feature?" I asked turning the bottle in my hand.

"Duh Kid Huge, how else am I supposed to take that." He said gesturing to my lap.

I felt heat creep into my face and bit my lower lip nervously.

"Shut up man, that's really embarrassing… I wish everyone would stop noticing."

"Why is it embarrassing? Embarrassing would be if you _weren't_ so huge." He replied sitting back down and pulling me into a laughing kiss.

"I guess… Still weird though. It's kind of like if everyone made a deal out of mentioning how nice your ass is. Even though it's true (and how true it is), it would still be weird to hear it."

"I guess… now Wally?" He asked brushing his lips against mine again.

"Yeah bro?"

"Shut up and fuck me." He said sliding his boxers off giving me a dirty smirk.

"Hell yeah." I replied pulling him under me and wrapping his leg over my hip.

He pushed my boxers off with his feet and bit along the front and sides of my neck. I coated my fingers in the lube he'd given me and squeezed his thigh signaling for him to give me room to move. He spread his long legs out for me and pulled me forward sinking his tongue past my lips. I slid my fingers inside him and quickly got to work stretching him out. He moaned into the kiss and spread his legs even wider in invitation. I'd always wondered how far he could spread those legs of his...

I pulled my fingers out of him and rubbed some more lube on myself before tapping the insides of his thighs.

"Open 'em"

He spread his legs a little wider and licked his lips anxiously.

"Wider Rob." I whispered pushing them further apart.

He spread his legs into a full split and smirked at me. "Good enough?"

It was _more_ than good enough. I curled my hands around his thighs and pulled him down ramming hard into him. He gasped and bit down hard on his lower lip. I leaned over him pulling it between my own teeth and began rocking him roughly into the bed. We both moaned against each other's lips and I took one of his hands wrapping it along with mine on his cock.

"I wanna watch you play with yourself." I said kissing him and moving back so I could get a clear view.

He looked away from me slightly flushed and closed his eyes as he began to pump into his hand.

"Dick, look at me."

He opened his eyes and the tint in his face got darker.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked continuing to pump himself.

"Iunno, I just kinda wanna watch you cum for me."

He shut his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. I felt him tighten around me and thrust in harder ramming him deep into the bed. He hissed out a string of curses and gripped the sheets. I gave him a lopsided smile and held his legs apart continuing to watch as he pumped himself in time with my movements. He let his eyes fall shut again and moved his hand faster making unintelligible noises every time my hips bounced him back into the pillows.

"Wally, fuck me faster!" He whined tightening his long fingers around his shaft.

I grabbed his thighs and pulled him down hard increasing the speed in which I was knocking him against the bed.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is when you talk like that?" I groaned in response giving my hips a roll upwards.

He arched his back off of the bed and gasped twisting the sheets around his hands.

"No but if it gets you to do that again, I'll consider learning." He shot back.

I leaned over him and took both his hands into one of mine holding it above his head and began putting my speedster skills to good use. I could feel him tightening around me and grunted rolling my hips into him again the way he liked it.

"Shit, again! Keep doing that, it feels so fucking good." He moaned out throwing his head back into the pillow.

I felt a shiver spill across my spine and the low hum of my body vibrating soon followed it. Every time he cursed I seemed to be more and more turned on by him. I continued to roll my hips up against him and tightened my grip on his wrists nipping the soft skin at the hollow of his throat.

"Dick, I wanna see you cum." I whispered moving my lips up to suckle on his ear lobe.

I felt him tighten around me again and leaned back just as he came across his stomach with a silent moan. So much for not making a mess. I thrust harder into him drawing out a few more white strings and finally gave in myself ramming him as fast as I could spilling inside when I was in to the hilt. His legs snapped shut around my waist and he gasped squirming under me. I felt something hot hit my stomach as I fell on top of him breathlessly.

"Whoa." He rasped out clutching me against him as soon as I released his wrists.

I rolled off of him and lay there on my back panting, my mind still a total blank.

"Wally? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just feel like I ran a marathon though." I replied with a goofy smile.

He scooted closer to where I was and kissed my chest.

"Now I feel better. Three orgasms in one go? Totally feeling the Aster!" He said nuzzling his nose under my ear.

"Three?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I came before you and again with you not to mention once in your mouth. Kind of hard not to come twice during sex with what you were doing." He said dreamily.

"Dude, you really came three times? No way!"

He arched forward into me and I looked down to see he was gnawing on his bottom lip pensively.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked tracing the underline of his ass with my fingers.

"Remember in the forest when I said the next time you came that much to make it in a bed?" He said in an almost sing-songy voice.

"Yeah... Did I do it again?"

He nodded and gave me a look I don't think I'd ever seen on his face before. His hand slid down my stomach and cupped me gently stroking up and down. He kissed the spot behind my ear and leaned closer before whispering. "I want you to screw me again Wally."

I closed my eyes and tried to keep calm. Where the hell does he get his sex drive from? I thought the meta was supposed to be _me._ He kissed down my neck and made his way to my chest where he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I felt blood rush back between my legs and mentally sighed. Franken cock was back to life with the smallest guidance from anything my boyfriend's mind seemed to come up with. His hand worked its way around me and he began slow, deliberate strokes which matched the rhythm in which his tongue circled around my nipple. I pulled a pillow over my face and moaned as his thumb dipped into the slit on the tip.

Once he was satisfied with how painfully hard he had me again, he got on his knees and climbed over me in a sitting position.

"What are you going to - OH!" I gasped as he turned and impaled himself on my cock with his back facing me.

It was soaking wet and so damned hot.

"Shit dude, you wanna go again?" I hissed steadying his hips.

"Mmm yeah. I told you I want you to fuck me again."

I held him up and began pushing up into him biting the pillow next to me hard to avoid moaning as loud as I felt I was about to. The noises coming from between our bodies were so obscene that they should probably be illegal. Skin slapping and the sound of squishing mingled in with his pants were pretty much music to my ears.

He began bouncing down to meet my thrusts up making the sounds even louder. My eyes practically rolled into the back of my head from the overwhelming amount of pleasure flying through my body. I fisted my hands into the blankets and continued pushing my hips up into him. When I felt myself getting close, I stroked the length of his thighs and squeezed them hard in my hands. He stopped moving and pulled off of me sitting on my chest. I was going to ask what he was doing until I saw him leaning forward to take my cock into his mouth. I thrust my hips up hard and into the back of his throat. His tongue quickly found its way around me and I felt myself vibrate with pleasure at how hungrily he sucked me down.

I propped myself against the wall and pulled his hips back sticking my tongue into his ass. He moaned around me and swallowed me into the back of his throat using one of his hands to cup my balls. I screamed against him, the sound muffled by the flesh in front of me. I swirled my tongue inside and pulled back licking my lips. Strawberry? What the hell?

"Mmm. Dick, why do you taste like strawberries?" I asked nipping the insides of his thighs.

"I thought it would taste better than regular lube, that's for sure." He grunted in response before sucking me again.

I have the damned sexiest boyfriend on the face of the earth.

I thrust my tongue back into him and began licking and sucking tasting the flavors of my cum, strawberry and Dick melding together on my tongue. He began pushing his ass back into my mouth as my cock kept hitting the back of his throat. I continued to twist and turn my tongue inside him moving my hands to massage his cheeks. He moaned against me again and I felt the little tingles spread from my thighs up.

"Dick, I'm gonna cum."

He gave my balls a gentle squeeze and slid his tongue back and forth across the slit on the tip before getting up and pumping me in his hand. I didn't get a chance to complain about the mess because in a matter of seconds I was emptying myself all over his hand. I tried to frown at him for the mess but for some reason watching him slick himself with my cum totally killed that idea. He began stroking his shaft faster and threw his head back moaning my name out. I grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed taking his tip into my mouth as he offed himself. He shivered and moved his hand faster. I rubbed his hole with one of my fingers teasing the entrance but never pushing in. He threw his legs over my shoulders and removed his hand thrusting into the back of my throat as he came whispering my name between a few curses.

I swallowed what was left in my mouth and pulled away snuggling in next to him under the blanket

"How do you learn this crap! Don't tell me your imagination or I'm selling you to a goddamned psychology lab to discover a new overactive sexual imagination superpower." I growled pulling him forward for a kiss.

"I won't tell you then." He replied giving my ass a firm squeeze.

"God stop, I need sleep!" I whined

He chuckled and kissed my chest. "Me too, we can continue this later."

I kissed his cheek gratefully and finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

x—x

When I woke up the next morning, Rob was still out cold partially tangled up in me and partially in the blanket. He was barely covered, his ass pretty much completely exposed. I really didn't feel up for more black mail photos so I tossed my half of the blanket over him and got up slipping my boxers and a pair of shorts on.

Uncle Barry was sitting on the couch and gave me an amused look as I sat by him.

"What?" I asked returning his amused look with my suspicious one.

"I don't know where you kids are learning your tricks but... _teach me!"_ He whined.

"How the hell do you have mind blowing sex for over an hour at three in the morning!" He all but shouted in frustration.

"You saw that?" I asked in horror feeling my blood run cold.

"No, I _heard_ it. Loud and clear. Every. Single. Word. Your buddy isn't exactly quiet with his feelings." He informed glaring at me.

I groaned and looked away. This was so the most embarrassing thing on earth.

"Sorry Uncle Barry..." I mumbled out burying my face in my hands.

"Its fine but you're washing those sheets." He replied crossing his arms.

"I know, that's fine but... You're not mad or something?"

"I kind of am -but not for the reason you're thinking- I'm mad because I feel _old_." He blurted.

I wasn't really all too sure how to respond to that so I just stared blankly at him waiting for what ever else he had to say and hoped we'd forget this ever happened.

"AN HOUR AND FOURTY MINUTES WALLY!" He finally cried out pitifully.

"It's not me!" I shouted back in my defense. "It's him! I just can't resist!"

"Dude, I'm going to find out what Bats is putting in this kid's Cheerios. That kind of a sex drive isn't normal." He grumbled a clear frown etching into his face.

"What are you two shouting about this early in the morning?" Came Rob's deep sleepy voice from the door way.

Uncle Barry and I looked at him in unison and our jaws dropped in pretty much the same way. Rob was wearing my flash boxers dangerously low on his hips. He still had the blanket tangled around his body looking like sex on legs with an equally sexy head of bed hair to top it off. He stumbled his way over to where I was sitting and sank into my lap, curling into a ball against my chest and went back to sleep.

"Wally?" Came Uncle Barry's weak voice.

"Yeah?" I replied curling my arms around Rob's small frame.

"I don't think I blame you for last night anymore." He said blankly before walking out of the apartment.

I don't blame me either. I blame God for making someone so damned doable. I changed Rob's position in my arms so that I could lie down on the couch and placed him in front of me. I stretched the blanket out over us and grabbed the remote turning on the tv. There was nothing at all worth watching on so I just left it on the cartoon channel and turned my attention to Boy Wonderful in front of me. I was pretty sure there was nothing I wouldn't do for him, if the fact that I had loud sex in Uncle Barry's house and couldn't find it in me to regret it didn't prove that, I can't imagine what will.

I moved my hand up from his waist and ran it up and down the length of his back. He's so strong that I sometimes forget he's so small. It almost makes me feel guilty for being so rough with him last night- _almost_. His arm slid across my waist and he pulled himself into me mumbling sleepily. I kissed the top of his head and continued absentmindedly caressing his back until I drifted asleep alongside him.

x—x

"WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST GET THE FUCK UP!" Came a booming voice ripping into my ears.

Rob and I shot up and I felt my stomach turn when I saw who the voice belonged to: my father.

"Dad I-"He cut me off with a slap across my mouth.

I help my hand over the stinging flesh and turned my eyes up to look at him.

"Don't you _dare_ call me your 'dad'! I didn't raise no goddamned faggot!" He shouted out turning red.

My mother stood behind him looking about two seconds from vomiting in pure disgust. I felt Rob's hand slide into mine giving it three squeezes before standing between my dad and me.

"Lower your hand." He said blankly looking at the hand my dad still had pulled back ready for another slap.

"Shut up and back off Aids bag." My dad growled pushing him aside.

See, now that did it. No one touches Rob while I'm still alive. I stood up and towered over him sending every ounce of hate I had in my body into the stare I was giving him. I pulled my hand back to punch him but the panic that spread across his face stopped me. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice; I wasn't going to hit someone again. Uncle Barry was right about that. There are other ways to handle these things. I lowered my hand and grabbed him by the arm shoving him back against my mom.

"Neither of you live here so get out. I'll be moving out of your place by the end of the day." I informed before taking Rob's hand and walking into the guest room we were staying in and locking it.

My dad began banging furiously on the door screaming every homophobic curse I'd ever heard and a few I don't think were even real. I turned to look at Rob noticed a red drop fall onto the back of his hand. I rushed over to where he was and pulled his bleeding lip from under his teeth.

"Don't do that!" I hissed sucking on the cut.

"Wally, your parents are outside freaking out! Your dad _hit_ you." He said giving me a heartbroken look.

"Hey, it's not like it was exactly a bucket of sunshine before..." I teased kissing his cheek.

"Stop acting like you don't care!" He protested pushing me away.

"I never said I don't care. I _do_ care but I care _more_ about you. I'm way more concerned with how you feel then about them and what they think. I've told you, you're all that matters to me. I'm better off without them; I'm pretty close to nothing without you."

He held my face in his hands and kissed me a few times before pulling away to dress himself. Once the cursing had died down a bit, I opened the door. My mom was crying babbling about how repulsive I was and my dad was pacing, turning to face me when he heard the door click.

He lunged for me again and I moved out of the way pressing his face to the floor. "I'm not going to simply let you hit me."

He struggled and squirmed under me and screamed for me to take my fag hands off of him. That actually gave me a pretty good idea. The best way to beat someone without laying so much as a finger on them is to hit them where it hurts, their pride. I shoved off of him and walked back to where Rob was pulling him in for a kiss. My mom gasped and I heard my father gag which brought a smile to my lips. I thrust my tongue in his mouth and slipped my hands down to his ass squeezing him and moaning for emphasis.

I heard glass shatter and looked up at where my mom had backed into the wall knocking a picture frame to the floor. "You're disgusting!" She screamed pressing herself as far from me as possible.

"The feeling is mutual." I replied giving Rob another kiss.

Rob pushed against my chest and I looked down to see him frowning.

"Stop it Wally, you're just pushing it now." He warned.

"It's that or I punch them into next week. I'd much rather kiss you." I replied nuzzling my face into the side of his neck.

His hands worked into my hair comfortingly and I felt myself relax enough to let him go. He stepped away and slipped his hand in mine looking at my parents.

My dad got to his feet and I could see anger burning in his eyes. I knew this wasn't over so I braced myself for whatever he was going to do. I really didn't care what he did anymore. This was my life and I was living it the way I wanted. He came forward again and slipped his hands around my throat pinning my hard against the wall. I held onto his hands but otherwise, I didn't fight back. Rob moved forward and I held my hand up for him to stay back.

"Don't! No matter what, don't stop him." I choked out as the grip on my throat tightened.

He took a step, visibly shaking, back but didn't take his eyes off of us. My dad's hand pulled back into a fist and landed hard across my face repeatedly. I could taste blood in my mouth from where my teeth had cut into the inside of my cheek. I kept my eyes closed and let him hit me, let him do what I'd been waiting for him to do all these years; physically show me how much he hated me. I heard a door open and something fell to the ground as the punches stopped coming.

The hand fell from my throat and I opened my eyes to see Uncle Barry holding my dad up by the front collar of his shirt.

"Get out of my house before I have you arrested." Uncle Barry hissed throwing him hard against the kitchen countertop. I slid down against the wall and tilted my head back against the wall for support. My head hurt so much that I couldn't even hold it up my self. Rob was instantly by my side cradling me into his arms.

"Wally! Are you ok?" He asked frantically as he looked me over.

"Fine. I just need a shower to get rid of the blood…"

"Barry, call Bruce and have him arrange to have Wally's things brought to the base." Rob said curtly moving over so Aunt Iris could join him next to me. She stroked the side of my face tracing a swell on my cheek with her chilly fingers.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

I wiped them away and wrapped my hands around hers. "It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong." I replied.

x—x

In the next fifteen minutes, I had an angry Bats pacing and brooding across the living room as Al tended to some of the more serious cuts on my face. They'd fade soon but until then, this felt nice. My head hurt like I'd taken a steamroller to the face instead of a human hand. I guess it's true what they say; we're stronger when we're pissed off. I turned my eyes to Rob and noticed that he was a mirror image of Bats' posture. He was pacing and brooding with calculating eyes already seeking revenge.

"Rob, come here." I said holding my hand out.

He came over and took it giving me that same panicked look he'd been sporting since this whole mess went down.

"Why'd you call me Rob?" he asked lacing his fingers into mine.

"Because you were acting like Rob, not like Dick. Dick is supposed to be by my side trying to distract me, not brooding and planning revenge half way across the room."

He sighed and offered a weak apology resting his head on my chest. I may mentally refer to him as Rob but I kind of separated his different sides by name. Depending on the situation, I had a different name for him and right now, I needed Dick, my boyfriend, not Rob my best friend or Boy Wonderful my sex friend, just Dick.

Bats looked over at us and sighed finally sitting down. "Wally, where are you going to stay?" He asked wearily.

"I'll stay at the base with MM and Supey." I said wincing at the sting from the medicine Al was rubbing into my face.

"Ow!" I whined swatting away his hand.

"Please be still Master Wallace, I must have the cuts disinfected." He replied reapplying the medicine a bit gentler.

"Sorry Al."

He nodded and continued working silently.

"Sweetie, you know you're more than welcome to stay with us right?" Aunt Iris offered.

"Yeah, as long as you keep the angry sex down after ten so I don't have to hear it." Uncle Barry added.

I felt my face burn with something other than the sting from the medicine and groaned.

Rob snickered and I heard Aunt Iris and Bats sigh. "I could have done without that visual Barry." She dead panned.

"Agreed." Bats added rubbing his temples.

"Hey, you two have little room to talk." I blabbed out before I had any idea of the garbage that I'd just spewed.

Both sets of eyes shot at me coldly. "Wallace…" Aunt Iris threatened.

"Sorry Aunt Iris, I'll refrain from mentioning the bed nearly breaking through the walls and Bats' bang session with Roy." I continued stupidly.

My dad must have hit my harder than I thought because until the look or pure murder crossed Bats' face, I had no idea what I'd just said. All eyes were expectantly going between Bats and me. "Uh-oh."

"Yes Wally, Uh-oh." He growled.

"Whoa Bruce, really?" Uncle Barry cut in curiously.

With an annoyed grumble, he nodded.

"That explains it." My uncle said stretching on the couch.

"Explains what?" Bats and I asked simultaneously.

"The moaning and screaming I heard a while back when I went to drop off the new kevlar he'd requested. I knew it wasn't a girl because I heard another man's voice. Now I know who it was. I mean, I suspected it given how he practically eats you with his eyes but… this works as a confirmation too." He admitted with a cheeky grin.

Rob snorted and walked over to Bats placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just stop being a closet case Bruce. I'm not saying go out in the media rattling off about your love life with Roy but at least around us assume you're with him. I can imagine he's probably pretty pissed thinking you're ashamed of him." He said giving the broad shoulder a squeeze.

"I don't know Dick, this is… Unusual." Bats said looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Bruce, Wally just got his face pounded in for admitting our relationship to his parents. I think the least you could do being Batman and all is grow a pair." Rob spat out.

I felt nausea all over again. How does he find the balls to tell The Goddamned Batman to grow a pair! Bats nodded and excused himself, Al, (who had long finished and was just catching up on gossip) said his goodbyes and left behind him. I got up from where I was sitting and walked into the bathroom in the guest room for a shower. I could feel the swelling in my face go down but right now it wasn't even hurting. The flat out rejection was. I'd expected this, I knew not everyone would be up for the idea of me and Rob being together but I wish it hadn't been so horrible.

I sat in the tub and let the hot water run. The door opened and Rob walked in hanging a towel (which I'd forgotten) on the rack. He sat by me on the outside of the tub.

"How are you feeling dude?" He asked hugging his knees to his chest.

He's upset, great.

"I'd be better if you weren't sulking." I replied before sinking under the water to wet my hair.

I leaned forward to shut the water off and sank back into it.

"Hey Dick?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"Get in."

He nodded and stripped before stepping in and lying down with his back to my chest. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his head. "I'm sorry for all of this." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Don't be. I kinda wanna say thanks… for taking a beating like that for me. I know that probably wasn't fun." He said bringing my hand to his lips for a kiss.

"It's ok. I'm glad I did it. Now I really have nothing left to be afraid of."

He kissed my hand again and turned in my arms and nuzzled his face into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. There was a knock at the door and I pulled the curtain back a little to cover our lower bodes. Rob looked at me nervously and I pushed his head back down onto my shoulder.

"It's safe." I said kissing the top of his head.

Aunt Iris walked in slightly blushing and Uncle Barry followed her in.

"Wally, we want to apologize for what happened today. We're not really sure how they got in here but… we're not letting it end like this." She began running her hand nervously through her hair.

"Yeah, we're sorry but I wanted to say I'm proud of you for not reacting. I'm glad I got through to you on that part buddy. If you want, you know you really can live with us, I won't even mind if you get loud, I'll just buy an iPod or something." My uncle said with a proud smile.

I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed by that or not. I really didn't feel ok with my uncle talking so freely about me having sex.

"Barry, be quiet! You're embarrassing them." Aunt Irish hissed elbowing him in the stomach.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. If anything, I think I was starting to lose the ability to be embarrassed by sex. Having my aunt and uncle hear us going at it and now having them stand there casually talking to us while we're naked in a tub kind of says "I don't care anymore" if you ask me.

While they were busy bickering over embarrassing us, I slid my hands down Rob's back and gave his ass a gentle squeeze. He looked up at me in panic and I gave him a devilish grin. He shut his eyes tightly and hid his face back into my neck as my finger dipped between his cheeks.

"Stop it!" He whispered.

I kissed his temple and moved my hands to squeeze his ass again instead which he apparently decided wasn't as bad. I cleared my throat and looked over at my arguing family doing my best to look annoyed.

"What?" They hissed in unison breaking from the argument to look at me.

"Never mind."

Well, if they weren't going to leave with me asking, I'd have to make them leave (I really wanted to shower). I turned on my side in the tub with Rob still in my arms and leaned down to kiss him. He tried wiggling free but I held his face in my hand pushing my tongue into his mouth. I heard the arguing die down and did a mental celebration. Now to get them out of the bathroom….

I slid my hand over Rob's side and began rubbing my thumb across his nipples earning a whimper and a shutting door.

"Yes!" I shouted gleefully pulling away from Rob.

"You're an idiot." He grumbled sitting up.

"Yeah but I'm an idiot that doesn't dig being watched while he showers." I said standing and turning the shower on.

"You're lucky you're cute." He replied with a sigh getting up to shower himself.

"See, I knew you only wanted me for my body!" I whined dramatically trying not to laugh.

"Clearly. I'm your brain so if I loved you for that, I would just love myself instead." He teased kissing my shoulder.

"Jerk."

"Youuurs." He reminded.

I smiled like the idiot I am and nodded. He _was_ mine. The Dick Grayson the Boy Wonder, was mine. Awesome.


	10. Always, Forever

**Again, sorry for all the delays and for the fact that this is still unbeta'd, life is reaaally busy right now but I swear this will keep going :)**

**I'll upload and replace the unbeta'd chapters along the way as I get them back, I'll also be fixing the first two chapters and getting rid of the crappy grammar (having a beta is LIFE CHANGING, I swear D: )**

**Uhm song for this chapter is 'I love you always forever' by Donna Lewis. Total cliché 90's song but the line about blue eyes made me wanna use it ;3 **

**For those interested that haven't seen it yet, I did post the Roy x Bruce one shot called Unholy Confessions :) I've taken an express interest in odd pairs and save Wally and Dick, everything I post from here on out will probably be an unusual pair :)**

**Thanks again for all the patience! This story is def. going where I want it to ;3 Those that have been PMing me know just how much is still to come for Wally .-.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

After my shower, I went out into the kitchen to see Uncle Barry putting away groceries (at a normal pace which meant he was upset). Aunt Iris was on her knees scrubbing at something on the floor with a deep set frown. I felt guilty for having all of this happen in their house. If I had been anywhere else, none of this would have happened the way it did, especially not to them. The groceries wouldn't be on the floor and they wouldn't be upset.

Rob walked up behind me with his towel around his neck and sighed probably noticing the same thing I did: this was our fault. I walked over grabbing a few of the groceries off the floor and putting them in their place. Rob kneeled next to Aunt Iris and began picking up glass shards tossing them into one of the plastic bags that the groceries came in.

"Uncle Barry?"

"Yeah kid, what's up?" He replied setting a can on one of the higher shelves.

"Can I leave now? I think I need to be alone for a little while." I said dejectedly putting away a dented can of soup.

"Are you ok Wally? I mean, I know a lot happened in the past few weeks and I know I'm not exactly the best when it comes to dealing with these kinds of things…" He said stopping to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's no big deal but I really do just need some time to think."

Total lie. I really didn't need to think about anything. It was all plain and simple. I loved my best friend, my parents were morons, I finally got out from under their thumbs and the idiots from school were expelled. It may seem complicated but only if I want it to be for the sake of being dramatic. I should probably be a bit more concerned with all of these things but honestly, I don't see the point in making a storm in a paper cup. It's over. Nothing is going to change. All I wanted right now is to change what I could change; the inconvenience I was being for my aunt and uncle.

They had absolutely no obligation to put me up. I wasn't their kid, even if half the time they treated me like I was. Rob's hand slid into mine and I weaved my fingers into his. Now would be a good time for him to be Rob. I need a friend right now to just chill. Uncle Barry picked up the car keys and gave Aunt Iris one of those internal communication looks married people give each other and sighed.

"Why don't you both get ready and I'll drop you off?" He said leaning into the counter.

I nodded and led Rob into the room closing the door with a sigh.

"You sure you're ok KF?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, fine just don't wanna involve them anymore than I already have in my problems. They don't owe me anything."

"I guess …. But they are your family dude, that's kinda what they're for." He said slipping one of my shirts on.

"You look like a midget." I said looking over his outfit.

My jeans were more than a little big for him and my shirt looked like a dress stopping at the middle of his thighs.

"Why don't you take the pants off and just put your tights on. I think it might look a little less awkward that way."

He gave me the finger and kicked the jeans off along with the boxers before slipping into the tights and putting on his sunglasses.

"Do you always go commando under tights?" I asked noticing that I rarely, if ever saw boxers on him when he was in uniform.

"Yeah, boxers get uncomfortable with material this tight." He replied slipping on his boots.

"Wicked." I said with a smirk.

Totally something I'd be testing the possibilities of in the near future.

Once I'd gotten my things together, I met Uncle Barry in the car and we drove silently toward the mountain base. It was kind of weird. I just now realized I hadn't seen the rest of the team since Rob's birthday. The baddies these days were a little too chill in my opinion. I can't believe I'd gotten so lost in all this that I forgot that my powers were for saving people, not giving my boyfriend orgasms.

I sighed and dragged my hand down my face in frustration. This sucked. The rest of the guys probably thought I was some ass that up and left without any regard for them and our team. Rob was typing away into his hologram wrist watch computer with an unconscious pout. I don't think he realized how cute that was… and this line of thought is probably what got me where I am now: oblivious to the outside word.

I didn't think having a relationship would be so distracting. This puts a whole new twist on the idea of being love sick. Seriously, this crap is like an all consuming illness that you can't see around. The worst part is; I didn't want the anti-bodies to cure it. I kinda liked feeling normal for a while. It was awesome having nothing trying to kill me except maybe an orgasm overdose but I knew I'd chosen this life for myself so I really didn't have room to complain. I loved being a hero but sometimes I kinda wish someone would save _me _instead_._

When we finally got there, I was greeted with Batman and Black Canary standing by the zeta beam. Batman and Rob slipped away leaving just the two of us remaining.

"Kid Flash?" She said in a hushed tone stepping forward.

"Look, I'm really ok. I don't need a session." I said cutting off any possible touchy-feely shrink moment she wanted to bring on.

"You know we have to talk about this one way or another. Everyone is worried about you…" She said placing a steady hand on my shoulder.

"I don't see why." I mumbled crossing my arms.

I don't see what the big deal was about all this. People are snowballing this thing way out of proportion.

"Because you've gone into a serious relationship right after a break up with a girl you were with for six months, with your best male friend no less, you were harassed, I hear one of the kids at your school killed himself, you were nearly raped and your parents have recently walked out on you. If you're not bothered by these things, you're worse off than I'd originally imagined."

I let out a deep, agonizing sigh. The only trauma I actually felt was from the Bat-sexcapade with Roy (which for my safety, I was so not discussing with her). Otherwise, everything else was a logical sequence of events that I had been waiting for since the moment Rob's lips first touched mine. It's basic science. Everything has a melting point; the point where it's chemical structure falls apart turning it from something solid to liquid and possibly even a gas. Heat and pressure change the essence of just about everything which is what was happening to my life right now. It went from being a solid structure to an undefined mass undergoing transformation brought on by heat and pressure from my relationship with Rob. Science explains everything. Simple.

"Do you want to know why I'm not bothered? Would that make everyone feel better? I'm not going to kill myself or something ridiculous like that, after all I'm waaay too good looking to die. The world has enough ugly people in it, it _needs _me." I said with a wink.

She gave a good natured chuckle followed by an eye roll and walked over to the couch gesturing to the spot next to her. "As wonderful as it is to know we'll have you decorating the earth, I would still feel much more at ease if we talked about this."

I frowned but agreed. I don't think she'd have let me go otherwise.

"Alright beautiful but keep your hands where I can see 'em. I'm now a _happily _taken man." I said flopping down next to her with a proud smirk.

She gave me an unamused look as she waited for me to talk. I really had no idea where to begin. I wanted to tell her I was fine but the chances she'd believe that were next to no non-existent. I figured I'd try anyway.

"In all honesty, I'm not upset. I'm just normal. I expect bad things to happen in life, it may not be easy but like Uncle Barry said, I chose this life; I chose to follow him so anything that comes from it is a consequence that I'm ready to accept. At the same time, I'm not just a hero; I'm a normal guy too. I have personal things I want and need and at the moment, Rob is priority. I kind of forgot or stopped caring about everything else for a while which is what led me to half the problems I'm in at the moment. "

She was silent but her eyes were reading into my words trying to look for underlying tones. I hated when people tried to put more meaning into my words then actually intended. I had to cut her joyride short.

"Look. Don't read into that more than what it actually means. I'm serious, I'm fine. Nothing all that bad happened. It was worse before my parents openly hated me because I had nowhere to go and there was nothing I could do other than deal with them. Now I'm here and everything's sorted itself out. Please let it go?" I begged.

"If you need to talk, you'll come see me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah babe, you'll be the first on my BFF-talk list." I snickered , giving her a thumbs up.

She stood up giving me a smile and excused herself leaving me alone. I walked to my room going past the metal doors as they opened and sank into my bed. My stuff was squeezed in everywhere and I had to kick a few piles of clothes off the end of the bed to fit comfortably against the pillows.

My door slid open and M'Gann stood holding her forearm in her hand awkwardly.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked avoiding my eyes.

Ugh. Not this again.

"I'm fine. How is everything around here? I know I've been kind of distant…" I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

She nodded and smiled. "Pretty ok, kind of slow without being sent out on missions though."

I nodded in response. "Yeah, I was thinking about that today. Am I the only one that finds it totally freaky that the baddies are taking a tea break?" I asked with a frown.

"No, we're all pretty worried about that. It _is_ weird isn't it?" She said, her expression dropping for a moment.

Soon enough, Artemis, Kaldur, Supey and Rob joined in the conversation, everyone with their own freak theory trying to piece together why everything was so dead lately. It's like they waited for me to get in a relationship for them to stop which made me twice as uncomfortable. I know it's probably paranoid thinking on my part but… Either way, still totally freaky.

Rob walked over to where I was, now sitting cross legged on my bed, and sat on the floor in front of me. I ran my fingers mindlessly through his hair and continued talking to Kaldur about the possibilities.

"I mean, do you think they're planning something and giving us some weird false sense of security or is that what they want us to think so that we get paranoid over nothing?"

Kaldur frowned and sighed. "I do not know my friend but we are certain to find out."

Artemis's eyes turned to me and M'Gann's soon followed along with Supey and even Kaldur with the same odd look.

"What?" I asked looking around at all of them.

Artemis snorted and bit her lip trying to hold in a laugh and M'Gann blushed looking away.

Rob stood up and crossed his arms with a frown at the team with a sigh.

"Just ask." He said shifting his weight onto his right leg.

"So you and Kid Freak are finally confirming what we all know?" Artemis asked stepping forward.

"If by that you mean confirming that you're a pain, yes." I snapped knowing what she was getting at.

"I love saying I told you so and since this is the perfect opportunity to say it; I told you so!" She said happily mimicking Rob's posture with a satisfied smirk.

"Fine. One time, and only this one time." I said with a sigh pulling Rob into my lap.

The blush on MM's face got brighter and Supey's face twisted in confusion. Kaldur looked amused but otherwise neutral.

"I so should have put money on this. " Artemis thought out loud bitterly.

Rob turned in my arms and gave me an evil smirk.

"No way, you're not-"

"Yeah I am. Do it." He said cutting me off.

"Fine." I replied sliding my hand under his jaw and taking his lips against mine.

I heard a gasp I assume from M'Gann and a snicker I again assume came from Artemis. I'll give her amusement…

I turned Rob completely in my lap to straddle my hips and thrust my tongue in his mouth. My hands traced up the insides of his thighs. He gasped into my mouth and slightly pushed back on my shoulders to look at me over his glasses.

"Dude, chill!" He hissed tracing my cheeks with his thumbs.

I looked over his shoulder to see Artemis with reddened cheeks and a slightly slacking jaw.

"Still find it funny?" I asked giving her a crooked smile.

"N-Not as much as I should." She stammered before rushing out of the room.

"I think I should be going as well." Kaldur said slightly paled as he left.

Supey just looked on curiously and M'Gann was almost mutating into a red Martian.

"M'Gann?" Rob said giving her an expectant look.

" Oh. Hello M'Gann! Privacy, duh!" She blabbed out quickly pulling a staring Supey away leaving Rob and me alone again.

"A tad over excited?" Rob asked kissing up the side of my neck.

"Not really, just wanted to give blondie a good reason to open her mouth." I replied moving my hands from his thighs to his ass.

"You two hate each other that much?" He asked taking his glasses off.

"Nah, I like her a lot actually but it's just more fun to fight with her than to be all lame and chummy."

"Oh." He replied moving off of my lap and leaning back against the cluttered desk.

"I should probably clean this up shouldn't I?" I asked with an extended sigh.

"Yeah, maybe." He replied picking up a dirty sock between two fingers.

I stood up stretching and looked around with a frown. So not in the mood.

I moved in front of Rob and pressed my hips against his twining our hands together. "Can I do it later?" I asked leaning down to nip at the small bit of shoulder that peeked out from under the oversized collar of my shirt.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and tilted his head to the side. "Maybe."

I pushed the clutter off of the desk and pushed him up to sit on it grabbing him by his thighs. I nestled myself between his legs and pulled his bottom lip between my teeth. "Please?" I whined suckling on the soft flesh.

He exhaled and moved forward on the desk wrapping his legs around my waist. "Fine but you'd better make it up to me."

"My pleasure." I replied sliding my hands under the baggy shirt to find his nipples.

He gasped when the tips of my fingers grazed against them and wrapped his legs tighter around me.

"No KF, down boy. You can make it up to me by getting us food so we can game." He snickered pushing me away.

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded. Rob was turning down sex? They did say this would be the year the world would end but it was still a crap load of months too early.

I shrugged and dashed to kitchen collecting every form of snack I could find and a bottle of coke sliding onto the couch just as Rob's ass made contact with the cushion. I dropped the snacks around our feet and popped open a bag of Doritos crossing my legs to make a bag holder on my lap. Rob rolled his eyes and opened one of his drawers pulling out a pair of boxers, pants and a shirt that fit him changing out of his tights and my shirt.

Once he decided he looked ok, he made his way to the tv and set up the game tossing me a controller and sat next to me already putting his game face on.

After many (and I mean many) hours of gamming, I rubbed my eyes with a yawn. Dropping the controller to the floor, I crawled onto Rob's bed and pulled the blinds aside gasping. "Dude, it's tomorrow!"

"KF, it's not tomorrow, it's today. It can't be tomorrow; tomorrow is still in the future. Idiot."

He yawned standing to stretch kneeling by me as he looked outside watching the first few lights crack over the ocean.

"Rob, let's go?"

"Go where dude? It's probably six in the morning!" He hissed flopping face down on his bed.

"To the beach. Let's stay up." I said nudging him with my knee.

"Seriously dude?" He asked with a groan.

I picked him up and dashed for the beach throwing him in the water when I reached the sand. He shrieked loudly and sank under the water. I knew I was doomed but the girly squeak was so worth it. I fell back on my ass pointing and laughing at him. He stood drenching wet and Bat-glaring. Well, here we go.

He stomped over to where I was still laughing and shook himself getting me wet. I lifted my hands defensively and continued laughing knowing it could be much, much worse. He crossed his arms tapping his foot waiting for me to come down from my laugh-at-Rob-fest before grabbing an arm full of sand and dropping it onto my head.

"I'm up Kid Dork, now what?"

I pulled my shirt and socks off tossing them into a small pile and pulled his shirt off throwing him over my shoulder and running into the water again. I dove under the water doing my best to get the sand out of my hair and shot back up splashing him with water. He used his hand to create a wave of water at me getting most of it in my eyes.

"Dude! Awww!" I cried out trying to get the stinging salt out.

He cackled happily and dove under the still darkened water. See now I was worried. A good Rob is a visible Rob. I felt something tugging at my pants and suddenly I was underwater. When I finally caught footing in the sand and stood, Rob was standing a few yards away with my pants in his hand dangling them. I looked down confirming that I was naked and frowned holding my hand out.

He shook his head no and grinned proudly.

"Come get it."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

He shook his head no and tossed it over his shoulder. I pouted and took another step toward him. He took one back to maintain the distance. I'd chosen the crappiest day ever to not wear boxers. I could very well run over and get them but that would totally be a kill joy in his little game and believe you-me, you don't wanna mess up his games. He'll just play harder.

"What do you want?" I asked with a groan.

"You, naked."

I gestured from my chest down to my hips that were still barely under water and gave him a 'duh' look.

"I still can't see what I want." He replied to my silent argument.

I took a few more steps forward so that the water was at my thighs and ran my fingers nervously through my hair.

"Dude, the others could seriously come out here at like, any minute. Gimmie my pants!"

He lifted his hand and curled two fingers in his direction challenging me to come at him. I quickly dashed over and pushed him onto his back against the sand pinning his hands above his head.

"Now can I have my pants?" I asked still keeping his wrists pinned.

"No but you can help me get rid of mine." He said kissing my cheek.

"Ah, took ya long enough." I said moving both of his wrists into one hand to open his button and zipper.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked twisting his lips in distaste.

"Nothing, just that we hadn't really done anything fun since before we left Uncle Barry's. I mean, I totally love that you were my friend and not my boyfriend last night, it was awesome but like I said, I like being with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so can we go back to your room?" I mumbled already pressing my lips to his.

"You sure you want to?" He asked pushing his lips off of mine.

"Well I at least wanna chill in bed, kinda sleepy." I admitted with a lazy smile.

He kissed me again and I let his wrists go taking my pants off his shoulder. He stood swatting at the sand plastered to his body and made the 'icky' face when most of it refused to budge. I slid the soaked pants on and slightly shivered as the cold material stuck to my ass and thighs.

"Shower?" I offered trying to get the sand off of my body, failing as badly as he had.

"You know it."

"Hop on." I said kneeling so he could climb on my back.

His arms slid around my neck and I pulled on his thighs wrapping them around my waist. He buried his face into my neck and nodded letting me know he was ready and I sped off into his bathroom.

x—x

Once we were showered and sand-free, I crawled into his bed in my boxers yawning making room for him to join me. He stepped out of the bathroom in yet another pair of my flash boxers and slid under my arm. He pressed his nose to mine.

"Sleep or sex?" I asked pressing my lips to his forehead.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

"I said neither."

I turned my face down and bit back the grin that was threatening to rip my face in two. Rob was blushing, totally cute.

"Then what do you wanna do?" I asked not sure what else there was if not sexing or sleeping.

He lifted his arm from my waist and held my face in his hand and ghosted his lips past mine. I felt goose bumps rip across my skin and shivered doing the same to him. He wants to cuddle? I guess I don't know my best friend as well as I thought. This was kinda cool, gave me something to work with; getting to re-know my best friend. I guess no matter how close you are to a person, there's always one more thing you can learn. I just learned he's a cuddler (something I was waaay into).

His lips brushed against mine again and I pressed them a little closer swiping my tongue over his bottom lip. His hands ran along my waist, up my shoulder and finally rested in my hair stroking it between his fingers. If he wanted to do this instead of sex, I was so in. I really, kinda maybe-sorta like having my hair played with. I sighed into the kiss and moved my hand to the back of his thigh tracing along the underside curve of his ass. He withdrew from the kiss and let his head rest against mine and reminded me of another thing I loved about him.

All cheesy crap aside (because I know this is enough cheese to end world hunger), he has the most amazing eyes in the world. I dipped my hand a little lower between his legs kissing his eye lids. A low moan rumbled in his chest. I continued kissing the spots on his face my lips could reach without pushing him off and stroked the back of my finger against the underside of his shaft and the curve of his ass with my thumb. His breath hitched in his throat and his hips bucked forward.

"Mmm KF…"

I nibbled on his lip and pulled him closer. I wasn't trying to go too far but his reactions to being teased were the kind of hot you can only measure it's preciseness in Kelvin and express it's magnitude in scientific notation. I shifted and placed my thigh between his legs which he eagerly began to grind against. I could feel his breaths turn into pants against my collar bone and felt myself getting hard imagining those pants get louder mixing in with my name as his legs grip me forcing me to take him hard.

I shivered and gripped his ass roughly forcing him to grind harder against my thigh. His breath caught in his throat and his hands fisted against my chest.

"That feels so good Wally, do it again."

I pushed my thigh up and gripped him again bringing his hips crashing against mine. He screamed and began panting faster rolling his hips on his own against my thigh. His rhythm sped up and he insisted on letting out all kinds of sexy noises.

"Mmmm…Rob slow down"

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. If he kept this up I'd explode with my boxers still on.

"Ahhh… N-no. Keep touch- ahhhh! Fuck- Keep touching me!"

Calm down? How does a guy calm down after that? I rolled him onto his back and threw his legs around my waist thrusting myself against him as fast as he'd been going against my thigh, groaning at how hard he felt against my hip. I bit a sloppy trail down his neck and flicked the tip of my tongue over his nipple making him cry my name out. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and urged my mouth to his chest again. I gave it a small bite and he screamed, his legs quivering as his back arched up into a perfect upside down 'u'.

He continued rubbing up against me and I felt my hips get unusually warm and sticky. I bucked my hips against him a little faster and choked a moan as I came, riding out the orgasm with smaller, slower thrusts against him.

He was panting with his face buried into my chest, still completely out of it. I kissed his cheek and pushed the sweaty bangs from his face to kiss his forehead. This was worth everything in the world to me. Not the sexual part but _this. _Enjoying his 'I just came' face between kisses and hugs. I pulled his hand into mine and gave it three squeezes as I pressed my lips to his.

"Love you." He murmured into the kiss before slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I sucked on his tongue and re-attached his legs to my hips resting my weight on his lower body. His hand lightly cupped my cheek and tilted my head sideways, his tongue going deeper into my mouth. I'm not sure how long we were making out for but it must have been a while because I was starving again and the rumble in my stomach (which I know my boy wonder felt) kinda showed that.

"Dude, do you not have a bottom lining on your stomach?" He asked with a breathless laugh.

"Nope." I replied grinning.

"Come on, lets get your stomach to shut up, your mouth makes enough noise as it is."

"Oh? Didn't seem like it was just mine making noises a little while ago. 'Fuck keep touching me!'" I mocked in a girly voice I knew he didn't have.

He gave me a dead pan look and pushed me off huffing. I pushed him back against the pillows and pushed my tongue back into his mouth squeezing his ass making him whimper.

"I love the noises you make though." I said, my voice already lower than normal.

"KF shut up or I'm not letting you eat." He said kissing me a few more times.

"Let me eat something else…"I whispered cupping him.

"Aaahhn… S-stop…."

"Why?" I asked breathing into his ear.

"Becaaa- Mmm never mind, just do me." He panted out.

Amazing what a good vibration between a boy's legs will do.

"But you were so concerned with me eating…"

"Eat _me_!" He growled, frantically pulling me on top of him.

I snickered and unglued his arms from me kissing down his stomach. When my lips reached the band of the still cum-dampened boxers, I bit onto the fabric and pulled it down, staring up at Rob's eyes that were glowing with several different emotions. With boxers gone; I licked my lips and leaned in, positioning my shoulders between his legs. He spread them for me and fixed himself up against the pillow in a position that let him watch me. I held on to his thighs and took a long lick from his ass to the tip of his cock letting my mouth swallow him down. He groaned and pushed his hips up into my mouth.

"Harder Wally…"

"Calm down Boy Wonder, I've just started." I teased stroking him in my vibrating hand.

He whimpered and began thrusting wantonly into my hand. I added my mouth into the mix swirling my tongue repeatedly around the tip teasing the slit and the sensitive spot under the head. He was quickly gasping for air twisting and turning his hips up into my mouth trying to get me to take more of him in. As much as I wanted to give in and just swallow him whole, I wanted to play a little more with my food before I ate it.

When the muscles in his lower stomach began to contract, I removed my hand and sucked him into my mouth hollowing out my cheeks completely. He gasped and made a series of odd noises as he gripped my hair and came hard into my mouth. I continued sucking until I felt the last drop hit my tongue and grazed my teeth against the sensitive flesh making him yelp. I snickered and licked my lips cleaning off a few stray drops of cum that had somehow slipped my tongue. He glared at me breathlessly and pulled me on top of him. Before I was even able to think of a reaction (and considering that I think pretty fast, this was wicked fast), his tongue was forcing itself into my mouth roaming over everything it came across.

I returned his kiss just as eagerly brushing along the planes of his stomach with my fingers. He pushed my boxers off with his feet and wrapped his legs around mine.

"I'm still hungry." I whispered huskily in his ear.

"Then do something about it." He shot back pushing me up and getting on his hands and knees on the bed in front of me.

I probably could of cum just from seeing him in that position but decided it would be waaay selfish of me _not_to give my Boy Wonder what he wants. I held his cheeks in each one of my hands and pulled them apart dipping my tongue in tentatively. He jerked forward and whimpered. I pulled him back again taking a long lick and placing a small bite on one of his cheeks. His legs trembled and I remembered this was one of his odd kinks. I nipped along the underside curve of his ass licking my way back towards the small pink hole. He removed the weight from his upper body burying his face into the pillow and pushed his ass back into my mouth.

I slowly pushed the tips of my fingers in slowly stretching him as I licked deeper feeling myself get harder at the little sounds he was trying to muffle into the pillows. I so needed to record these sounds one day and make him listen to them. I don't think he has a single clue in his mind as to how hot they are. When he was finally spread enough, I removed my fingers and thrust my tongue in and out twirling it until I felt him tense. That was my hint that I'd found what I was looking for. I pressed my tongue against it again and tried concentrating into my mouth making it vibrate inside him.

"Holy sh – WALLY!"

His legs shook and he almost fell over. I held him up by his hips and pulled my tongue out giving his cheek another bite. I took one hand off his hip as I got on my knees behind him and held myself rubbing the head back and forth over his hole.

"Can I?" I asked barely pushing the tip in and out teasingly.

"Please?" he squeaked in a very un-Rob like voice.

I exhaled and pushed in slowly until I was all the way inside of him. He was still as tight as ever but it was getting a lot easier to get inside him (which I was thankful for). He bounced back against me and I began working up a rhythm between rolling my hips and thrusting. My hands roamed across his back and I leaned over him lovingly kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders.

"I love it when you do that." He sighed out happily.

"Do what dude?" I asked nuzzling my nose against his cheek.

"Get cuddly when we're having sex." He partially mumbled

Even though I couldn't see his face, something told me he was blushing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back to sit on my lap. He leaned his head onto my shoulder and continued bouncing, sliding his lips past mine. I held his chin in my fingers and kissed him using my thighs to bounce him faster on my lap. My other hand twined itself with his and rested on his stomach holding him against my chest. I kissed the side of his face, neck and nose squeezing him even tighter under our arms. He wasn't the only one that liked cuddling; I'd just never admit it like he did.

To me curling around my best friend and appreciating him was the most awesome thing in the world. He was so soft under my fingers and lips, I'd happily do it all day but like I said, I'd never admit it, way too corny. I dropped my hand from his chin and wrapped it around his shaft pumping it as I felt myself getting close. His bounces got faster and he broke away from the kiss panting. I bit along his shoulder and neck squeezing my eyes shut. My orgasm was being held back by one last string. When Rob whispered that he loved me into my ear, that string broke and I felt myself spilling inside him with a groan.

"You too." I replied still frustrated at my inability to say it fully.

He grunted and came on my hand his stomach with a few more bounces. He slackened in my arms. I set him down on the bed and pulled out. My stomach rumbled again and I knew I had to eat something soon or I'd pass out.

"Hey, I really need to eat something or I'm going to die in like, five seconds."

He laughed and shoo'd me away pulling the blanket over himself. I fumbled for boxers and raided his closet for a pair of my shorts which I knew he had and made a frantic dash for the kitchen nearly ripping the fridge off its hinges. I took a slice of cold pizza that had been set on a plate and stuffed it in my mouth. I continued eating, working a war path through the peanut butter, pudding, yogurt and bananas until nothing but the bottles of ketchup and mustard were left full. I grabbed the ketchup bottle and kicked the door closed and popped the cap open pouring it into my mouth.

"Ew. That's nasty, even for you Kid Pig." Artemis said stepping into the kitchen wincing.

"Hungry." I replied wiping some ketchup from the corner or my mouth.

"We have food." She replied with her hands on her hips.

"Not anymore!"

She looked at me in disbelief and opened the fridge gasping.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Eat." I replied shaking the last drops into my mouth before tossing the bottle in the trash can.

"No, you didn't eat, you breathed in all of our food!"

I shrugged my shoulders and collapsed on the couch. She followed me into the living room, her mouth still hanging open.

"I know you eat a lot but the whole fridge Wally? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I was just really, really hungry." I replied turning the TV on, frowning at the static. Obviously Supey was the last one to get his hands on the remote.

She sat down next to me and took the remote making my lap into a foot rest.

"Hey blondie, what gives?" I asked trying to push them off.

She shrugged and kept her feet on my lap.

"In a good mood, don't get used to it." She snapped sinking into the cushions beginning to channel surf.

"If your good mood means you're touching me, get back to bitchy." I replied pretending to be repulsed.

She gave me the finger and settled on an old movie yawning.

"So, you and Boy Wonder huh?"

I nodded. "Yup, me and Boy Wonder."

"How does he put up with you?" She said arching her eyebrow.

"Iunno. Glad he does though."

"You don't have any dumb comebacks?" She asked rather softly.

I shook my head no. "In a good mood."

She smiled and let the conversation end. For some reason, ever since I got with Rob, she's been a lot more tolerable (despite our random bickering). I'd never had any real issues with her but I guess now even fighting with her all the time got a little boring (the fact that our most recent one lasted under sixty normal seconds stood witness to that fact).

"Hey Artemis?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Are we calling some kind of truce or something?"

She sat up a little and gave me a long look before nodding. "I guess. I mean, I'm still calling your stupid ass out on your crap but you're a lot less repulsive now that you're not dragging around that leech and pretending to hit on M'Gann."

I hadn't thought about that. I really wasn't even inclined to hit on M'Gann anymore. Not that I'd actually liked her before but somehow, anyone that wasn't Rob didn't seem worth the effort.

"Cool." I replied sinking deeper into the couch.

She rested back into the armrest and I began squeezing her feet distracting myself with the movie. I was kind of excited to have her as a real friend. I guess things really were changing faster than even I could catch up with. Not sure if that was a good or a bad thing but I was ready. As long as I had Rob as my best friend and my team accepting us and backing me up, I'd be ready for anything.


	11. Critical Acclaim

**Finally!**

**So sorry this took ages but this has probably been the most hell born week of my life. I was almost shot which I didn't care for and my entire personal life was thrown in the air like fricken confetti. Done with this nonsense -_-;;;;**

**Anyway! This is basically a clue chapter since Turning the lights out is coming to an end - At least, this part is. I already have the sequel started, it's going to continue into a 4 part- **

**This series, the next one and two alternate endings with a few more possible oneshots along the way for Bruce and Roy (Because I think they are way underloved)**

**Right now, my crack couple craze is running loose. I have a list of at least 16 one shots I'm going to do with unusual couples, not counting the ones I already did and posted. I have pretty much found my inspiration in the form of a certain crunchy apple. She knows who she is :D She gives me random pairs and ideas that totally work as far as my brain is concerned. Having found my twin is wicked awesome.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for every single review that I've gotten. For those that don't review for what ever reasons, I don't 'mind' but you have no idea how awesome it is knowing that I did a good job with something, or what I can work on. I don't really care to sit and beg for reviews but it is amazing motivation :) I'd love to know what you guys wanna see happen. I know everyone is waiting for KF to say I love you, I got that much from reviews but I have big plans for those three words dudes, big plans -Hearts- **

**Anyway, this is a pretty sexually tam chapter, but, a very necessary one :)**

**Enjoy~**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

A few hours later, Rob sleepily dragged his feet into the living room, frowning when he noticed me on the couch. He quickly turned in direction of the kitchen and slammed a glass down, filling it with water.

Artemis snapped her head back at the noise and shrugged returning her attention to the screen. I lifted her feet off of my lap and walked over to see what was up. I don't usually get frowned at before I open my mouth.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" I asked pulling his hand into mine.

He pulled it away and shook his head. "Why didn't you come back to bed?"

"Because you were asleep and I wanted to watch tv." I replied taking his hand a bit more forcefully.

He tried to pull it away again, frowning when I didn't let him.

"Let me go Wally. Just… Just go back to watching tv with Artemis."

At the sound of her name, Artemis poked her head over the side of the couch.

"Hey, whatever it is, keep me out of it Kid Freak." She warned narrowing her eyes at me.

"No sweat blondie, I don't even know what _it_ is yet, as soon as I find out, you're gone."

She laughed and gave me the finger turning back to the tv.

"Now, dude, tell me what's wrong. Why does it bother you so much that I was watching tv?" I asked tugging him towards the hall.

He reluctantly followed until we were far enough from Artemis's view and snapped his hand out of my grip.

"Because you were cuddly on the couch with a girl you in all theory don't get along with." He hissed, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

I stood there for a moment trying to figure what was cuddly about being used as a footrest. No matter what angle I looked at it from, I couldn't see it.

"Dude, we kinda raised some white flags. That's about it. I wasn't _cuddly._ Ew bro, come on." I replied, frowning at the mental image of cuddling with Artemis.

The idea of it would be like cuddling really angry spider. I for one, have a phobia of them so very, very unlikely. I like them in their corner, away from me or better yet, dead. As long as I wasn't cuddling her, she was cool. Good friend apparently but, s'bout it. Now, the logic behind Boy Wonder's thinking is what got me. Was he… No. He couldn't be…

"Dick, are you… jealous?" I asked smirking.

"Of course! You left me in bed after sex to spend time with a girl on a couch. As in, you'd rather hang around a girl you don't get along with rather than be in bed with me!" He said pouting.

I arched an eyebrow and copied his cross-armed position.

"There is nowhere in the world I'd rather be than in bed with you. Ok well, maybe in the shower with you, but still, with you. I was there with her because like I said, we finally called a bit of a truce. I think we've got enough problems without me and her arguing over everything. Just most things sounds good, y'know?"

He nodded and I noticed his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. I walked closer and pressed my lips to the side of his neck and moved my hands to his waist. His arms unwound from against his chest and pulled me closer as he nestled his face into my shoulder. With a quick kiss, I pulled away and brought his hands to my lips, giving it three short squeezes. He was about to open his mouth to say something when we noticed Supey running by followed by M'Gann and not too far off, Kaldur.

"My friends, let us go. Red Tornado has summoned us. The Batman has deployed an emergency mission." He semi-yelled as he ran past us into the debriefing room.

Rob and I exchanged a quick glance and nodded, following them.

Once we were inside the room, Batman stood unnervingly still with a deep set frown. His cape was completely torn and so were parts of his Kevlar and tights. All of his costume was a wreck to be honest and it was majorly blood covered. Something was up and it wasn't good. Rob quickly dashed over to Bats and they did one of those brief silent exchanges of information before Rob took a few steps back nodding.

"I need everyone in gear and in Gotham. The Injustice League has taken over East Gotham_._ Most members of the Justice League are unavailable at the moment in OA with the Lanterns and your help is required."

Batman turned his back and made his way out showing us a large gaping wound on his back. I saw Rob jerk forward as if to run to him but held back, clenching his fists.

"Come on, let's go! What are you all waiting for?" He yelled running to his room to suit up.

I ran to mine and returned in gear a second later to Rob's room. He angrily threw on his boots, his mask barely in place and ran. I grabbed his arm, swinging him onto my back and ran the rest of the way to the Bio Ship where everyone but Artemis waited.

"Where's Artemis? We don't have all day!" He fumed pacing angrily past the ship.

His cape fluttered behind him as he continued to pace until she showed up not even three seconds later.

"Finally" Now COME ON!"

He dashed inside the ship and fell harshly against his seat. His face was hard and completely devoid of emotion. I knew whatever his silent Bat-Chat with Bats was, it wasn't good and when we finally flew over Gotham, I saw why.

The entire city was covered in plants and exotic looking flowers that had people hanging from their fangs. Blood dripped down their vines and pooled at their roots, slowly being absorbed. I felt my stomach turn in disgust. I noticed Uncle Barry running to rip the people from the plants but it seemed as though most of the time, he was already too late. Not even super speed could save them at this point. There were so many of them, on every inch of every surface… I noticed M´Gann's hand shaking on the orbs and saw that everyone was in much the same state: freaking out.

The ship landed and we instantly went to work. I joined Uncle Barry in getting as many people free and away from Gotham, dumping them inside every available hospital. The bodies had barely been dead but the smell of decay was rampant. I lost count of how many times I had to stop and throw up. I'm going to assume something in the chemical compound of the saliva accelerated decay within the bodies. Regardless, I kept running, I kept hauling corpse after corpse away, feeling myself shake in agony as blood dripped down my costume. This wasn't right. Why wait this long to attack and do something like this. Usually they made their demands upfront, this was just senseless.

When the people were apparently either all dead or safe, I finally turned my attention back to the source of the problems. The villains themselves. Rob had Ivy to himself and the others alternated targets. I noticed the Joker about to impale Bats with something and ran into him full speed. He landed with a crunch against the brick wall, denting and cracking it on impact. The apparent cane which he was intending to use jerked up catching the part of my uniform that covered my face, ripping it and my goggles off. He stared up at me, angrily until he came to some epiphany and relaxed, smiling in a way that twisted every organ I had into a knot.

"You." He said, his smile widening.

"Yeah, me." I replied not quite sure what he was getting at.

"I know, I know, how wonderful! This is magnificent, I am _amazing._ I did it! I am undoubtedly the most magnificent being to ever live!" He said, giggling and cackling.

He pushed off against the wall wiping blood off the corner of his mouth and licked it, taking his cane between his fingers, twirling it. Without giving me so much as a second glance, he walked away signaling for the others to follow him and within a moment, they'd vanished. I stood there, looking at the spot where he'd stood moments ago. This day made less and less sense as it went on. What did he do?

Once we'd gotten rid of all the plants, we stood, dumbfounded as to what had happened. Everyone was discussing the possibilities. After nearly two months in recession, they appear, murder hundreds and for no reason, and leave. What were they after? No one seemed to get it. Midst conversation, Rob's shoulders hunched forward.

"I-I don't know why but he kept trying to get my mask off. He said I was his joke. I'm so not whelmed." He huffed out.

"We'll look into it." Batman replied coolly, turning to leave.

Rob followed him closely and the rest of the heroes began leaving, deception apparent in everyone's eyes. No one could make sense of how this had happened. So many people were counting on us and we'd failed them. Uncle Barry's hand rested on my shoulder and I reached up to place my hand over his, not even bothering to look up. I knew we'd have the same expression and I didn't want to look in a mirror at that moment.

I turned my eyes instead to Supey who was standing alone with his fists clenched tightly. Everyone was with their mentor being comforted. Everyone, yet again, except him. I took a step forward to go join him until a few pairs of eyes turned upwards. I turned mine up with them and saw Superman and a few other members of the league join us. Great. Just what we needed, father-son drama. I took another step forward, just in case. Superman walked forward and rested his hand on Supey's shoulder. Sups looked… _hurt?_

"Superboy?"

Supey turned his eyes up, afraid, angry and disbelieving. He didn't say anything and I'm not really sure he could if he wanted to.

"You did good." Superman said pulling him toward his chest.

"Whoa. Superman… talked to and touched him? In one go?_"_

Uncle Barry leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Superboy saved a school full of kids as well as the rest of the team while we were off running more times than you'd imagine. If Superman didn't give in, I think we'd step up. The kid proved himself, he earned Superman's acceptance, whether he wanted to give it or not."

"Wicked." I replied, finally feeling myself smile.

"You sure you don't wanna stay with your Aunt and me? At least tonight?"

I thought for a moment before agreeing. Rob wasn't leaving Bats tonight and being alone was _not_ appealing after today.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you guys tonight. I don't think creepy mountain base feels too homey tonight."

We soon left and ran toward his apartment in Keystone city. Aunt Iris was waiting for us by the door. I assume she was pacing since the door opening scared the crap out of her. She threw an arm around each of us and sighed. We both hugged her back and stood for a while just being glad that we were all together. She knows worrying and the possibility of losing the people you love most was part of the ' being married and or related to a cape' gig but clearly that didn't make it any easier.

When we all finally broke apart, Aunt Iris gestured to the stove with a tilt of her head.

"Lasagna is ready... I'm going to shower and head off to bed, if you boys need me, you know to wait until after eight tomorrow morning." she said with a weak smile.

Uncle Barry and I returned it and made our way over to the oven, each taking his dish of lasagna out. We ate silently and awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen. I don't think anything we say here is going to make either of us feel better. I looked down at my uniform and felt the food I'd just eaten tickle the back of my throat. I had to burn this thing ASAP. It was repulsive. I set the half eaten food down and tore the outfit off throwing it in the garbage. I couldn't even look at it right now. It made me feel like such a failure. I balled my hands into fists and walked into the guest room forcefully punching the door frame. I wasn't even hungry anymore. I just wanted to shower and sleep.

After I'd scrubbed my skin nearly raw, I crawled into bed and hugged the pillow tightly to my chest. I knew something like this was going to happen but that didn't make it any easier. This is the crap they should be giving me time over. This was scary, this was wrong and painful. Not the other crap. That's mundane, it happens every day to somewhere around the world. There was a short knock at my door and I sighed before telling them to come in. Uncle Barry stood holding out the phone.

"It's Rob, wanna take the call?" He whispered.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied getting up to take the phone.

Uncle Barry let himself out and I held the receiver to my ear.

"Hey bro, how's Bats?"

He was quiet for a bit but finally responded. "Not good. He's going to be ok but he's more hurt than he's letting on… and Wally?"

"Yeah Dick?"

"Thanks for saving him. I saw what Joker was going to do but… I didn't have enough time to react…"

"No sweat. Time is my thing, y'know?" I replied with a small chuckle.

"I know but still. He could have died Wally. He wasn't too far from it anyway and I don't get why me. Ivy kept trying to get my mask saying Mister 'J' needed it. I'm kinda scared KF."

"You want me to run over? You know I will."

"You sure? I mean, just for a while. I'm sure your uncle would feel better if you stayed at his place after today."

"I'll let him know that I'm heading over. Once I'm there, we'll discuss sleeping arrangements."

Rob sighed and mumbled an ok before hanging up. I got up and walked into the living room where Uncle Barry was watching the news with a deep set frown.

"Going to Rob's?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the screen as he held out his hand for the phone.

"Just for a while… Is that ok?"

"Yeah buddy, just be careful and call me every now and then if you're going to stay."

I nodded and walked over wrapping my arms around his shoulder. He returned my hug and ruffled my hair before waving me off with his hand. I quickly dressed myself and ran all the way to Bat's place, going straight for Rob's room. He was sitting on his bed with his shoulders slumped forward and the phone still sitting limply in his fingers. I took the phone away and pushed him back onto the bed, lying down with him. He squirmed into my arms and exhaled sharply. He was shaking. I wanted to be able to do something more than just hold him but I wasn't sure what else I could do at the moment.

I pulled the blanket around us and pressed his head to my chest, caressing his hair and the side of his face gently. I'd brush away a stray tear now and then, pretending I didn't notice. I knew he didn't like it when anyone saw him cry. I remember when he was nine and accidentally cut himself on a tin can. The cut itself didn't make him cry but the tetanus shot did. He yelled at me to get out because I wasn't allowed to see him cry. He said crying was for stupid people. Ever since then, I try my best to look away when he cries.

"Wally, there were so many people…"

"I know, I had to throw my uniform away. It was nasty dude."

He muffled a sob and held my tighter. "I don't even know what they were after!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Well, whatever it is, we're going to find out and stop it. We can't bring the people back but we can try and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Rob nodded and sniffled. I kissed the top of his head and reached down pulling his leg over my hip.

"Do you want me to stay? I can call Uncle Barry and let him know."

Rob shook his head no. "Just stay with me till I fall asleep."

"Sure. Anything you want." I replied rolling him to his usual side pressed up against the wall.

He curled his other leg around mine and slid his hands under my shirt caressing my back. I closed my eyes and rested my chin against his hair. I continued to hold him until I felt his hands stop and his breathing slowly even out between sniffles. After another ten minutes, I slowly untangled myself from him and gave his lips a small kiss. He whimpered so I replaced myself with pillows and blankets which he wrapped himself around in a heartbeat. I kissed him again and ran back to Uncle Barry's to find that he'd gone to bed. I crawled into my own and rolled around until I had no energy left, finally falling asleep.

x—x

When I woke up , I immediately reached over for Rob and cringed as everything that happened yesterday came flooding back. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. The door creaked open and I turned to see Aunt Iris standing with the phone.

"Do you boys time each other's sleep or something?" She said with a frown holding the phone out to me.

"No. Just a habit of waking up around the same time." I replied with a smirk before taking it.

She rolled her eyes with a snort and shut the door.

"Morning." He mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Hey, morning. Did you sleep?"

"Not a lot but I tried to. Maybe I should have asked you to stay after all."

"You want me to come over?" I asked yawning.

"Yeah, if you can."

"Be there in a sec." I replied hanging up.

I walked into the living room handing Aunt Iris the phone.

"Aunt Iris, can I-"

"Yes Wally go. Good morning to you too."

"Thanks! Good morning!" I yelled running out.

"Wally! Get-"

Whatever she was saying I'd have to catch up on later. Within the minute I was inside Rob's room, throwing myself on the bed. He grunted and moved over so that I wasn't on top of him.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled holding the blanket up for me to get under it.

I pulled him into my arms and nuzzled my face into his neck. His arms and legs quickly went to work tying around mine and I hummed happily to see that he wasn't crying anymore.

"KF, you ran here like _this?" _ He asked lifting the blanket with a pout.

I looked down and groaned. I was in the smallest, tightest boxers I owned. The only ones I had left at Uncle Barry's place.

"Yeah. Guess so."

Rob snorted and gave my ass a squeeze.

"Nice dude."

"Shut up Dick. Not my fault I had a boyfriend that missed me at seven in the morning." I replied kissing his cheek.

"Y'know, you should've stayed a few more minutes yesterday. You missed the Hallmark moment between Supes and Supey." I said grabbing his ass in return.

"What Hallmark moment? They finally get over it?" Rob asked kissing my chest.

"Yup. Complete with hug and everything"

"Cool. About time."

"Yeah. By the way, how's Bats? Feeling any better?"

"I don't know yet… I haven't gone to check. Wanna come with?"

"Gimmie something to wear? I don't think Bats will dig me showing up to visit in these." I said gesturing under the blankets to the tiny boxers.

"I don't mind them." He said with a wink.

" I can't imagine why." I replied kissing him.

He crawled off the bed and walked into his closet bringing me some of my clothes that I'd let Rob borrow at some point and never saw again. I dressed out and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Rob to change. When he was ready, I took his hand and he led me down a series of hallways until we were in a dim lit room which I soon came to realize was a cave. Batman was hooked up to a series of machines and almost completely bandaged. The few places the bandage didn't cover were heavily bruised. Rob's hand tensed in mine. I knew he couldn't be ok seeing this. Hell, I wasn't ok seeing this.

Al appeared in front of us and held his hand up gesturing for us to move back.

"Master Bruce has requested no one visit him during his recovery. Breakfast is in the kitchen, please help yourselves. I'll be joining you shortly." He informed in a very stern monotone.

Rob gave him a fierce look that would have melted me on the spot but Al stood firm.

"Please forgive me Master Richard, it's his request and it extends to you as well."

Rob tensed again and turned sharply on his heels storming out to the kitchen. I wasn't sure if I should follow him or leave while I was still breathing. I sighed and dashed to the kitchen where Rob already sat angrily jostling about his pancake. He'd push the strawberries from one side to the other before flattening them and stabbing them into the pancake. He'd make a mess of the food but never actually eat it. Pretty soon it'd be mush and he'd still have yet to take a bite.

I walked over to him and placed my hand over his stopping his strawberry assassination.

"Dude. Chill and eat. He's going to let you in eventually, just let the man rest."

"Shut up KF. Just. _SHUT UP!_" He yelled shoving me back.

Rob dropped his fork and stormed up to his room. I fell into the chair he'd been sitting in and took a deep breath resting my forehead in my hand. I got that he was worried about Batman but I was just trying to help. Figures I could mess that up. I stood and decided to head back to the mountain. Maybe I needed to be alone after all. I seemed to have a knack for screwing things up lately.

When I arrived, I sent Uncle Barry a text and went up to my room tossing my clothes carelessly into a corner before lying down and hugging my pillow to my chest. I didn't realize I was crying until the tears against the pillow turned cold against my cheeks. I closed my eyes and continued to cry letting out all the frustration I'd been fighting against go. I wasn't even able to help my boyfriend when he needed me, I couldn't help those people and I couldn't help myself. I wouldn't blame Rob if he got tired of me, I seemed to be a problem magnet; even Stevie Wonder and Ray Charles could sit there and have a conversation about how clearly they saw it.

x—x

I turned to roll over and felt panic well up in my chest when something next to me kept me firmly in place. I'd fallen asleep at some point when I was crying and last I checked; I was alone. I slowly opened my eyes and felt my heart tighten when I noticed Rob sleeping in front of me. He stirred and turned his eyes up to mine.

"Wally…"

I sighed and lifted my head so I wouldn't have to look at him. I knew if I did, I'd end up crying again at the way I felt.

"Wally I'm sorry for the way I acted. Please don't hate me." He mumbled weakly.

"I don't hate you Dick." I replied turning my head to look down at him.

"If anything, you should hate me. I'm being such a pain lately. Sorry bro. I really didn't mean to mess up our friendship, I was so scared of this and now it's happening. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to – I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Wally, please don't say that! Are you… are you breaking up with me?" Rob asked, slightly shaking.

"No dude, course not. I could never leave you. I'm just scared because I don't know how to handle this man. I'm not used to you pushing me away."

He pushed up against the bed and pressed his lips to mine. "Now I mean it, shut up Wally. You were doing the right thing; you always do, even when no one else realizes it. Don't second guess yourself dude. I'm sorry I reacted wrong. I love you."

I kissed him and gave his hand three short squeezes.

"I just don't wanna see you upset, it kinda sucks when I can't do anything about it, y'know?"

He nodded and tangled his legs with mine curling into my chest. "You did enough, you saved Bruce dude. I'd be a lot worse if he were dead."

"I guess… Still sorry I can't do anything else."

"Relax Kid Dork. If you want to make me feel better, let's go out and eat something. I don't think I've eaten all day." Rob said stretching.

"Neither have I …"

Rob looked up at me and frowned. "Sorry… This is my fault, isn't it?"

I wasn't going to lie, it was partially his fault. Not completely but…

"Not completely, no. It's just the last month put together."

"Oh… Well, before you die, let's get some pizza."

I nodded and sat up stretching. I threw on a clean pair of clothes and sat with a yawn on the edge of my bed. Rob crawled into my lap and pulled my bottom lip between his teeth.

"You sure you're not mad dude?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied kissing him and running my hands up his thighs.

He chuckled and stood pulling me up with him.

"Good. Pepperoni?"

I shook my head no putting both hands behind my head as we walked out.

"Meat lovers dude! Come on! Why only one meat when I can have like, five?"

He shoved me aside, bumping his shoulder into mine. I pulled him under my arm and followed him down to the garage where his R-Cycle sat.

"Dude, you don't really expect me to go on _that_ do you?"

"Duh!" He said, swinging his leg over it.

"I'll run, thanks."

He turned to look at me with a frown on his face. "Please Wally?"

"Don't say please! Come on dude, It's gunna be so weird no being able to control my own speed!"

His frown turned into a pout. Not just a pout, _the_ pout.

"Crap. You're a jerk Rob, totally not fair!" I mumbled grabbing the helmet hanging off the wall and slipping it on.

Rob shrugged and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"This is so weird."

He lifted the visor off his helmet and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Just cause you're on top doesn't mean you're the only guy Wally. I'm a guy too." He shot out winking at me.

"I know dude, still." I replied feeling my face turn red.

"Just hug me."

I hugged him tightly, releasing my grip a little soon after and moved my hands down to sit on his hips.

"There you go, did it kill you ?" He said with a snicker.

"No. Shut up dude, just go."

He kicked the bike rest up with his heel and leaned forward shooting out of the cave. I grabbed his hips tighter and leaned forward resting my chest to his back.

"KF?"

I looked around frantically trying to figure out how his voice was inside my helmet.

"KF, there's a com in the helmet, chill. You ok?" He asked leaning the bike within inches of the floor as he made a curve. I felt nausea swell up in the pit of my stomach.

"Not if you keep doing that I won't be!" I yelled back.

I heard his little Robin cackle echo out and sighed knowing he was getting a kick out of making me squirm.

"Love you KF."

"You too Rob. More than I should considering the fact that you're trying to murder me."

"You know you like it." He shot back.

"Not so much, but hey, I have an awesome boyfriend, I gotta take some heat for it, right?"

"Yeah, guess so dude. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. Deal with it."

"Dealing Boy Wonder, dealing."


	12. Nine in the afternoon

**I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK D:**

**Had to say that first. I really am sorry but you all have no idea what this past week has been like. Seriously wish I could just set fire to it and pretend it never happened. Anyway, things should go back to normal. As far as I'm concerned, this is the second to last chapter of turning the lights out before I get into the sequel for it. You're going to notice some time skips but they're necessary and this chapter is going to lead to another Bruce x Roy one shot( if anyone wants it that is, please do let me know)**

**Anyway! Thanks for the patience and the final chapter should be out soon along with the first chapter of the new series. Since YJ isn't really all that far along yet, I get to be as creative as I want and use comic cannon at will :p Nyah-nyah! :p**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

I woke up and smiled at the mess of jet black hair pressed against my nose. Today was the day.

With a slight stretch, I slid my hands up Dick's leg and lifted it over my hip before cupping his ass. He groaned and buried his head in my chest which in non-verbal terms meant 'stop'. Usually, I would in fear of his new found morning 'tudes but not today. I kissed his neck and sucked on the spot lightly.

"Nng. Wally, stop. L'me sleep."

I snickered and shrugged rolling him unceremoniously on to his back and kissed down his stomach nipping and licking at his hip bones before lowering my tongue to the hem of his boxers. His legs spread out under me and I smiled triumphantly drawing along the curves of his ass with the back of my fingers. Dick wouldn't turn down a blow job (or anything sex related for that matter) no matter how tired he was. Really a good thing to know when you're a guy with a habit of messing things up on a regular basis.

I slid the boxers down and took him in my hand nibbling the underside of the tip, feeling him slowly harden in my hand. I lapped at the spot with the expanse of my tongue and suckled on it before taking him completely in my mouth and sucking forcefully. His hips bucked up into my mouth and he whimpered. Long fingers fumbled sleepily until they found their way into my hair and he lazily gripped it, pushing up into my mouth with a moan. I continued to suck him down, swirling my tongue around the tip and moved my hand to cup his balls, the other rubbing teasingly across his hole.

The grip got a little firmer and his thighs spread perfectly apart followed by shallow pants which told me he was finally awake. I added my hand along with my mouth and stroked him quickly giving the tip short, fast licks.

"Nnnn, Wally… Suck me."

I shivered and sucked hard on the tip while pumping him. I was still amazed at how he turned me on with two worded sentences. My personal favorite being 'fuck me' but this one worked too. His thighs quivered and his hips began jerking up frantically trying to get me to take more of him into my mouth. I moved my hands away and propped myself up on my elbows letting him screw my mouth the way he wanted. Usually I didn't let him have his way but today he was allowed to do anything he felt like. Except sleep, sleeping was out of the question.

He moaned dryly and thrust hard into my throat releasing himself with a few final pumps into my mouth. I swallowed and gave him a few more teasing sucks which he growled at. He hated when I kept sucking after he was already sensitive. I placed a small kiss on the inside of his thigh and crawled up pressing my lips to his. He twined his legs in mine and smiled into the kiss affectionately.

"One."

Dick snorted and pushed me away playfully.

"Morning to you too Wally."

"Happy birthday Dick." I replied littering his face with kisses.

"Thanks, but you're not seriously doing what we talked about last night are you?" He asked nibbling the shell of my ear as he pulled me closer.

"Of course I am, seventeen left to go dude. One for each year. I can now legally do this as many times as I want, eighteen sounds like a good number of times to start with."

Dick rolled his eyes and stretched.

"Then get to it Kid Horny, I haven't got all day."

He reached down and began stroking me, purring in delight noticing he didn't need to do much prep work to get me ready to screw him. Not that he didn't enjoy it, I mean, he enjoyed that a bit too much; unless he was horny. Given how I woke him up, horny wouldn't be a far cry from possible.

"Not yet Dickie, it's eighteen orgasms for _you,_ not me. I feel very human. You on the other hand…"

Dick chuckled and rolled his eyes fisting my hair between his fingers and pushing my head down. He'd gotten really bossy in the last two years. Especially in bed but I can't say I'm hating it, at all. I pushed his legs back open, tilted his hips up and placed a slow, soft bite on his left ass cheek kneading the right one in my hand. He sighed and slid up, turning over so that he was lying on his stomach with his ass in the air. I gave the flesh a few more bites before sliding my tongue across it until it was against his hole.

He groaned and reached around using two of his fingers to spread his cheeks open for me. I smirked and pushed the tip of my tongue in, squeezing his cheeks in my hands roughly. He bucked back against my mouth and huffed in frustration.

"Get a move on Kid Tease, you have seventeen left. Get to it."

I pulled back and bit a little harder under the crease of his ass.

"Yessir. Seventeen orgasms cumming up."

"That was a terrible pun Wally, stop killing my mood." Dick whined rolling onto his back and stretching.

"Dude, a nuclear bomb can't kill your mood." I replied

He glared down at me and I knew he was going to hit me in a matter of seconds if I didn't get busy. Don't promise a Bat what you don't fully intend on delivering whenever they want it.

I traced the contour of his lips with my fingers and he pulled two into his mouth sucking them slowly, making sure his tongue rolled over every possible skin cell. I slid them back and forth feeling them get slicker with each pump until they were fully coated. I pulled them out and slid them against Dick's hole, pushing them both in at once. He gasped and pushed back, rocking himself slowly down onto my fingers until they were buried knuckle deep. I twisted them inside him and curled them up instantly drawing a low groan from Dick's now deepened voice. Puberty was much, much nicer to him than it was to me. He completely missed out on the awkward phase and stayed right on sexy.

Once I had the confirmation in the form of a whimper that I'd found his prostate, I pressed my fingers in harder and began vibrating my fingers slowly dragging them in and out. He began thrusting hard against my hand almost knocking my arm back as he swore and moaned repeatedly into his pillow. I'd discovered sometime during the middle of the first year that Dick liked it a little_ rougher._ I'd been trying to find middle ground but I was pretty much afraid that I'd lose it at some point and hurt him so I didn't even bother trying very much.

I began moving my fingers harder and held the tips firmly against his spot, nearly lifting his lower half off the bed as he let out a broken cry and came for the second time. I lowered him back onto the bed and pulled my fingers out letting him suck on them.

"Two, Dickie."

He rolled onto his back panting and gave me a smirk. "I know. I felt it."

"On your back Wally." Dick said sliding gracefully onto his knees.

"But Dick it's supposed to be-"

"Wally, I said on your back." He growled putting his hand on my chest and nudging me back.

I frowned but complied laying down on my back as he slid his hand down to pull my boxers off.

"Stop pouting Wally." He said as he leaned down kissing my jaw up to my ear.

"Let me ride you. I wanna feel you inside me, you're so hard." He moaned wrapping his long fingers around my tip and squeezing.

I nodded trying to figure out where my ability to breathe went while he got to work pushing my wrists together above my head. I licked my lips in anticipation, sighing in relief when I felt him sit on my hips and grind his ass into me.

"Fuck Dick, when did you get kinky?" I asked breathlessly as I felt myself slide between his cheeks, brushing over his hole with every roll of his hips.

He chuckled and shook his head , curving down to suck on the front of my neck as the grip on my wrists tightened. I bucked my hips up into him and groaned when I felt the tip press inside him a little. Dick whimpered and leaned back, resting his hands on my calf as he eased himself the rest of the way down.

"Don't you dare move your hands Wally." He growled when I moved to lower my arms.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he gave me a cocky smirk lifting his hips and dropping down hard against me. I moaned loudly and curled my fingers into the palm of my hand to keep from moving them. Dick gave my calves a squeeze and began bouncing down on me, rocking his hips down into the small pushes I gave up.

His pace quickly picked up and soon he was bouncing down so hard that my thighs were slightly red. I held back the urge to move my hands and just pushed my hips back up to meet his shutting my eyes and gasping when I felt him tighten around me for his release. He spilled across his stomach and chest, a few drops even reaching his chin and finally stopped moving falling forward onto my chest. I lowered my arms, wincing at the soreness and wrapped them around him.

"Three." He mumbled kissing the side of my neck.

I rolled him onto his back and settled between his legs nibbling along his shoulder starting up round four. We spent the rest of the morning working through orgasms four through seventeen. By the time I was working on eighteen, I could barely think straight anymore. I wasn't even sure how I was standing. I spread my arms that were hooked under Dick's knees further out on the wall, pressing his chest firmly against it and gave a final thrust in, cumming hard inside him which brought on his final orgasm.

"Eighteen." I rasped out, tumbling back with him onto the bed a few feet back.

Dick was panting furiously and fell asleep curled into my chest within the minute. I wasn't too far off and curled up into his side joining him.

x—x

When I finally felt sleep going away, I groaned at the slight soreness in my muscles and looked up at the alarm. It was four in the afternoon. We'd slept through a good part of Dick's birthday. Thankfully, no one was really expecting him anywhere so I could let him sleep a while longer.

I unglued myself from him and took a quick shower before going back into the room and dressing. Dick was completely uncovered save the sheets that were wound over one of his thighs. He was lying face down with his hair messily spread out across the pillow, his breath coming out in slow, shallow intervals. No matter what I could never help but think he was the most amazing looking person in the world regardless of what he was doing. He shifted on the bed, rolling onto his back and I smirked realizing he was hard. How he managed was beyond me but I was done. I couldn't even think of going another round for at least another day.

Dick bent one of his legs up and lifted his arms above his head arching his back against the bed. What ever he was dreaming of, clearly it was a far cry from PG. I walked over to the bed, sitting by Dick's head and pressed my lips to his cheek, smiling into the kiss. Dick groaned but didn't make much of an effort to do anything else. I pulled back and held his face in my hands kissing his forehead, stroking his cheekbones with the pads of my thumbs.

Dick huffed and cracked one eye open which gave me all of five seconds to explain myself before he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Today isn't over yet, we still have something else we have to do dude, come on, up."

"Like what? I told everyone I didn't want to do anything today." He grumbled turning on his side to rest his head on my lap.

I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed. "And they didn't do anything. This is a you and me thing." I replied as he hugged my thigh.

"What you and me thing can possibly have me getting out of bed?"

"Dude, Rob! You seriously forgot?" I whined shoving him.

"Forgot what Wally, I don't have the energy for your games and why are you calling me Rob?"

"Dude, I really did screw your brains out. Think a little, and I'm calling you Rob because Dick wouldn't forget today." I snapped back pushing his head off of my lap with a single finger.

He groaned as his head slid off my thigh and stretched before sitting up with his chin on my shoulder.

"Can I get a hint?"

"Two years ago, after your birthday, on your game couch."

Dick was quiet for a moment before I felt him tense. Bingo. He figured it out.

"Oh crap. Sorry Wally." He whispered leaning up on his knees to kiss my cheek.

"You'd better be dude." I said pulling him into my lap for a kiss.

He smiled and rested his head against my chest sighing. "I love you."

I kissed the top of his head and held him tighter against me. "You too."

Dick slid off of my lap and dragged himself to the bathroom leaning against the doorframe as he yawned before going in for his shower. I had no idea what we were going to do tonight but I'm sure this neighborhood Dick was shacking up in certainly wasn't where I'd want to be doing it. Ever since he stopped seeing eye to eye with Bats over his fall out with Roy, he'd given the excuse of being busy as the leader of the group as an excuse to not want to work with Bats on his side of Gotham anymore.

Not too long after, Bats found another one to take his place which sat even worse with Dick. The guy even dyed his hair black to look like Dick and everything. Kind of creepy if you ask me but, whatever. I just wanted Bats and Dick to talk again. Dick had been even moodier than I'd thought possible. He was impossible to work with on the team since our orders did still come from Batman.

Dick came out of the shower ruffling his hair in a towel falling back on the bed with a huff. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

I leaned over pressing my lips to his and shrugged. "Not sure, just. Can we go somewhere that's not here?"

"Why, what's wrong with here?" He asked defensively.

"Dick, everything is wrong with here, that's why you chose it. I'd like to do whatever it is we're doing in peace, I don't want to celebrate our second year beating up some mugger or shooing away a prostitute. East Gotham and peace are not known to be synonymous bro. If you wanted to break free from Batman, couldn't you do it somewhere not so close to his territory?"

Dick's eyes narrowed and he snapped up walking out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. I sighed and rolled my eyes. So damned moody. I had just about had it with this. Dick and Bats aren't supposed to be fighting. They love each other and need to work this crap out. I just wish I didn't have to get involved but something about that short stick always makes it my responsibility. With an agonized groan, I picked up his phone and grimaced as I hit the call button.

"Dick?" Came the dry voice on the other end.

"Nah, it's me." I replied mentally cursing myself for even trying this.

"Wally. What do you want?" He snapped even drier than before.

Well hi to you too little miss sunshine. He'd better drop it a few pegs. I have nothing to do with his ego issues.

"For you to stop acting like a five year old and talk to your goddamned son, that's what." I spat out bitterly.

"This is none of your concern."

"Since when is anything related to Dick not my concern?"

The line went silent before Bats let out a heavy sigh. "Let me talk to him."

"It's not that easy and you know it. It's his birthday man, you totally ignored him. You replaced him. You messed up one of our best friends because you're a proud closet case. You think a phone call is going to save this crap?"

The door slammed open and Dick glared at me in a way that was astoundingly Bat like.

"You called him? Seriously Wally? Give me the phone and get out." He growled holding out his hand.

I shook my head no. "So Bats, what's it going to be?"

"I'm on my way."

I hung the phone up and threw it on the bed, standing in the middle of the room with my arms crossed.

"I'm not going anywhere Dick."

He closed the distance between us and drew back his hand, lowering it with a sharp slap to the side of my face. His breathing was heavy and his hand remained in the air where it ended up after the impact.

"This was none of your business."

"Dick shut up, you're my business."

He took a deep breath and slumped forward resting his hands on my chest. He trembled slightly releasing a shaky breath. I held him and caressed the back of his neck and head gently with the tips of my fingers, ignoring the fading sting on the side of my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my chest.

"I know."

He lifted his face to mine and I wiped the tears that were starting to drip down his face away with the back of my fingers. I lowered my lips to his and held him firmly by the waist pulling him closer.

"You've gotta talk to Bats, this isn't right. You gotta hear him out and get him to hear you out. You know he loves you dude."

Dick nodded and bit his lower lip nervously as he pulled away from me to sit on the bed with his head in his hands. I went into the kitchen and brought him a glass of water, setting it by his side and leaving him to think. I sat on his couch and kicked my feet up on the table, curving my head back against the couch closing my eyes to rest for a moment. I must have drifted off for a while because the next thing I know there was a knock at the door. I let Bats in and walked him into the room where Dick was now dressed doing a handstand curved back with his feet almost reaching his ass.

After he's noticed we were in the room, he swung his legs forward and stood jutting his hip to the right as he ran a lazy hand through his hair. The silence was almost loud as we all stood there, not saying anything. I nudged Bats and jerked my head towards Dick. He copied Dick's gesture and ran a nervous hand through his own short hair before taking an awkward step forward. Dick turned his eyes up to meet Bats'. After an intense stare down where I'm sure they had at least three hours worth of silent conversation, he lifted a hesitant hand and shut his eyes painfully before launching himself into Bats' chest.

Bats' arms were instantly crushing him and I mentally sighed in relief. I was so done with this mess.

"Dick, come home." He murmured against Dick's hair.

Dick shook his head no and pulled away from him.

"Bruce, you messed Roy up and you replaced me. I'm not exactly inclined to come home."

"Don't. You know I'm not a feelings type, Roy knew the same thing."

"Yeah, what he didn't know is that you were a proud closet case. He wasn't asking you to skip with him in a field of daisies and have picnics; all he wanted you to do was not be ashamed of him. That was low, even for you." Dick hissed.

"I know, Dick! I know! I Can't! I can't just prance around with a boyfriend like you Dick, people expect certain things of me." Bats growled back as he began his brood-pacing.

I could practically see an invisible cape swishing behind him with every sharp turn he took.

"Oh, so you're saying it's a bad thing to have a boyfriend like I do?" Dick asked looking like he was about to rip Bats a new one.

Bats froze and looked up at Dick. "No."

"I want it… But I can't. It's a weakness I can't afford Dick. I don't want him getting hurt because of me."

"More hurt than he is now? I think he can hold his own Bruce. If you can love me, you can love him. Get over yourself." Dick snapped crossing his arms.

Bats took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed.

"And as for Jason, I needed someone to help me after you left and he needs help too Dick. I wasn't trying to replace you. You'd understand if you came home…"

Dick stood pensively for a moment before he unwound himself and placed a hand on Bats' shoulder.

"I'll come home on one condition Bruce."

"Just one?"

"Just one." Dick affirmed.

"Fix your relationship with Roy bringing it out into the open. Stop being ashamed of him, he doesn't deserve that."

"What makes you think he still wants me Dick?"

"Bruce, he loves you the same way you love him. It's your choice. I'll only come home when I see Roy, back with you, and everyone knowing about it."

"And keeping the door closed when I'm over." I added for good measure.

Both of them glared at me and turned to face each other again.

"Fine." Bats replied before letting himself out giving me a small nod before shutting the door.

"Soo…" I said leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"I love you." He said giving me a smile as he walked over placing a hard kiss against my lips. His tongue worked its way smoothly into my mouth and his leg hitched over my hip.

I chuckled into the kiss and lifted him, holding his ass to keep him up against me.

"So can we go out now?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Yeah, circus is in town, I know you've been wanting to build up the courage to go… You wanna?"

"Sounds good Walls. Let's get going, my keys are on the table." Dick said walking over to fix himself in the mirror.

"Keys my ass. I'm running us."

"Wally, that's hardly a plausible idea. People are going to notice." Dick replied ruffling his hair out.

"No they won't, I'll be careful, come on! You know I hate going anywhere on the R-Cycle."

Dick laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine Wally, just this once."

x—x

The trip to the circus so far had actually been pretty fun. Dick hadn't really shown any signs of being uncomfortable and actually seemed to be having fun. He'd even watched the acrobatics show and smiled, despite being nervous at first. Once he got over the initial shock of nostalgia, he began bragging about how much better he could do it and point out all the mistakes they were theoretically making while crunching down on popcorn.

Dick wanted to go on a final rollercoaster before we went home which clearly I had no objections to. He hauled himself to the bathroom while I waited in line which actually surprised me. Surprised because he'd had four extra large slushies, a bottle of water and was yet to pee. That's inhuman.

It was almost our turn and Dick still wasn't back yet which was making me kind of nervous. By the time he showed up, it was already our turn so I pulled him forward and slid him into the seat before getting in next to him. As the rest of the people loaded on, I turned to look at him and he was pale. I mean, more than usual. He was never exactly a tan kind of guy but he looked like he'd been bled right into the next life.

"Dick?"

He didn't respond. He seemed completely out of it. The entire ride I could concentrate on nothing other than how blank Dick's face was. He didn't even react the entire ride. It's like he wasn't there at all. When the ride stopped, I got out and he scrambled away rushing past me as if I were invisible. I grabbed him by the arm and held him still making him look at me.

"Dick, what happened? Did something you see bother you?"

He shook his head no and pulled away from me hugging himself. I hugged him to my chest and walked him to a darker, empty alley before picking him up and running us back to his place. I set him down at the door and he clung to my shirt shaking. Whatever happened, it was more than freaking him out.

"Do you want me to call Bats?" I asked cradling his limp head in my hands.

"N-no."

He pulled away from me taking a deep breath and putting on that half assed smile he puts on when he's being Dick Grayson at one of those fancy parties Bats drags him off to.

"Don't pull that fake smile shit with me dude, put it away."

He snorted and gave a bit of a real smile. "Sorry Wally, just a little out of it I guess… Can we just, order a pizza and go to bed? I'm pretty tired."

"A pizza? "

"Fine Wally, some pizzas. Hurry up and order or I'll just go to bed without you."

"And don't distract me with food man, what the hell happened that had you so spooked? You looked like someone told you the internet was gone forever."

Dick suddenly drew back into himself and looked cautiously at me. "I wish Wally, that would be a thousand times more bearable. On second thought, if you don't mind, I don't think I can wait up for those pizzas, I'm going off to bed. Good night."

"Dick!"

The door slammed and I heard him lock it so I figured either I take the couch or I go back to the base. This made no sense. What did I do wrong?

I slumped against the door and slammed my head back into it.

"Dick, what did I do!"

"Nothing Wally, just give me a few minutes ok?"

"No, open the door, you're acting weird bro!"

The door clicked open and Dick, already naked of course, walked back to his bed and pulled the blankets over himself. I moved to lay down next to him but stopped when he held his hand up.

"Don't you get in my bed with dirty street clothes."

"Yeah Aunt Iris, sorry."

He sighed and gave me the finger before curling the blanket over his shoulder. I stripped and tossed my clothes on the chair and zipped back turning the lights off and closing the door before slipping in next to him, hugging him from behind. He arched into me, molding his body against mine and pulled my arm over his waist, using my palm as a pillow.

I kissed along the back of his neck over his jaw and used the hand under his face to tilt his head back for a kiss. Even though I was tired, more than tired and so not up for sex, I knew he needed it. Sex fixes everything for Dick, especially when he's emotionally sensitive so I figure now is a good time to give him another two, one for each year we've been together. Since we were celebrating both, I had to get him something for both so it's only fair.

He slid his arm back around my neck and pulled me forward, deepening the kiss and used his free hand to slide my hand further down his body. I raked my nails lightly down his stomach to his hips and back up to his chest flicking my thumb over his nipple. He turned his upper body slightly to improve the angle of the kiss and pushed his ass into my hips.

"How do you always know what I need?" Dick asked in a husky tone.

I'm certain he was trying to be funny but the needy tone in his voice sucked any humor right out, turning me on like he always does.

"Because you always need the same thing." I replied biting up the side of his neck as I ground back into him.

"And what's that?" He asked nibbling on my lower lip.

I moved my hand from his nipple to grip his hip a little harder than I probably should have and thrust myself between his thighs moaning.

"My cock in your ass." I growled out moving myself between the soft skin of his thighs.

He gasped and mumbled a curse as he squeezed his thighs tightly together placing his hand over mine on his hip and squeezing it tighter. I kissed the hollow behind his ear and shifted a little higher so that I rubbed up against his length as I pushed in and out of the small space between his thighs. After a few thrusts, I felt his pre-cum dripping down against me as I swiped past his tip and shuddered digging my nails forcefully into the bone of his hip. He let out a broken cry and tensed as he came, covering me and his thighs in cum.

"You came from me fucking your thighs dude?" I mumbled into the back of his neck as I gave it a small bite.

He whimpered out a small moan and squeezed my hand that still held his hip. "This helped."

"What did? Holding your hips? I always do that." I replied leaning over him a little.

"Not that idiot, lift your fingers and you'll see what I mean."

I moved both of our hands off of his hip and felt blushed when I noticed I'd pushed my nails hard enough into his hips to draw blood.

"You get off to that kind of stuff dude?"

He turned his face away and nodded the way he does when he's done something wrong and been called out on it.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't wanna freak you out, y'know? You don't seem like you're into it."

"Dick, I don't know because I've never tried but if there's something you like, you gotta tell me dude. I'm not psychic, I can't guess this stuff. I knew you liked it a little rougher but I didn't know you wanted it this rough." I whispered nibbling a little harder on the back of his neck.

He groaned and slid my hand between his legs showing me he was hard again.

"Already?"

"The biting…"

"Oh." I replied stupidly.

I wish I'd known he got off to this stuff this easy this morning. Would have saved me some energy. I bit a little harder on the back of his neck and pulled away reaching back into the nightstand for lube. He might like it rough but no kind of lube was definitely not a good kind of pain. We'd almost tried it once, never again. I pulled away from his thighs and covered my fingers with lube slowly pushing them inside as I bit down a little harder on the sport I'd been nibbling.

Dick squeaked and shook violently in my arms.

"Don't. Do that." He panted out.

"I want you inside me before I cum this time."

I smirked and continued biting and leaving little marks on the spots I knew his hair would cover later on. Each bite drew a fresh wave the shivers and made him clench around my fingers. I pulled them out and rubbed what remained on my fingers on my cock before pushing it against his hole.

"Oh fuck yes, put it in Wally!" He moaned.

I re-dug my nails into the spot where they'd marked and thrust myself all the way in. Dick gasped and grasped blindly for my hand, wrapping his fingers around mine as he thrust himself down against me. I met his thrust with a several of my own, rocking in and out of him in an above-normal pace. He let out a long groan that wavered every time my hips met the curve of his ass.

"W-Wally, lift… my leg." Dick jumbled out, barely coherent.

I hooked my hand under his knee and lifted his leg up, resting it in the crease of my elbow and picked up the pace. He gasped and tilted his head back to rest on my shoulders. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly open, the way he looks when he's really into it and long gone from any form of thinking what so ever.

I bit along his shoulder until I found a spot I figured wouldn't be seen and bit down, adding a bit more strength into the bite with each thrust into him. His moans became more frequent and louder and I'm sure I heard curses between a few of them. He wasn't kidding; he really does get off to this stuff. I wasn't sure how to take that idea in yet but if it made him happy, I'd do it. He'd have to teach me how, clearly, but I was willing none the less.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Wally, bite harder!"

I felt a full blown shiver inch its way up my spine and forcefully bit down on his shoulder as I came hard inside him, feeling my entire body numb up. By the time I was finally able to stop thrusting and come back down from wherever the hell it is my brain went, I realized Dick had cum just as hard. He was gasping for air and completely limp in my arms. I wanted to change the sheets and the blanket, possibly shower but right now my body wasn't mine and I'm sure Dick wasn't too better off.

"Amazing." He purred pulling my arm around his waist.

"Mmm… clean up tomorrow?"

"Oh god yes. I don't even know how I'd move right now."

We both laughed and gave each other a last kiss before falling asleep. I arched my lower back away from Dick pulling out of him and sighed contentedly as we fell asleep. I still had no clue what was bothering him but hopefully if I gave him time and space, he'd tell me on his own. I was really hoping he'd tell me soon though because the wait was something I never cared for.


	13. Words I never said

**This is the last chapter of THIS PART. The next part will be comming soon, kay?**

**I will warn you now that as much as I love you all, this story kinda is mine and I have plans for it. I plan on writing out Wally's life my way, which means some what realistically but I do promise a happy ending. In BOTH endings, though which ending you all will choose will be totally up to you, if you continue reading. I wont expect you to, goodness no. This is going to take a direction I don't see a lot of people caring for but I promise Dick won't be gone forever. This isn't a spoiler, trust me, just know he will.**

**I thank everyone that read and reviewed up until now and I thank those that stay with me as I explore all the possibilities and new things that I've been wanting to try. I will be doing this pair in shorter bursts and in teenaged years in the future so no worries. This kind of this isn't a one hit wonder deal. I like KF and Rob.**

**Anyway, thats it. Thank you all again and I hope you guys stick around for the growth and further explanation of all the things left unexplained in this part of the story.**

**Much love!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Waking up the next morning felt like waking up to a hangover (or what I assume one would feel like, fast metabolism and all). I couldn't explain why but I knew something was really, really wrong. When I reached over and noticed that Dick wasn't dry-humping me in his sleep, that feeling instantly intensified. Dick never left bed without me, no matter what.

I slid on a pair of discarded boxers from the floor and walked around the cubicle of an apartment until I found Dick sitting on the window pane with his leg dangling out. He turned his eyes briefly to me before looking back out the window as if I wasn't even there. I sat on the floor by his thigh that was inside and rested my head on it. He gave my hair a few lazy strokes as though I were some annoying cat and brushed me off as he walked into the kitchen and stared into the fridge as though he expected food to magically appear.

"Dick, you gotta go shopping dude, the fridge has been empty for days."

He nodded and shut it before going back to bed and curling up on his side. This is exactly what I meant when I said something was wrong. He hadn't even implied that the empty fridge was my fault. I followed him to the room and pushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Dude, we're best bros, you gotta tell me what's up. Did I do something to piss you off?"

Dick gave me a broken look that I haven't seen on his face in almost two years and shook his head no.

"Then tell me. It's me dude, you know I've got you, whatever it is."

"I know Wally. Thanks... Just... Stay with me?"

"Course dude. Nothing else I'd rather do. Not like we have any missions or training planned for the day..."

"Wally, no matter what happens, you know I love you, right?" he asked weakly.

"I know... And I you but... You're scaring me man, tell me what's eating you." I whispered kissing his forehead as he worked his body into mine.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

I felt his breathing hitch before coming out in a long broken sob.

"For what? Dick you're freaking me out! Why are you crying? What happened last night man, come on! This isn't fair..." I whined out feeling on the verge of tears myself.

"I'm so sorry..."

That's all I could get out of him the entire day as he alternated between sobbing and going catatonic in my arms. I wanted to call Bats but it only made him panic more so I just did as he asked and held him close until about four in the afternoon when he finally fell into a sobbing, sniffling sleep.

Never had I felt so tired. My brain couldn't wrap around anything that could have made my best friend this upset. I tried to move away from him to stretch out the soreness in my muscles from being still so long but he shook violently and gripped my shirt like it was his lifeline. I shifted closer instead, angling myself in a more comfortable position and held my lips against his temple as he slept.

I wanted to sleep too but couldn't get past small naps. Every time I felt myself slip under he would shake or dry sob violently and wake me up with a full dose of adrenaline. There was one thing I'd learned when he was thirteen that kept him calm when he slept but I never thought I'd actually have to use it. Seeing no other alternative, I pulled the corner of the blanket between his arms and crossed them tightly over his chest before pinning him between my body and the wall.

Immobilization always made him feel safe. I'd caught him sleeping under his bed this way once and he'd explained his preference for confined spaces. It's a habit he picked up after the first time he fell from the high wire when he first began doing acrobatics. He'd tried to swing from one trapeze to the other but missed the oncoming bar and fell to the ground knocking all of the air out of his lungs. He got so scared of dying that he refused to get back on the trapeze or even sleep. That's when his mom took the bindings they used around their wrists and ankles to completely wrap him up like a mummy saying as long as he trusted her and John, his father, he wouldn't fall.

They then held him between their bodies and did all kinds of weirdly named flips that only Dick himself can explain showing him that as long as he trusted, in them and in himself, he wouldn't fall. How they managed to do flips with all three of them glued together is beyond me but I guess if anyone can, it's Dick and his parents. Ever since then, every time he panics over something, he pins himself between things and stays there until the panic goes away. It's an unconscious habit that he hinted at even when he wasn't in panic.

Until we were actually dating and sleeping together, he had a habit I found out about at our first sleep over which ironically enough suited his bird name: nesting. He'd gather several blankets and other things such as pillows on his bed and he'd curl up in the middle pulling himself into a ball. He really did look like a baby bird in a nest swallowed by all those pillows and blankets.

I put a few of the extra pillows over him and sure enough, after a few minutes of being immobilized between the wall and my chest, the sobs and shakes came to a stop and he sighed contentedly into the crook of my neck as he nudged his nose up towards the back of my ear. I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers under his shirt drawing along the scars on his back.

x-x

It was around eight at night when he finally started to wiggle in my arms pulling me out of my half nap.

"Wally, let go of me and go eat. I can't sleep when your stomach is growling at me like some feral dog." he grumbled uncrossing his arms and stretching.

"You didn't exactly let me eat... Or sleep for that matter. Not good grounds for you to whine at me on bro."

"That's why... I'm... I didn't know..."

"Dick, chill. I'm worried, not mad. I'll order us some pizza and I'll kick your ass for starving me when you're feeling better now come on." I groaned dragging him out of bed by his armpits out to the living room dropping him on the couch.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as I dashed for the phone dialing for pizza. I ordered both of our favorites and an extra one for myself and plopped forward on the couch pinning Dick against the cushions. He gave me a weak smile and held his lips chastely against mine. I frowned into the kiss and pulled away. Dick doesn't do chaste anything. It's part of his meta powers of seduction.

"Wally? What's wrong?" he asked nervously, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You pressed your lips against mine." I replied flatly.

"Wally, after two years of being together and having all kinds of sex, _now_ you complain that I'm _kissing_ you? I thought being your boyfriend entitled me to that." he huffed back in annoyance sounding a bit more like himself.

"Kiss, yeah. That wasn't a kiss dude. I'm not turned on. I'm always hard after you kiss me and this- " I gestured holding his hand over my cock.

"Isn't what I call hard Dick. Your tongue didn't even try and get in my mouth."

"You serious dude?"

"Clearly. Do you not see my serious face?" I asked pointing to my face.

Dick snickered and tapped me on the back of the head.

"Idiot. Come here, I'll give you a real kiss then." he said, whispering the last part somewhat lustfully.

I lowered my lips to his and he gave me one of those toe-curling kisses he knew drove me insane. His mouth slowly opened and his tongue dipped into mine, licking the roof of my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and pushed my tongue just as slowly around his, sucking it back into my mouth before pulling back so he could suck and bite my lower lip. I tilted my head sideways and pushed my tongue back against his, kissing him like we were fifteen and stupid all over again.

It didn't take long until we were panting and dragging the make out session with small nibbles on the other's swollen lips. I reluctantly pulled away and smiled kissing Dick's nose. He slid his hand into the front of my pants biting his lower lip the way he knew I couldn't resist.

"I guess you were right. You seem hard enough now and I didn't even grind you." he teased giving my tip a playful squeeze.

"Told you. Everyone gets hard around you dude. Face it, you're pretty damn hot."

Dick's face turned red and he shoved at my chest.

"Not true. It's just you."

I froze and gave him the biggest eye roll I could force.

"Are you out of that brilliant mind of yours? Dude! Everyone wants to tap you. No exceptions. You can go out, right now, find anyone, friend or not and say bed and they're in. Fact."

"Yeah right Wally. Name one." he said narrowing his eyes in the ' I am challenging you' way he always does.

"Pick up the phone. Call anyone and ask."

"Your funeral." he replied picking up my phone and hitting green twice.

"Who are you calling?"

"Iunno." he said shrugging.

"Whoever you called last."

He was quiet for a few moments before breaking out an ear splitting grin.

"Not Wally." he said into the receiver as his grin widened.

The last person I called... Artemis. Oh boy.

"It'll be quick I promise. Just tell me something, if I asked to fuck you, would you let me?"

He was silent for a moment before replying.

"No I didn't finally turn straight and yeah Wally is satisfying me just fine, thanks. Just answer the question."

Another pause and I saw Dick's eyes go wide.

" Really? Everyone? Oh God. My ass? What- no! It's real! Why would you even- no I don't work on it specifically... Artemis! You would? Somehow I would have been better off without that information but thanks anyway." he grumbled before tossing my phone like it had cooties.

"How long has my ass been the center of our team's conversation?" he asked frowning.

"Since they found out unwillingly that you're a sex addict."

Dick sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh come on dude, you know your ass is phenomenal, don't even give me that ' I don't believe this' crap. You have no idea how good it feels to be balls deep in you Dick." I moaned, reaching around to give his ass a hard squeeze.

"Nnnn. Fuck Wally, stop talking like that until we get some food in you or I'll jump you here and now." he moaned back in response.

"Fine. Let's wait for the pizza before I do anything else to the subject of everyone's dirty dreams." I replied with a wink sitting up and pulling him into my lap for a tight hug.

Dick laughed and held my face in his hands sucking my lower lip between his teeth and tugging on it.

"I love you so much." he whispered before craning my head to the side and swiping his tongue into my mouth.

I felt for his hand giving it three tight squeezes as I continued to kiss him back. Just as we were getting short on air, there was a knock at the door letting me know food had arrived and that my stomach was going to be a happy thing in the next five seconds. I pulled money from my wallet and opened the door taking the pizza already eating the first slice and working on the second as the boy counted the money. He gave me a disturbed glare and fast walked away as I shut the door with my foot.

Dick help me set the pizza down and slowly ate his first slice as I breathed in the last one in the first box. We both finished our seconds, he his slice and I my box before going off to brush our teeth and shower. Even after two years we still did everything together, much to my enjoyment. There weren't too many things in the world sexier than my wet boyfriend. Dick was the first to get out of the shower and he sat on the edge of the bed looking at me as I shook my hair into the towel.

"What?"

"Wally... I wanna try something... Different. Do you trust me?" he asked, his huge blue eyes almost glowing at me.

"Of course I trust you idiot. What do you wanna try?"

"Get on the bed."

I nodded and lay back against the pillows as he shook his wet hair out and sat between my legs, biting his lower lip pensively.

"If it bothers you, just say so, ok?" he said tugging the towel around my waist down.

"O-ok." I stuttered nervous as to what he might have in mind.

He moved to lie down on his stomach and pushed my legs open, kissing along the insides of my thighs alternately.

"Dick you wanna... Y'know, do me?" I squeak out in panic.

"No Wally. Just this." he replied as he pulled my hips down, swiping his tongue over my hole.

I shivered and groaned at the weird feeling. It wasn't bad or anything and as long as he didn't want to top me. I guess I could deal. I mean, a stray finger while he was blowing me now and then felt good so I might as well let him eat my ass out if it was something he wanted. I nodded in approval and spread my legs for him taking a deep breath. He stroked up and down my thighs and dipped his tongue back in.

It felt better as he progressively worked his tongue inside and soon enough he had me moaning and begging for more. I felt his tongue push inside and gasped, rasping out a loud whimper as his fingers joined in. His free hand began pumping my cock as he switched from his tongue to fingers, sometimes even using them together until I felt myself come apart and came hard, letting out and embarrassingly loud moan as I shot onto his hand and my stomach.

He licked his lips and lifted his cum covered hand, spreading the cum over his fingers as he bent over and began fingering himself. He sucked little welts onto my stomach as he cleaned any trace of cum off my stomach and whimpered, panting against my hips as his fingers got faster.

"Dick... Fuck. Come here..."

Dick pulled his fingers out and crawled to lie down next to me licking his hand and fingers clean. I took some of the lubricant from the night stand and coated myself in it, stroking myself back to full hardness. Dick was already glazed over with lust and practically shoving me in him. I flicked my tongue over one of his nipples and sucked it as I pressed inside him. He bucked his hips up eagerly and dug his nails into my scalp bringing me up to kiss him.

"So fucking hot." I groaned kissing down his jaw to bite the front of his throat.

"Nnnngh, Wally..." he whined, wrapping his legs around me.

I grabbed both of his cheeks and rammed hard into him making him cry out loudly.

"I'm the only one that gets to know how it feels to do this."

"Fuck Wally! Harder!"

I lifted his knees over my shoulder and dug my nails into the soft flesh of his ass and proceeded to pound him into the mattress. We'd had some hard sex before but never had I made the bed creak so loudly and it kinda turned me on even more.

"So fucking good!" Dick panted out dragging his nails down my shoulder as his head arched back.

I latched my mouth on to the front of his neck and bit down, sucking shamelessly knowing it was going to leave a nasty mark. I wanted it to. I wanted everyone to know that his perfect ass and the guy attached to it were completely mine.

His pants were getting frantic and he was jerking his hips hard up into mine. I pressed his legs even further back resting his knees by the side of his head and nipped at his calf.

"So tight Dickie. You're so fucking amazing... Shit!"

I bit down hard on my bottom lip and came feeling my body practically convulse at the sheer force of my orgasm. I continued thrusting in and not too long after felt Dick's ass tighten around me as he came too.

Once I was spent, I lowered his legs back into a normal position and got hard again inside him as I looked down. His face was covered in cum, his lips parted and panting, covered by sticky strands of sweaty hair. He was practically glistening from all the sweat mingled with his own juice. I kissed him and slowly licked the cum off his face dragging my tongue into his mouth so he could have some too.

He all but purred in delight and wound his arms and legs around me pulling me close.

"You looked so hot covered in your own cum bro." I snickered kissing his forehead and the mark I'd left on the front of his neck.

Even through the dark I could see him blushing.

"Not as good as I look when I'm covered in yours." he whispered seductively licking up my throat.

I groaned and gave his thigh a loud slap.

"Stop it before I need another five boxes of pizza just to make that happen." I grumbled in protest.

He chuckled and gave me a few short kisses before nuzzling against my cheek and sighing. I pulled out and rolled onto my side pulling his back against my chest. He laced our fingers together and pushed back into me wedging my cock in the cleft of his ass.

"I love you."

"You too... But... Why are you saying it so much today? Does it have anything to do with what happened?" I asked kissing the back of his neck.

"Shh. My boyfriend just gave me the best orgasm of my life, please don't ruin it?"

I sighed and held him tightly, getting more and more frustrated with his avoiding the subject altogether.

"Are we really just going to sleep the whole day?" I asked pulling a few strands of his hair back and out of his face.

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"Not specifically no but I guess we could at least watch a movie or something. I'm thinking of ordering another pizza too, I'm kinda hungry." I said pulling his hand to my lips to kiss his fingers.

"Then lets shower, _again_, and we can watch a movie." He whined, moving to get out of my arms.

"Wait, wait!"

"What Wally!" He huffed out a little more than annoyed.

"Never mind. Sorry." I whispered letting him go.

He sighed and turned in my arms stroking the side of my face in his hand.

"I'm sorry Wally, what is it?"

"I guess I wanted to y'know, just stay a few more minutes like this."

"Like what, covered in sweat and spunk?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I like the way you look after sex." I replied sheepishly

Dick chuckled and encased my lower lip between his.

"Fine, we can _cuddle_ Wally. Then watch a movie."

I felt my face burn a little and gave his ass a small pinch.

"It's not cuddling _Boy_ Wonder. It's enjoying my afterglow a little, ok?"

"Sure thing _Kid_ Flash. Now shut up and cuddle me." He said wrapping his arms around my neck and twining our legs around each other.

"S'not cuddling." I grumbled kissing his cheek down to his shoulder.

"No, not at all. Imagine if it was."

"Shut up." I replied kissing back to his lips.

We stayed in bed a while longer just kissing and relaxing a bit, totally _not_ cuddling before I felt sore again and figured I needed to go out for a small run before whatever movie was on at this ungodly hour. Probably some horrible re-run that sucked when it was in theaters and now its sucking on tv. I pulled away from Dick with a sigh and gripped both of his cheeks firmly in my hands squeezing as hard as I could earning a broken moan from his pouty lips.

"Wally…."

"Sorry, can't resist dude. I try." I replied with a wink, rolling on top of him for a final kiss before I got up completely.

"Oh you brave, brave man. How do you not have a honorable solider statue in a park somewhere for being so strong-willed?" He asked, holding a dramatic hand over his chest.

"I should have one, shouldn't I? That ass isn't something any mere mortal can resist knowing it's all theirs." I said arching my eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Oh please Wally, get over it. My ass is not _that_ good."

I gave him the most dead panned look in the history of forever and crossed my arms looking down at him.

"Blasphemy." I said giving him my 'I am dead serious for once.' Look.

He laughed and threw a few pillows at me before standing to jump on my back. I laughed with him and curved my arm back to slap his ass before cradling his thighs for the piggy back ride to the bathroom.

"You're an idiot Wally."

"So you say but I don't see you leaving me."

I felt him tense against my back and stopped walking turning to look at him.

"Dick…?"

"Sorry, a little sore, you bounced a bit too much with that last step."

"Oh, sorry." I replied letting him down once we were in the shower box.

He pressed me against the wall and began attacking my neck and jaw with small kisses, pinning my hands above my head. I hissed at the contact with the cold wall and nuzzled my nose into his hair to get his attention.

"You just said you were sore, stop teasing or I'm going to end up paralyzing you."

He placed a last kiss on my chest before letting me go and turning on the hot water. I bit my lip and blatantly stared at his ass as the water rolled over the curve at the small of his back before trickling down. I licked my lips and looked up at the ceiling trying not to get turned on again. Instead of simply attacking him the way I normally would, I decided for a well placed slap to draw my attention away from it. Well, that's what it was _supposed_ to do but the moan he let out did everything but calm me down.

"Oh… my…God."

"Wally! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! It…"

"Dude, you like _that_?" I asked looking down at the hand print forming against the side of his ass.

"Yeah…" He replied blushing.

"I thought we established earlier that I like kink Wally…" he mumbled looking down.

"No, I knew you liked it a little harder, with a bit of biting and whatever else, n-not that you liked being _spanked_."

I felt my face turn as red as his.

"Dick… just how much does that turn you on?"

Dick sighed and turned around showing me he was already leaking precum, even under the shower.

I felt my jaw drop a little and grabbed him by the wrist, turning him to face the wall again, landing another slap across the opposite cheek and rubbed it soothingly. He arched his ass into my hand whispering a 'shit' under his breath. I pulled my hand back and landed another, right on top of the spot I'd just hit. He cried out and came across the wall, his legs nearly gaving way under his weight. I caught him and held him against me as he caught his breath giving him an amused smirk.

"Really Dick? That easy to make you cum?"

"Mmmm… It felt so good Wally…"

I felt myself shiver and walked him under the shower which was probably going to turn cold at any moment. I wanted to at least get un-sweaty before that happened.

"You're so kinky Dick, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me I was boring you to death with sex?" I whined as he got back on his own legs.

"You weren't boring me Wally, I love having sex with you but I kinda like this too. It feels good."

"Oh…But you still should have told me you wanted to try new things…"

"I did, I ate you out didn't I?"

I sighed and frowned. "Not the same Dick. You could have asked for this the same way you asked for that."

"I didn't know how to say ' Hey Wally, I'm a kinky freak and want you to bend me over and spank me, maybe boss me around a little and make me beg for your cock.' It's not as common as you think." He snapped defensively.

I stood there processing what he'd said, watching him pout like he was thirteen and not getting his way all over again for a moment before I broke out laughing. That would actually be one of the more normal requests I'd ever gotten from my boyfriend. I may not know how to do that stuff but I didn't how to bang a guy either and here I am two years later with one in the shower. Who knows once I get into it I might enjoy it too, making him beg for my cock sounded fun enough. As long as I get to try it, anything is possible (which seeing how he's been keeping it from me makes it rather hard to find out).

"Would it make it easier if I asked you?" I asked turning off the water off and pulling him to my chest.

"Wally…"

"Shut up Dick. You've asked me for weirder things before. Let me be what you need dude. I'm ok with trying it out if nothing else."

"I hate you. Stop being so… understanding!"

"Sorry, no can do bro." I replied pulling his pouting lower lip between my teeth.

He continued to pout anyway and took a towel wrapping it around himself, dragging his feet to the living room, still acting like a sulky child. I took my own towel and zoomed out to the living room picking him up and tossing him over my shoulder as I went.

"Fine Dick, fine. You're a weirdo and I never want to have sex with you for the rest of my life. Is that what you wanted to hear dude?"

"Actually yeah." He mumbled dejectedly as I set him down on the couch.

"Ugh, sulk while you order me pizza, please. I'm being patient bro but really? Would you like a flat iron to style your bangs over your eyes now or later? I get that something is bugging you and making you pissy since yesterday but please don't expect me to wake up and suddenly stop liking you over whatever it is. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me but don't make it any harder. It was… painful watching you cry yourself to sleep all day today, I had to immobilize you. Last time I did that was when Ivy poisoned you with some nightmare pollen and you thought Bruce and I were dead. Now come on! Help me out here!"

Dick sighed and sat on the couch holding his arms open. "You're right, I might as well buy myself some eye-liner. Sorry bro."

I tossed him the phone and jumped into his arms using him as a mattress as I stretched out. He wrapped one of his arms over my chest and dialed for the pizza with his free hand. I felt around the floor for the remote and held it up victoriously when I found it making Dick laugh.

"My hero, now come on, movie." He said squeezing my lips into a pucker between his fingers.

"Fwine." I gritted out through the pucker as I began to channel surf.

"Wall-E!" He cried out, jerking up and nearly tossing me off of his chest.

"What did I do!" I whined

"Ugh, not Wally, Wall-_E."_ He said with emphasis on the 'e'.

"Oh, you wanna watch a kid's movie?" I asked bringing his hands to my lips for a kiss.

"Wally watching Wall-E. I like it." He said with a snicker.

"Don't get me started on what we should be watching to suit your name dude."

He slapped me hard on the shoulder and 'umpf'd' in annoyance.

"Sorry but, alright, we can watch this." I said rolling us over so that we were on our sides, him in front of me.

"Thanks…"

I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my cheek on his as we watched the little yellow cube guy run from the roach. I wasn't really sure why Dick wanted to watch this but alright, he seemed happy enough and I'm a huge cartoon nut so hey, win-win. We were about fifteen minutes into the movie when the door bell finally rang with the pizza. I slid out from behind Dick and walked to the door. I heard Dick laugh and turned to the tv just in time to see the little white bot popping some bubble-wrap. I smiled and opened the door adjusting my towel. It was the same guy from earlier wearing a huge frown.

"You again, seriously?" He said looking down in distaste noticing I was only in a towel.

"Yeah, seriously. You're being paid to give me pizza not fashion advice bro, though I probably wouldn't take it from a guy in a highlighter orange trucker hat, red pizza delivery vest and green thick rimmed glasses." I replied taking the pizzas and handing him the money before kicking the door closed for good measure.

Dick was looking up at me from the couch with a smirk and shrugged. "I have no idea what he's on about, I think you look hot."

I laughed and set the pizzas down on the table in front of the couch. "I know right?" I said shaking my ass a little before sitting down by his feet.

He sat up and took a slice, leaning his head into my shoulder as we watched the movie and ate. I'd never seen Dick so entranced with a cartoon and had to admit it was kinda cute. I felt him tense up next to me as the little white robot was placed inside some kind of space ship thing and the little boxy bot chased him down. I really should pay more attention to what's going on but I'm sure Dick will fill me in soon enough when he begins his outrage rant at what's going on in the movie.

We finished eating and lay back down on the couch to watch the rest of the movie. Dick pulled my arm around him and nuzzled his face into my palm with a deep sigh. I rested my cheek on his again and actually tried to pay some attention.

"That Wall- E isn't too different from my Wally is he?" Dick said with a crooked smile as the little yellow bot tracked dirt all over the place pissing off the cleaner bot.

"Pff. I make so much more of a mess than that." I replied in mock horror.

Dick pressed himself back into me and craned his head back for a kiss.

"Yeah and I love it."

"I know." I replied kissing his cheek.

The movie went on and I found myself gradually entranced along with Dick watching it. I was tempted to cry and I noticed Dick was a little more than tempted. When it was over Dick pulled me forward into a kiss and I happily kissed him right back. He rolled over to face me and his fingers ran into my hair pulling me closer. I rested my hand on his waist and held him as tightly as possible against me deepening the kiss gradually letting the tip of my tongue play with his.

He slowly pulled away giving me a last short kiss and stood up pulling my hand to get up with him.

"Let's go to bed?"

I nodded and hugged him from behind walking to the room and crashing down on his bed with him on top. He rolled around until we were both somewhat tangled in the blanket and threw his leg over my waist.

"G'nite Wally." He whispered pressing his lips to my collar bone.

"Night Dick."

x—x

I felt the bed shift slightly and opened my eyes a crack to see what was going on and why I was so cold. I sat up and noticed Dick was in his Robin costume and partially hanging out of the window.

"Dick… What time is it? Bats called you out on a mission?"

He froze and looked at me. He shook his head no and gripped the window pane hard enough to crack it.

"Wally, I'm so sorry. I wish there was another way. I love you so much… More than anything, I swear…" He choked out sobbing before giving me a last glance and jumping out the window with a flip.

I jumped out of bed and reached toward the window noticing he was already gone when I reached the wooden frame. I traced the splintered edge with my fingers and heaved out a dry sob. Part of me knew what had happened, the other part simply refused to believe it. Dick was gone. He'd left me. His behavior over the last two days finally made sense. The crying and bitterness… He was preparing himself to leave me. Why though? That's what I didn't get… What did I do? Regardless, I knew there was nothing I could do. He didn't want me anymore.


End file.
